The DC civil war
by thebestoftherest
Summary: A role-play between myself and eternal mist. Summary: After a mission gone wrong the Justice League are force to be part of the world governments, but some feel like the governments are going to make things worst. Which side will win pro government or pro freedom? Even I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**DC Civil war**

* * *

 **A roleplay story between me and eternal mist.**

 **I don't own Young Justice or any DC characters they have proper owners.**

 **I refused to accept the ending as canon in my story, until season 3 fix the ending if there is a season This will be after young justice season 2 but with many many changes.**

 **Wally and Artemis will be a lot younger than so they are 15 here.**

 **PS in this story Artemis never fake her death and never was Tigress.**

Normal thoughts/talk.

 _Scarab talk, and flash back._

* * *

 **On the TV:**

 _A woman in a purple suit and skirt was appearing in a helicopter, above the ruins of a city. She began to open her mouth and saying, "This is Lois Lane live from the Daily Bugle news helicopter. Behind me is the former city Springfield, Delaware. We got a message from one of the workers at the_ _Springfield Nuclear_ _Power Plant sent via Skype to our servers showing Atomic Skull and Supergirl. It unknown what happen, but the military reports is that one of their attacks manage o hit the core causing an explosion. Our analyst estimate over five thousands were kill. It is known that the US government is outrage and the rest of the world governments are horrify. There been a meeting between the Justice League and all of the world majors power either countries at war with each other to decided what to do with the advance individuals." She said._

"This can't be happening." Nightwing, the team's leader, said to himself as he watched the news report. Even with that mask on you could tell that he was nervous, very out of character for a bat. He looked around that the team and show looks of horror on everyone's faces. The league just recently defeated the Reach and save the world. Kaldur have finally return to the team after his undercover mission and return to the team. All that good ruin in one day with one action, the worst part he suggested she go on that mission instead of Superman.

The current boy wonder was also worry. "Is...Is Supergirl ok?" Robin asked, he knew this was bad and if a member died would have made things worst. He needed just a little good news.

Nightwing checked his computer for updates from the league. "She's fine," he said. "In recovery, but the shock of the explosion and the radiation manage to put her in a healing coma but she should be find in a week or two." He said using the term for when Kryptonians are hurt to extreme measures but not killed.

The green skinned girl was hating this. "This is a nightmare," Megan said, eyes tearing up. "All those people..." She couldn't help but have flash back of the white Martians attacks on Green Martians like her uncle or Half Martians like herself.

Suddenly Batman's face appeared on the screen. "Stay in the Watchtower. There's a complication," He told them gravely. Batman was worry about this. "We'll let you know when it's over." And the screen turn off.

The team looked at one another, none sure what to say or do. They were so worry this year was horrid first the Reach invade, the people of the world practical turn their back on them for their invaders. Losing Roy, being imprison on War World, and only just saving Wally life. So they were all justly worry, that could have been any of them. "This is bad." Wally said to his friends and his cousin Bart.

Meanwhile Jaime was in the corner of the watchtower main room having his own issues. _"This unit calculated the risk of using the lesser of the Kryptonian for this mission was dangerous."_

"It wasn't her fault," Jaime grumbled.

 _"My calculation suggest other wises,"_ Scarab hummed.

"Shut up," Jaime snapped, still trying to keep his voice low. "That a good enough no for you?"

Bart check up on his friend, "You okay buddy." He asked, he went back in time to make sure he wouldn't go bad and just because the Reach was gone doesn't mean the Scarab wasn't a threat to the world and Jaime.

"Oh, me?" Jaime jumped a little at the sight of his friend. "Just shaken up. This is pretty... Intense." He said, both the event and the scarab showing no sign of leaving his body and him alone.

"Ya," Bart sighed, agreeing with him. "I can't believe this is happening. Just when I thought things were finally going to be ok after the Reach were defeated..." He said, he help end the Reach threat shouldn't things be getting better but they weren't.

Jaime flinched a little, he hated being reminded about the Reach. Part of him wish he could get rid of the scarab and the Reach, so he can move on with his life.

 _"They are gone,"_ The scarab told him as a matter of fact.

"Just shut up already..." Jaime grumbled unhappy that he had to deal with the bug.

"I'm sure whatever he saying it doesn't matter." Impulse said, the youngest speedster told his best friend.

Wally was scared, that was supposed to be a stealth mission finding out why so many of the Uranium core were missing from Springfield Power Plant. They decided to since it was such a threat that they decided to sent a Kryptonians but Superman was busy dealing with Metallo, they had to choose between waiting for him to show up or have her go out on her own, the team encourage her to do it herself not seeing a possible danger. Now that there was a explosion, the world governments will asked what was going on with that.

The team wound up being left in the Watchtower over night, none of them had the ability to leave the team now of all times. They tried to make the most of it by playing games (the speedsters, Jaime), training (the bats, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and the archers), and baking cookies (M'gaan, Beast Boy, and Superboy,) but none of them had their heart in it. . Eventually about 3 am he told the teenaged heroes to go sleep and that he was sure everything would be alright in the morning. Nightwing didn't sleep at all that night, how could he. He stayed by the computer the whole time waiting for Batman or someone to tell him what was going on

Finally morning came and everyone got up for morning training, and that was the last time they were as they knew it.

It was lunch by the time Batman appeared on screen again. To Nightwing's trained eyes he could see that Batman was tired, likely having not slept the night either.

"What's going on?" Nightwing inquired.

"We were in a meeting with the United Nations all night," Batman started.

Megan was confused as to what happen. It was confusing to see one of the mentors, especially Batman so worry.

"They were not impressed after what happened yesterday, and they were on the verge of labeling us all as terrorists," Batman explained. "It wasn't easy, and not everyone on the league agreed, but we've found a compromise for the time being. From now on, all Meta humans or those who wish to act as heroes will have to be publicly registered, and reveal their identity to the government officials. Even if they do not wish to be involved, if a meta human in discovered they will be listed." Explaining how the law work in a way they would understand.

Jaime felt a surge of rage. "That isn't fair!" He snapped, this was like being under the Reach all over again. He'd had his own identity revealed by the Reach, and now he can't even go to school, or stay at his home. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else, for something outside of their power.

"Let me finish," Batman glared at him, but understood where he was coming from. "The UN has agreed to only have the registration done once someone is a legal adult in their country. Though once more we had to compromise. From now on all of you, and any other underage Meta humans, we be placed in a special boarder school. You'll get a proper education, but you'll also be trained to be heroes."

"What about the older members?" He asked, looking over towards Nightwing. He knew that the first Boy Wonder did not like the idea of his identity being known by someone who isn't family or a member of the Justice League.

Megan found that odd, she didn't know earth politician aside from their comedy, but government never did anything this fast. So how did they come up with a plan within one day, something didn't seem right.

"I am sorry, but in this country age 21 is an adult so everyone at that age or above will be revealed to the governments of the world, and be force to give up their civilians jobs," Batman sighed. "Myself included." He spent years hiding his identity but in one day he had to give up his identity to save everyone he care for.

"What?!" Everyone gaped at the news.

Batman gave them a hard look. "There are members of the league whom have decided to go against this. I will message Nightwing a list of names along with photos, of both the people who in charge of the school and the students. Memorize them, because from now on you are not to obey them and if you see them you need to report them immediately. No questions asked. "Understood?"

The team nodded wordlessly, in shock.

"Young villains that we capture will no longer go to prison, but to the school to be rehabilitated," Batman said, he then added, "This is the only good thing that has come of this. The school will open in a week. In the meantime you all must remain here. Batman out." He said as the hologram of him disappeared. Another hologram appear that went to all of the heroes to show all the students and teachers. The teacher were all military rank.

None of them got a chance to read it, because once Batman had turned off the hologram, the team was in chaos. Arguing among each other as what to do now. All wishing this was a nightmare, and it would end soon.

Megan was confused, "Wait why wouldn't that be on a need to know basis?" She knew that government of the earth loves their secrets. Why would they revealed the identity to the public, and not just government officials..

Nightwing did find it odd, maybe they didn't want to make a deal. The first Boy Wonder thought about it, was it out of spite to the league.

"Maybe they're punishing us, some cruel streak," Wally guessed, sharing a mindset with his friend.

Feeling overwhelmed, Jaime ran out of the room and decided to spend some time in his room. They would experiment on him to figure out how the Scarab works. "This can't be happening!" He told himself. "What are we going to do? Scarab?"

 _"Now you want my opinion?"_ The Scarab said, upset that he annoyed that the human asked for his help after ignoring him for so long.

"Shut up, I didn't mean to ask you," Jaime snapped, vaguely listening to the conversation outside.

 _"Yes you do, but since you need advice. You should run,"_ The scarab advised. _"This 'school' may be hard to escape from. Leave while you can."_

Jaime thought about it, "I'm not going rogue just because you say so." He said to the bug, he wasn't meant to be a fugitive." He then figure he would see what the team have to say.

"That explosion wasn't Supergirl's fault!" Nightwing snapped, he was furious about this whole thing. "Besides I think they've been planning this for a long time. Only one week to start a school? They've had one ready for a long time I'd say."

"I can see that." Wally said, he knew that the governments of the worlds and the league been at each other throats for years.

Megan wonder how that would affect people like her who technically in earth year was over fifty in earth years, but probably would choose to go by the hero mental age.

"For now we do as the league tells us," Nightwing said sternly. "Things may be bad but we are still heroes and we will do what's best for the world. If any of you try to run I will personally hunt you down!" Nightwing said, he knew if he didn't threaten them it would end badly.

Jaime shuddered in the his room at the threat.

 _"Threat acknowledged,"_ Scarab said. _"Escape will caution. Danger level red."_

There was a silence fallowing Nightwing's threat. Then...the team realized that someone was missing.

Wally wasn't sure how to deal with the fact his secret would be reveal, although the school might be fun with his friends and his pseudo sister Megan, and Beast Boy.

Artemis also was worry, that now she would be separated from her mother, or worst her enemies would go after her out of spite with her and the league busy. Her family have a history of making enemies.

"Where is Jaime?" Nightwing asked, he wondered where the third Blue Beetle was.

 _"Instruction: Remain in hiding,"_ Scarab ordered.

Jaime rolled his eyes and poked his head out and looked at the team leader. "Things were too loud... so I went in here..."

"The scarab again?" Bart asked, he wanted to find a way to help Jaime knowing what happens if the Scarab take control.

 _"Why do they always blame me? They were the ones who overwhelmed you,"_ The scarab said harshly. _"We should silence them forever."_ Jaime didn't respond to either, instead he just got out and rejoined the team.

"Let us know next time," Nightwing told him. "Now is not the time to be taking off." He scold the boy, but didn't raise his voice.

"Yes, Nightwing," Jaime said apologetically.

Bart went to his friends side. "We'll get rid of that parasite one day. I promise." He would, if not for his friend then for the world.

 _"Try and die,"_ The scarab threatened the speedster, even though it couldn't be heard.

Jaime sighed at the scarab. "I would settle for a mute button." Jaime joked.

Wally couldn't help but looked at the roster, and found it to be interested in the other meta the neutrals and villains. He then realized the team will be changing for both good and for ill. He was looking forward to the future.

* * *

 **To Be Continue..**


	2. Chapter 2: welcome to the academy

**Dc Civil War 2**

* * *

 **A roleplay story between me and eternal mist.**

 **I don't own Young Justice or any DC characters they have proper owners.**

 **This story will be more PG 13 than normal.**

 **I am going to introduced some characters which were not introduce in the first two season of young justice so if you don't recognize a character it okay. Ps glad someone else get young justice season 3, too good for Cartoon Network. Teen Titans Go can burn in hell.**

Normal talk

 _Scarab talking_

* * *

 **At a military base:**

One week passed and sure enough the team was moved from the cave and to and new location (with the exception of Wonder Girl and Aqualad since their nation governing body figure they could train the two better than the regular human governments). They were moved via zeta tube so they didn't know exactly where they were, but they were in a very tall mountain. The new students consist of Artemis, Bart, Garfield, Conner, Jaime, M'gaan, Tim, and Wally. Once there they found more teenaged meta-humans, some they hadn't seen before and others were villains whom had been captured already. Several people there were being restrained or at least had a control collar on their necks.

"This is sick..." Jaime muttered to himself, not liking anyone dealing with the scarab afraid of what will happen.

 _"Suggestion: escape,"_ Scarab replied. _"Instruction: Be careful."_

Jaime was surprised, the scarab almost sounded caring for a second there. He didn't get to dwell on it however, for Batman and a imposing man in military garb approached them.

The man was much taller than even Batman and was very muscular, he had a large scar over his eye, though it seemed to have survived the attack, his hair was graying suggesting an older age.

"Ah, these must be the kids from this 'secret team'," The man said, his voice jolly enough to be a mall Santa. His uniform suggest he was a U.S. General.

Wally looked at the General. "Yes." He said, to the large military man, trying not to show that he was intimated by his size alone.

The man looked at Bart confused, "Are you Bart or Thaddeus?" He said, interested in the time traveler.

"Bart sir." The smallest speedster said.

"Excellent! I thought lil' Thad got out of his collar!" The man laughed, the he looked at Jaime. "Ah, Jaime, I've seen you on the news. How's the evil bug treating you? Hope one day we'll get it off ya. Poor little guy, you can barely control your own body anymore." He said, knowing about the Reach incident, and how he was turned into a living puppet for them.

Though the man's words suggested kindness and pity, Jaime felt uneasy. Maybe he just didn't like someone new talking about the bug while he doesn't have his armor on.

The scarab told his host. _"Do not trust him,"_ The bug didn't really like humans(, or anyone really).

Jaime was surprised, he hadn't felt anything. He been having a hard time with his emotions since well his mind was put in the blender.

 _"Try to avoid this one,"_ The Scarab warn him about the General.

This made Jaime mad. Jaime began to glare hatefully at the strange man.

Bart didn't know what the bug said but it had something to do with the General. He might have to protect his friend, he whisper that the bug was the real threat.

Wally looked around trying to recognize some of the criminal he fought, "It is safe here right." He said, since despite all of them being minors they would still have a grudge against the red head and his friends.

"Nothing to worry about," The man said, laughing. "See those collars? They we give an encouraging ZAP to anyone misbehaving." Wally and Jaime didn't like the sound of that.

 _"Torture as a training tool,"_ The scarab commented.

Batman sighed. "Everyone, this is Zard, a retired general for the army and this schools dean," Batman said, then sent a sharp look at Jaime. "You are all to treat him with the same respect you'd give to any of the league."

"What's happening with the Leaguers who went rogue." Jaime inquired.

"We're looking for them," Batman answered simply in his normal monotone voice.

Zard laughed. "No need to sound so menacing, you're gonna scare the kiddies," He said, lowering himself to their level. "No need ta worry. We're just gonna 'talk' with them when we find them. Get them to see our side is right is all." He said giving a slight chuckle.

Wally was both relieve for his safety but horrified at the idea of that, he did respect them even if they haven't given him the chance to fight along the League in public.

"What do you mean by 'talk'." Megan asked. The green skinned girl wasn't an idiot and didn't think it would be so simple.

"Not anything to worry about, like I said," Zard said, straightening up, now towering above all of them. "Just focus on the school, and if any of the rehabilitation patients give you trouble, or if you need someone to talk to. My office is always open." He offered.

 _"Instruction: Avoid that office."_ Scarab ordered Jaime. Trying to get the lesser life form to do the right thing.

Jaime snickered at the scarabs advice. "This time I agree with you." But he didn't meant to say that out loud. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Zard smile with most of his face but his eyes glare at the young teenager. Jaime thought he was getting better at keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Did he just say he agreed with someone? There was no one to agree to," Conner commented. He knew how bad Jaime had it with the bug on his back.

"The bug," Bart realized, feeling horrified. He work so hard to stop the bug from taking over his friend could it have happen again, and the Reach rule world could happen again.

"Shit..." Jaime grumbled. The last thing he wanted was his friend to think he is insane or under the scarab control.

Bart sigh at this, wishing his friend would just ignore the damn bug. Jaime already got mind control by the thing, and almost got killed himself and friends several times over.

Megan then said, "Jaime you shouldn't curse." She wanted her teammates to be on their best behaviors.

Jaime stepped away from everyone, suddenly on edge. He didn't like the way they looked at him.

 _"Instructions: Run now,"_ The scarab ordered him. He knew so much more than this human why isn't he in charge.

"Shut up!" Jaime snapped. He didn't want to be any puppet again.

"Jaime!" Megan scolded. "Do not talk to us like that!" She didn't want to act like she was a control freak but felt like Jaime needed someone to watch out him.

"Sorry..." Jaime said, stepping away more.

Bart rubbed his arm, "There, there is okay, maybe you just need a nap." Bart said, "Can I take him somewhere to rest." He asked.

The scarab yelled at him to push Bart away, _"Don't let the impulse near us."_ The young hero did as he was told.

"Hey no need to push -I'm on your side!" Bart insisted, wanting to show Jaime he wasn't a threat.

Jaime wanted to tell him it was the scarab, but he didn't want anyone to know how little control he has over his mind and body. Truth be told since the scarab was 'upgraded' he's barely able to keep it from killing people.

"Just leave me alone," He said insist. Jaime was completely unaware that he was in a sniper sight... if he a threat.

"Maybe he just need some time to himself, a lot happen to him in a short amount of time, maybe he just need to know we will listen when he need to." Megan said,

"Yes, I'm sorry," Jaime said, trying to defuse the situation.

"It's the parasite, right." Zard said suddenly. "Won't stop talking will it." Jaime nodded his head disappointed at this.

"Don't worry if you will help us, we will take care of the problem." The general said, wanting to make him comfortable while he was here.

"Right," Jaime muttered.

 _"Do not trust him!"_ The scarab snapped. _"Let me kill him."_

"NO!" Jaime snapped.

"Scarab." Zard guessed.

"Yes..." Jaime sighed.

"What did he say." Zard asked, making eye contact with the Hispanic kid.

Jaime felt a slight pressure, until it was pushed out.

"It threaten me didn't it." He asked, before giving a smile. "Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"Ya, ummm, but don't take offense, he does that to everyone," Jaime insisted.

 _"Everyone is a threat."_ The scarab defended itself.

Zard shook his head. "That isn't a good thing Jaime," He said. "That lil' bug of yours is gonna taste blood one day and you won't be able to stop it anymore."

"I will always protect my host," The scarab said to Jaime as though it was a comfort.

"Joy," Jaime sighed.

"I think we should try to see if we can alter it, or weakened it control over you." He said. "Don't worry I am sure we will find a way to fix your problem."

 _"Instruction: Do not allow him to touch us,"_ The scarab ordered his host.

Even though the man was supposed to be a good guy, Jaime didn't trust him. For once he would do as the Scarab advised.

Zard gave him an intrigued look. "What is he saying to you?"

"Nothing new," Jaime lied.

 _"Observation: Host's ability at deception has gotten better,"_ The scarab said thoughtfully.

Jaime wasn't sure how to feel about impressing the bug.

"Don't worry we will find a way to get that bug under control without hurting you." The General said.

"Thanks," Jaime said, then moved over to Bart. "On second thought, I'll take you up on that nap."

 **To Be continued…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Decmember 5 by Anon:**

 **His review was too long to post, so I will make my respond with a quote from Grunkle stand from Gravity Falls.**

 **"What the 'H'?"**

 **sweetlittledevil85** **chapter 1 .** **Dec 6, 2016**

 **Well, this looks interesting. I'll be waiting for an update.**

 **I am glad you like it. I will try to keep you from waiting long.**

 **eternal mist chapter 1 . Jan 2, 2017.**

 **Excellent start**

 **Glad you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: meet the roommates

**DC Civil War 3:** **Welcome to the school.**

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any Dc properties not from young justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon Ball Z, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS it seem like I am focusing on the villains point of view that because I wanted to try something different.**

 **-One week from the last chapter-**

Things at the 'Hero Academy' as they had decided to nickname it, were going surprisingly well. So far the villain students have been kept away from the hero students and as such didn't do anything to them. Things were changing, however, and Jaime was worried. The 'transition period' was over and now instead of living in the cave or their parents house they'd be moved into the school dorms.

The team would have roommates outside of the team, hopefully to convince the roommate the right path to take. Names were being drawn randomly, so the only separation was gender. Some 13 year olds like Beast Boy may wind up with a much older student (even if he didn't get a roommate).

Superboy had his own room, much to his enjoyment. Not that he was worry not like any of the villains or metas were be a threat to him. He was allow to bring in Wolf but the dog had to be on it best behavior. So those two would be staying together.

Kid Flash got another red head name Danny Chase a psychic with glasses. Who was a meta and didn't have a collar on him so that means he wasn't a criminal.

Megan got a blonde name girl who went by Terra. She seem to had some medical problems, but didn't have a collar so she was probably safe.

Artemis got two girls name Duela Dent and Jenny Virk (A.K.A. Jinx), she got two villains somehow. She wonder if the guy setting up the room was doing it as some sick joke.

Jaime got a former member of League of Assassin and Batman bastard son member name Damian. He wasn't inform of that his roommate could kill him in two dozen ways, and could make 20 of them look like suicide.

Impulse got his other from that parallel timeline. So he get to see if he can make his corrupted counterpart see the light.

 **-Wally and Danny-**

Wally enter his room wanting to see if he got a good roommate, he was told he wouldn't get a former villain but a meta who had some accidents and wanted to train with his powers. He saw a red head he look like was twelve he had a sweater on and had glasses. He looked shorter than Tim was, and didn't even look have half of the strength of the acrobat. "Hello there."

"Greetings there." Danny said, trying to find something, "There it is." He said, using telekinesis moving a soda can to his hand. He happily drank from it, "So what are your powers?" He asked.

"I am Kid Flash." He said, giving his signature thumbs up waiting to see the amazement on the other kid face.

Danny was not impress, "Who?" He asked, he knew who that was since he had a photographic memory but he likes to troll people.

Wally slap his own forehead. "Seriously, why can't anyone remember me, I am as good as the other sidekicks. Why am I the only that is always forgotten." He said, Wally wasn't very egoistical person but he feel like a punch line to someone joke.

"Sheesh, I was just joking I know who you are or at least who your alter ego is. The thing I don't know is who 'you' are." He said.

"Wally, Wally West." He said offering his hand in friendship.

"I guess I will allow you to be my friend." He said, shaking it back. "There some sodas in the mini fridge. They say any of the meta without a criminal record are allow privileges." He said.

Wally smile, but got curious, "Hey, I need to asked a question what are your thoughts on this school?" He asked, Wally wasn't a fan but was going to be optimistic about it. Even if he miss his Rogue gallery.

"I like it, again the location is horrible but I think having some help with our powers is probably the best for everyone."

"I guess you make a good point, but I am not sure." Wally said, he hope that James or Hartley wouldn't end up here.

"I am." Danny said thinking about his past, "I say we're to dangerous without help."

Wally just looked at him, not liking the answer but knew there was truth to it.

 **-In Jaime and Damian-**

Jaime was given a key with a room number on it. He was told that his roommate was already there, as he had been under lockdown. So he was stuck with a villain, he could tell by the fact that he had a shock collar and special bracelet on his wrist. He went to the room and saw the guy from yesterday that batman brought in.

Speaking of older students, just yesterday Batman had dragged in someone called 'Damian'. He wasn't a meta apparently, but he wasn't entirely human. He was told he was part of a deadly cult, and the bug had a field day explaining to Jaime that he should escape because of that. In fact if not for the fact that he was promise to get help for his scarab and wouldn't have to worry about experiments from anyone on him for the bug.

Damian grinned at him. "Oh, I get the parasite and his pet bug -it's like two roommates in one." He said, he was aware that Jaime had the Scarab since he was great at spying on people. He would be a disgraced of the grandson of the current Ra's al Ghul and the son of Batman if he wasn't.

Jaime glared at him. "And I got a funny one," he said dryly. The last thing he wanted was a killer in his life along with the killer Scarab. Sometimes he is curse for suffering that Dante never conceder.

 _"This creature intrigues me,"_ The Scarab had told Jaime upon the news. _"But this roommate scenario annoys me."_ He prefer it if Jaime was alone so he wouldn't have to deal with other humans. There were so few humans the Scarab like, and most of them seem to be annoying most of the time.

"Now you know how I fell about you." Jaime said, wishing he didn't have the parasite on his back. He sometimes wonder if he didn't went out that night.

Trying to ignore his new roommate starring at him, Jaime started going about putting his stuff away. He mainly had hoodies afraid someone might see the shape of Scarab, he probably should get some regular cooler clothing since everyone knew about the Scarab.

"Hey, I didn't see you with the others how did you get here?" He asked hoping to find a way to escape. His aunt would literally kill him if he isn't back by her birthday.

"No me and the team went through a zeta tube." He said, not caring about leaving until the Scarab was under control.

"You too?" He asked trying to find where this school is. It was some kind of cave as some of the walls suggest, maybe underground.

"Ya," Jaime confirmed. He didn't mind being here too much.

"So, don't you know who I am?" Damian asked him, smirking.

"I heard your name when you were brought in yesterday," Jaime replied, on edge. "That's it."

Damian frowned. "Serious?" He was the grandson of Ra's al Ghul, he should be well know. He killed enough kills to be legally declare a natural disaster.

Feeling confused, Jaime nodded his head. He wonder what is wrong with this kid. What exactly did this kid do.

 _"Find out, what you can out of this human."_ The SCARAB order.

"I killed like 50 people and this is the recognition I get?" Damian groaned.

"What?" He asked not sure what to do. He was going to be sleeping in the same room as a serial killer.

 _"An experienced killer? Interesting..."_ The Scarab mused, thinking this could change his host ways. _"But be careful, the Damian might be dangerous."_

"Am I curse how do I keep getting surround by killers?" Jaime asked, trying to think if he anger anyone who magic user before the bug. Was he serial killer in a past life, he didn't believe in reincarnation but since he deals with extraterrestrial and magic so reincarnation is a possibility even if he was a Christian.

"Guess you're just extra special," Damian teased, he loves two things messing with people, and killing usually not in that order. The grandson of the demon couldn't be predicable.

"I am going to see how Bart is doing." he said wanting to get away from this killer. His time traveling friend.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Damian asked, he would love to see the Hispanic kid reaction. He really didn't care if he was on not but he wanted to find a way to mess with people.

"I'm not gay, And we're way to different in age," Jaime said, not really bothered by the comment but still wanting to avoid too much conflict, and gossip.

"Sure you're not." He said, Damian always like finding ways to offend people. and Sexually was one of the best things to offend people.

"I am leaving." Jaime said leaving the room. Not liking where this conversation was going.

Jaime was going down the hallway he heard his friend recently. He didn't notice that there was a couple members of the staff in the hallway

Once Jaime found his friend room, he would like to know what Bart had been stuck with. He told his friend that he got struck with a killer.

"Wow, that sucks. I also got stuck with a villain," Bart said sympathetically. At least Jaime roommate didn't have anything personal against him.

"Who is it?" He asked. Jaime then saw a pile of blonde hair it was Thaddeus. Thaddeus was basically an corrupted version of Bart, his uniform was a green version of Bart costume. His civilian was a short sleeve button on shirt with white and yellow plaid pattern, and a dark pair of khaki.

"What do you want punk." Thad said, he didn't like being here he had to change the future.

"Holy shit it's a clone!" Jaime faked gaped. He didn't like the dark version of his best friend after Thad try to kill him and frame Bart, so angering him was very cathartic.

Thad glared at him, the cockroach deserve to die along with all others Leaguers. Everything the League touch turn into ash.

"Just kidding, I know who you are," Jaime laughed at the blonde expense. He was glad that he knew that the speedster wouldn't compromise his or his friend life.

Technically the blonde wasn't a clone he was an alternative timeline version of Bart.

"What do you want cockroach." Thad had no problem insulting people for the heck of it. He was better than them, he was a survivor through and through.

"It's a Scarab beetle actually," Jaime corrected, not understanding the insult.

"I wasn't talking about the Reach spawn." Thad said, believing that he was the hero of the story and Bart is the villain. That what Zoom taught him since before he could remember.

 _"I wish to exterminate the pest now,"_ The Scarab told Jaime.

Jaime snorted in response. Somehow the way the Scarab asked him to do it, made him laugh.

"It your friend fault we are here." He said referring to the indent. He knew that the Supergirl wasn't supposed to have blown up that nuclear power plant. So that was likely Bart fault somehow.

"Just shut the hell up!" Jaime wanted to snapped. He did not like that someone insulting one of his friends.

Bart was beginning to worry for his friend, one of the officers a female Captain from the United Kingdom by the name of Sarah Brown appear, "Ello, what going on here?" She asked, she was walking down the hallway when she hear Jaime. She was was here because she was a meta able to calm anyone near her down.

"He insulted Kara." Jaime said. Suddenly not nearly as anger as he was a minute ago, but he didn't notice and the Scarab didn't mention it.

"Calm down lad, you need to be reasonable. Considering your… situation." She said, not wanting him to just start killing people.

"He started it," Jaime said, wanting to defend himself.

"I am ending this understood." The Captain said, "Each of those collars have device that track their heart beats so if he dies we know that you were responsible."

"Yes, ma'am..." Jaime agreed, deflated, much to the Scarab irritation.

 _"Don't trust her, she using meta powers on your mind."_ The Scarab said.

Jaime eyes widen but knew that if he attack her if would end him up in prison. He decided he would keep an eye out but not attack anyone unless it is in self defense or to defend the Scarab.

 **-Megan and Terra-**

Megan went to her room she decided wanted to good first impression with her new roommate, "Hello there Terra." She said friendly.

"Oh, umm, hey?" Terra tried to be friendly but she been suffering problems since she got her powers, and was disowned by her parents.

"My name is _M'gan_ n _M'orzz_ but my friends refer to me by Megan." The Martian said. She would try to be friendly she was going to give it her all.

"Terra, no surname as you know." Terra replied. "So, umm, you were on that sidekick team right?" she was informed of them when she was told that Leaguers sidekicks would be joining the academy.

"Yeah, I was although I don't think that the team is anymore. " She said.

"Nothings 'anything' anymore," Terra sighed. "The league is a joke. The government controls everyone. There is no personal freedoms. There is no secret identities. All the adult members of the league lost their civilian jobs. I'd say the worlds in trouble."

"I guess then again change is never smooth. " She said to the earth bender, but she believe that sometimes change is the best choice even if you couldn't control it.

"Yeah probably," She said, "Then again it might be chaotic." The blonde said, while she was happy for the program if it didn't exist she wouldn't have anywhere to live or help her control her powers she just didn't trust easily.

"You don't know what that means." She said, remembering the attack on green and half Martians from the White Martians. It was only a small problem nothing major would come of it.

Terra smirked to herself. "I am not sure if metas like me are going to be help or I could mess the whole thing up," She whispered. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air -later Megan!"  
And with that she took off out of the room.

Megan decided to stay, she decided to see if there was anything in her stuff that could be dangerous or helpful. She found Prozac bill bottle, pills for depression bills. Megan was shocked was that why Terra seems a little bit off.

Little does the Martian realized that quite a few of these metas have problems, as the heroes will learn.

- **Meanwhile with Bart and Thad-**

Thad was busy trying to remove his collar with brute force, "I will escape from this." He said to his other. He wanted to leave but knew that he had to find a weakness in the collar, he knew brute force wouldn't work but if his counterpart thought he was using only brute force he won't figure out his real plan of escape.

"Sure you will," Bart snorted, he knew Thad wouldn't be able to get out of that collar, so he was focusing on Jaime. "You know that the Blue Beetle will stab you in the back the first chance he gets if it means not having to listen to that bug."

"Jaime is better than that he is as loyal as any other member of the team or the Justice League." Bart defended his friend even if he wasn't in the room.

"He would betray you like 'any other member of' the team or the Justice League'." Thaddeus said.

"All of the League are good people, and Jaime is the best." Bart said proudly.

"Didn't he throw you in prison?" Thaddeus asked, referring to the events on Warworld.

"The Scarab, that thing on his back, took over his body," Bart explained. "It's sentient. And evil. Pure evil."

"If it was evil it would have done the world a favorite and throw you out in the airlock." Thad said.

"Do you even know what you're saying? Because all I hear is 'blah blah blah," Bart mocked, flapping his hand like a mouth.

"Sure this coming from the guy who think changing the future is best done with slowly helping the future enemy as oppose to poisoning him like a real Leaguer." Thad said.

"I think we can both agree that we're the type who likes to hold all the cards, and not kill people." Bart he ignore the real Leaguer comment, the speedster smirked a little. "It's funny. We'd be dangerous if we ever worked together."

" I already am." He said, looking over the room. They wanted him for what he knew about politic more than his super speed.

"I'm not the one with a collar around my neck," Bart pointed out, keeping a close eye on him.

"I don't care." Thad said planning even with the collar around his neck.

 **-With Artemis and 'friends'-**

Artemis enter the room to find a goth girl with pink horn hair, and to her surprise a smaller female joker watching a laptop with headphones on.

"Hey," The Goth said offhandedly, she was not really interested in her or anything else at this school but an exit. While H.I.V.E. academy wasn't the best at least she had a choice there, she wasn't just looked down upon by the wannabe heroes. At the H.I.V.E. academy she was part of the best team, and was feared. While it wasn't the best place on earth, it is the only place on earth she went to willingly.

Duela was complaining, "No come on your not supposed to cover your ears before the gun shots." She said to her computer even if the screen is blank, in her little insane mind she was a movie critic.

Artemis was confused by this, "Wait, you guys are my roommates? " She asked, surprised to end up surrounded by villains. She was going to soldier on she was a hero and these two bad eggs won't change her.

"Apparently," Jinx yawed, looking bored she didn't care about her just wanting to escape. She heard about Sportsmaster rebellious daughter but never meet her before.

Artemis sat her bag down, "So what with the little Harley Quinn?" She asked, since not familiar with the young Clown, she knew some about Jinx her powers her real name, the fact that she originated from or at least her life as a super villain started in Central city.

"Don't call me that," She groaned groggily, not a fan of being mistaken for her 'mother'. She wanted to be known as her own villain.

Jinx snickered. "She's medicated right now." Artemis could tell that the pink hair goth didn't want to be here. The sad thing is neither did Artemis, but she wanted to keep on helping people and they would help her mother. Artemis would do anything for her mother.

"I would still like to know who is she?" She asked, unaware there was a third Joker, and she knew most of the villains by heart. So sleeping with an unknown Joker was a horrible, horrible idea.

"Duela Dent, remember it because I'm going to be the best villain in the world," The girl replied, glitter appear around the three of them for no reason.

"If you can get out of here," Jinx reminded her. She made an attempt before and was quickly taken down since she wasn't very good in hand to hand combat, not that it would help with the shock collar.

"Your pessimism isn't helping," Duela told her before slumping down again. "You're making me into a sad clown." A couple of water ball fell out of nowhere hitting the other two.

"No I quite like her pessimism, you should try it." Arty said, leaving to go get a towel not wanting to deal with a Happy Joker. She knew a sad Joker wasn't a good thing but they were less dangerous if they were sad, but she knew that she didn't want to make her mad. People die screaming if a Joker is mad.

Duela rolled her eyes, "Nah, that is not my style. I am just too much fun." More glitter appearing out of nowhere. Much to the two other girls surprise.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **reviews:**

 **sweetlittledevil85** **chapter 2 . 41m ago**

 **Poor Jaime.  
I got to wonder will the poses be at this school.**

 **My response: What do you mean by the poses?**

 **Travis rosen chapter 2 . 8m ago**

 **Is this supposed to be like Marvels Civil War? Also, who are on the run (Justice league member)**

 **My response: More or less but we will have our own take on it and twist.**

 **justTHATguyOVERthere** **chapter 2 . 13h ago**

 **I like the story concept, it's well writen. It's easy to see the parellism between this and Marvel's Cilvil War and I'm assuming you made Superman side against the agreement (or at least we're planning too) because he's like Captian America in his character. I also assume that's what you did with Batman acting similarly to Iron man (cause Theyre both billionaires and non-metas?) by siding with the government.  
You should know, if you don't already, that if that were to happen Batman would never agree to do that. This plot, where the government wants to control the Leauge, is already the storyline of an awesome graphic novel, The Dark Knight Returns. If you haven't read it, read it.  
You never actually see the original conflict but the result has Everyone stop being a hero or work with the government. Batman chose to retire because if he worked under the government then he'd still be a criminal, he'd just have to follow orders.  
That relates to your story because in the negotiating apperantly Batman was ok with telling everyone his identity meaning that through a large chain of obvious events criminals would go after Bruce Wayne and his assosiates AND he would be forced to play by the book.  
Playing by the book means he couldn't be Batman (a visual anti) unless he becomes a government puppet. **

**My response: Glad you like it. My first comic book was a Civil War book, I didn't get the rest sadly. I am not sure which side Superman is on, I am leaning towards him being on the government side but that means the rebels will have a larger fight on their side. No I am not going to make it like Iron Man who was mad stupid to extreme level, (so was Captain America) so that won't work. I never read Dark Knight Return so if there simply great. I am going to have this be like the War Doctor and the 10th Doctor. Actually I was planning on the heroes identity only be know by important government people, and only reveal to the public if they go rogue for blackmail purposes. To your last sentences the night of this story is still young.**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 2 . 45m ago**

 **Good job editing this together :)**

 **My response: Glad that you like it, this is your baby as well.**

 **7h1n9** **chapter 2 . 5h ago**

 **cool story**

 **My response: Glad you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4: First day of school

**DC Civil War 4.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young Justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from young justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon Ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **-The Next Day 8 Am.-**

The classes were beginning, and everyone was being herded in the halls. They had slips of paper with schedules were handed out. Everyone was with people their age and they try to balance out the numbers of heroes, villains, and metas were placed in each class don't want to start a riot.

The first class for a good portion of the heroes was supernatural history. Wally had it with his roommate Danny. There was Bart's roommate Thaddeus. Artemis and her roommate Jinx. Megan roommate Terra and Robin.

The class was boring for all of them, and the teacher (who rank was brigade general) was clearly against the supernatural which made it awkward for those who were for the supernatural. Megan didn't like this not one bit. On Mars children are raise to respect magic so hearing him insult this only anger her.

He started about crimes that happens by magic, "Or the dam explosion cause by the Witch boy in 1912." He said. He was focusing on the bad of magic and not even mentioning the heroes that use magic over the centuries. Artemis and Robin were so bored they just play ticktacktoe.

One of the villains Jinx was more interested in glaring at Kid Flash than the class. She recognize him as her ex who just dump her one day out of the blue. She was mad and knew how to hold a grudge hard. So learning that one of the first heroes that manage to arrest her, was her ex when she was ten and they would be living in the same area this would be a perfect chance for revenge.

While the teacher was turned away she threw a balled up piece of paper at him. Wally opened it to find it said 'asshole'. He knew that he should have just throw it away, and move on with his life. He was glad Trickster wasn't here thinking he would need to defend the 'Baby Flash' honor. He wonder how he got such bad luck with his villains he didn't get to just throw them in jail like most, he either date or get baby by them.

Danny notice this, "I think you got a secret admirer. " He joked. He figure that she wasn't a physical threat since she had that collar on. He knew that she was a meta and a former villain she likely wouldn't have much skill in hand to hand, nor weaponry. "Although why would she be in you pacifically?" He asked

"She's my ex," Wally explained, frowning. "Dumped her when I found out she's a villain. Now she wants my head on a pike." He really didn't want to break up with her but he wanted to be his uncle sidekick and his girlfriend being a super villainess got in the way of that. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happen if he didn't could he have change her, but if he try he would have never become Kid Flash.

"Good luck man," Danny snorted, "This could only happen to you." He was glad that none of his ex girlfriends had super powers. He do wonder what was the odds of the speedster psychotic ex girlfriend being at the same academy, considering that how many of the villains children that manage escape.

Wally rolled his eyes. "I wonder how the others are holding up?" Wally said, not wanting to talk about his troubles. He tried to escape the bad luck meta glare. Although they date years ago, so how is she still mad.

* * *

 **-With Jaime and Damian-**

Jaime walked into his classroom, and much to his dismay non of his friends were in there. The only people he recognized were some villains, and his roommate. He didn't like being here but didn't have much of a choice.

His roommate Damian was there, starting a tally list for something. He looked at people them added a few tallies. Giving a slight chuckle under his breath, then looked at his pencil adding another tally, giving another chuckle.

He didn't admit it, but Jaime was glad to see someone he knew, and as such went and sat beside his roommate. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Jaime wonder aloud, he been doing that a lot since he became the Blue Beetle. He always wanted to be a hero but didn't want to be treated like a monster.

"They're scared of us, we're the most dangerous people in the room," Damian said, sounding like he liked being feared. He was raise to used fear, darkness and deception to make himself a threat to his enemy.

Jaime didn't like that, so he try to distract himself. "Hey Damian what are you doing?" He asked, wanting to find out what Damian was counting and laughing about, maybe he just found something funny that Jaime didn't notice.

"Oh, I'm counting the ways I can kill everyone in the room with what I have on my person." He said, look at Jaime before putting down four tally marks down. He was a bit sadistic from how he was raise, and he believe himself to be a threat to all his enemies.

Jaime looked at what the other boy had with him. As he did the Scarab began listing ways they could be deadly. _"I can make a blade to impale people, vaporize them, I could alter my blaster to be similar to an Earth flame thrower, so many possibility…"_

"Please stop it." Jaime said, not wanting to kill anyone. He wasn't a pacifist but he wasn't a murder either. He sometimes wish he could just get rid of the Scarab from his back, but wanted to explore the world he love what he could do with the Scarab but didn't want to be a killer for it.

"What?" Damian snapped when he noticed Jaime staring, then asking him to stop doing something. What could the Hispanic boy possibly was being bugged by.

"You two think alike..." Jaime grumbled. Wondering how he keep being surrounded by crazy people. Why did his life seem to go in a tail spin when he became a hero.

"Hey, maybe if something happens to you maybe I could take your place." Damian said. While he was joking, the idea of getting the Scarab himself might be tempting to be able to make things right, make things done his way.

Jaime didn't like that idea, "I rather it got destroy." While he was getting better and even somewhat comfortable with Scarab but didn't like how anyone else being curse with the bug. He knew he couldn't get to be a hero anymore but he might be willing to try it.

 _"Nothing will happen to my host,"_ The Scarab growled in his mind. He was starting to enjoy his new host, and really didn't want to be bother with trying to break in a new one.

"Over-protective much?" Jaime complained to it. "Your threats don't works, I am the only one who heard any of them." Sometimes he wish that the bug came with a mute button.

Damian laughed. "Don't tell me the bug is protective of you? Aren't you just a fleshy battery for it?" He said, finding it weird an AI would care about a fleshy human.

The Scarab said, _"No a battery would provide more use to this host."_ Since the boy could be problematic to the Scarab with his cowardice.

Jaime said, "Hey." He was insulted by this, he didn't like having to listen to the Scarab insult him. The Scarab could be so annoying sometimes.

"Is for horses." Damian said, wanting to be irritating to people. Even if it was juvenile humor, he was a very childish person even if he had his own body count.

"Shut up," Jaime growled at him. He was having a hard enough time being in this dark cave despite all the lights and the walls they put up, he didn't need to be made fun of. Why couldn't people just leave him alone.

"You should tread more carefully, word is you're in trouble with the Dean already, insulted him to his face or something?" Damian guessed. He figure his roommate might have been a trouble maker as well. He might just make a friend to the other boy.

"It wasn't like that," Jaime defended himself. He wanted to avoid trouble and not be judge because of the Scarab, not again. The world already saw him worst than almost all of villains he fights.

"So what was it?" Damian asked, always looking for information. You can never know what you can find out about people, and how to used it later. Knowledge is power, and power keep you alive and happy.

"The Scarab really got on my nerve, and I blurt something else I shouldn't." Jaime admitted. He was ashamed that he let the Scarab get the better of him like that. If he didn't control himself he might be a puppet again, and that would confirm everyone fears of him.

"Great job," Damian snorted. "First person to anger the dean. For some reason I thought it would be me." He was actually kinda jealous of the Blue Beetle. He just love to anger people, it mean one was able to control someone.

"I didn't mean to." Jaime didn't want to be a trouble maker but the Scarab was messing with him. He wish Bart was here, he needed a sane friend. He even if he knew that Bart like to keep secrets from him. He just needed someone to come and help me.

"Well you should, better than being some teachers pet," Damian countered. "Especially since I say this is a trap." Damian said, his paranoia was showing. He never like people in authority other than himself.

Jaime was suspicious of this. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand how it could be a trap. They offered to help him deal with the Scarab they had to be good guys, right?

"You really think they don't want the bug on your back to be a weapon for the governments of the worlds." Damian said. He knew that people could be power hungry, not that he wasn't or that they were wrong he just knew the facts.

The teacher slam a ruler on their desk, "Damian we don't have time for your teenager propaganda." The Major said, he wanted to protect the current Blue Beetle from the world as much as the reverse.

"Whatever you say private Zack." Damian comment. Wanting to irate to the military man as much as possible. Pretty sure that corporal punishment wasn't allowed here so he is probably safe.

"That is Major Zechariah, and don't try to sneak past me I am a professional observer." The Major said, he knew that the assassin needed to be watch carefully one wrong move and everything goes downhill.

"Of course," Damian replied, then whispered to Jaime. "Bet that's why you were put in this class." Someone need to watch the two of them the two strongest ones, need to be watch and keep away from danger.

Jaime shuddered. He didn't want to be watched, he just wanted to know how to keep the bug from making him do things and move on with his life. Why doesn't anyone believe that?

"I can see you whispering," Major Zechariah snapped. "And Jaime is scared now. Do we need to have a talk about you threatening classmates?" The Major was worry that the assassin might make things harder than they need to be. He might make the boy even more hostile than need be, and with the Scarab he a threat to everyone.

"I would never," Damian said dramatically, laughing before being glare by the teacher. To him this whole thing was nothing more than a big joke, one he didn't want to be a part of. He just wanted to leave and maybe a take a few people with him.

"You are aware that if you fail this program you will be spending the rest of your life in specially made prison right." Major Zechariah inform him. They decided this would be their trial of fire, and if they didn't succeed they would not bother trying to redeem them they just throw them in a hole and explode a mountain on top of the hole.

"Of course," Damian said, rolling his eyes. "Funny that I am to be here -since I have no powers." He knew why he was here, his position in his family and his connection to Batman made him valuable.

"You're a deadly, well-trained, assassin -that's a power in its own right," The teacher replied smoothly. "A power I hope you will one day come to enjoy using for good." He really did believe that this would be able to help people, as oppose to killing people because the doctrine of a cult told him it was the right thing to do.

"You mean using for the government," Damian mumbled under his breath. While he wasn't an anarchist but he did not believe the governments of the world should be trusted with an army of metahumans. He believe that the League of Assassins exist to keep the governments of the world from getting too powerful.

"Your learning, slowly but your learning, because it is either that or just be another killer for hire." He said, "Oh and Jaime don't take anything he says to heart your live longer that way." He said, knowing that the assassin might try to used the Scarab as weapon against innocent people.

"Yes sir," Jaime said. While he wasn't exactly a fan of the boy, he didn't seem to be lying. So he would not choose sides until he have more information to decided.

 _"He is attempting to gain your trust -do not be fooled!"_ The Scarab snapped at him. Not wanting to have experiment done to this unit. Jaime flinched from the sound of the Scarab.

"Are you ok?" Major Zechariah asked him, sounding concerned for the boy mental health. He didn't want the kid to go insane and become a super villain.

"The Scarab is acting up, he doesn't like me being here." Jaime said. He didn't either but was really to at least try cooperate with people. He never wanted to be fear especially by possibly friends.

"Don't worry, you are safe here." He then threw a pencil at some desk behind Jaime, "Find somewhere to put your gum other than the bottom of your desk Angel." He said to one of the villainesses from H.I.V.E. during a robbery he was a bit of a control freak.

Everyone in the class went still as the student nervously picked up the gum and wrapped it in paper before shoving it in her pocket. She was far less dominant than Jinx, so she wouldn't rebel against authority out of fear.

"No harm done?" Angel asked. She was kinda afraid to be here without her powers to protect her. No wonder she was only ever a backup reserve, that was needed the one time they got capture.

"This time," The teacher answered. One doesn't become a Major without being patient but he had his limit. Maybe he was just being rough because he wanted Mister Reyes to feel safe here but Mister Wayne wasn't making things easy.

Jaime shrank in his desk, definitely not feeling safe. He wish he was back home spending time with his family, they were some of the few people who neither treat him like a fragile piece of glass nor a Reach spy.

 _"Instruction: Escape at lunch,"_ The Scarab ordered Jaime. He didn't like being here and knew that if they stay here both the unit and his host would be destroy. Why was his host so stubborn.

"Hey Jaime can you stay after class, I like to talk with you." The Major said, he wasn't sure that the assassin was a good role model for the boy. He was the boy counselor so he was the boy was his responsibility.

 _"Infuriating,"_ The Scarab growled. This was the exact opposite of what the Reach Scarab wanted. How could he escape if the Major was watching his host.

"Yes sir..." Jaime said quietly. Not wanting any trouble here, he just wanted to help people and not be control by anyone.

* * *

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

After class was over Jaime waited quietly until everyone was out of the room before approaching the teacher. He felt like he was a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What did you want to talk with me about?" Jaime inquired. He knew it was about the Scarab why couldn't that thing keep quiet.

"I actually wanted to see if it was possible for me to make some statements to the Scarab." Zechariah said. The Major knew that if the Scarab to be an ally to humanity he needed to become a willing friend, but the Scarab needed to know that he nor anyone else in the base let the AI push them around with Jaime.

"S-statements?" Jaime asked nervously. He had no idea what he wanted to do with the bug or himself. He was scare for what would happened.

 _"Instruction: Run away!"_ The Scarab tried to force Jaime to move. He needed to get away from this place. They wanted to experiment on the unit and the host.

Jaime wiggled in place, but forced himself to stay. He was surprise to see how much control the Scarab still had over him. Then he waited for the teacher to elaborate.

"He does hear me, doesn't he?" He asked, noticing the boy squirming around. He wanted to try to get on good terms with the Scarab. The major knew that the Scarab was sentience

"Yes, and he responds," Jaime explained. "He never stops talking..." The Scarab was so irritating to him, how is Jaime not a madman he'll never know.

 _"You need my guidance,"_ The Scarab insisted. If it wasn't for him Jaime would have been killed twenty times over, he was the only thing keeping Jaime from being killed.

"I am going to say something, it is for the Scarab not you." He said calmly, "Knock it off already." The Major said. He knew that if he could get the Scarab to accept humanity it would be the best possible outcome for all parties involve.

 _"Jaime, be a good host and voice my responses,"_ The Scarab told him, then said. _"Tell the idiot that I will not."_ The Scarab wouldn't give in to the human demands.

"He, uh, said he 'will not'," Jaime said awkwardly. He didn't like having to speech for the Scarab.

"It is a nothing more than an exercise of self destruction to both your host and your unit if you keep acting up like this. Jaime is a good person but people are scare of him because of you and the Reach." The Major explained. Hoping that if he inform the Scarab of how dangerous it was to try to force control of Jaime to do it bidding, or how having Jaime talk to it randomly after what happen to the Reach would be problematic.

 _"Let them be afraid, that way they will not touch my host,"_ The Scarab said calmly, believing the intimidation was the best option.

Jaime frowned, and repeated it for the teacher. He wasn't sure how long he wanted to stay at the academy. He would not want to scare anyone but a bad guy.

"Touch him? They will only touch him if they believe him to be a threat, a threat like if an alien parasite decided to force him to start killing people." He try to explained. He knew the Scarab was able to see reason so why did it not listen to his reason.

 _"Is that a threat?"_ The Scarab growled. He wasn't going to get a new host, this one was hard enough and they had a good relationship.

Jaime grew worried. "He thinks' you're threatening us..."

"Not a threat, a simple fact." He said. He wanted to try to keep the Scarab from being humanity enemy, but wanted to used logic not force.

 _"Let me deal with this one!"_ The Scarab ordered Jaime. He wanted to kill the Major to show that he and his host shouldn't be mess with. Power was a universal language to be left alone.

Jaime jerked back, away from the teacher so the Scarab couldn't touched him. "Just leave us alone, I'm ok. I have everything under control!" He didn't want the bug to hurt anyone nor for anyone to deal with the bug.

"Okay clearly this isn't working, if you need help or someone to talk to me. My door is usually open." The Major said. He would have to do this again, he didn't like that the boy refer to the himself and the Scarab as us.

Jaime was shaking a bit, as the Scarab was still yelling at him in his head, so he just nodded and ran out the door as fast as he could.

Once the boy was gone the major wrote down the experience into a book for later analysis. He would change the mind of the Scarab, the fate of billions depended on it. If the Scarab was the enemy of the Earth it could be the end of everything they know and love.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **justTHATguyOVERthere** **chapter 3 . 17h ago**

 **This last chapter misty felt like filler so I don't have much to complement. I like the fact that they don't know where they are.  
theres not much else to say, I skimmed most of this because as I said before, it really felt like pure filler.**

 **Yeah, I admit it is not the best chapter but we need to introduce several characters, but it wasn't too bad.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat** **chapter 1 . 16h ago**

 **Very interesting start, especially with more details than the Marvel Civil War I clearly based off of, and not directly repeating it**

 **I only read a couple issue of that even but know about it, but I like the idea of it a whole lot. Glad you like it, I put a lot of work into it.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat** **chapter 2 . 16h ago**

 **Zard a mind controller I see, explains how Batman agreed so easily**

 **I wouldn't exactly say that. Plus while it was off text it was never imply to be easy.**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 3 . 8h ago**

 **I'm seeing some complaints on this chapter being filler. But it's needed. The characters have to meet one another.**

 **Thank you for the review good buddy.**


	5. Chapter 5: planning for jailbreak

**DC Civil War 5: The planning phase.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young Justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any Dc properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **Looking for a beta, if you know a beta or better yet are a beta that like young justice and this story please give me a hand.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **In the hallway of the academy:**

Jinx was making her way to lunch when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked beside her and suddenly Thaddeus was at her side. The once leader of the HIVE five couldn't help but wonder what the powerless speedster wanted. "Did you need something?" She asked him, she was clearly bored and she said a sarcastic. "Wanna study for the test."

"Oh I'm doing plenty of studying -studying how to get out of this place," Thaddeus told her. He never like being anywhere by the orders of anyone else. He believe that he was the only hands anyone could trust is their own. He been looking around since getting here looking for any weaknesses in the prison defenses. While advance the only threat really was the other students and the teacher.

Jinx looked at this, "Do you have any ideas?" She asked. She walked around the whole place and it is clear that even the air duct were made so there were many but they all were too small to climb through. She even found the hole they used to put the Zeta tubes in, they cover it up with tons and tons of rubble to keep them in. The only way was the Zeta tubes but it was highly guarded.

"First we need to find a way to deal with my counterpart, and your ex." Thaddeus said. Since he knew that Bart and Wally would be the only threat that could keep up with him. Everyone else he fell like could be dealt with the others the metas weren't impressive to him, and the rest could be dealt with by some other young villain(s).

"Easier said than done," She said. "We don't have our powers, and this place is locked up tight. We need someone who still has their powers. Someone without a collar on who can help us out." There were some heroes but most of them seem like they would likely just retire, but they all have choice being here. Choice something Jinx never had in her life.

"Maybe, I got a plan to get it off." He said, he had skills from his time in the future. He just worry that with his counterpart here he would mess with him, and knowing more about what Wally can do than Wally does, he couldn't afford to do anything with the red head speedster around.

"WHAT YOU DO?" She yelled, she couldn't believe that the green clad speedster knew how to get the collar off and haven't done it yet. Her mind was spinning a million miles an hour: what was the way to get the collar off, will he help her get the collar off, why haven't he done it already, and what would he gain if she went along.

"Quiet, they will hear you." He said, he wasn't going to get caught because of her big mouth. He was starting to regret choosing her over Angel. He knew that she had skills and with her powers was a force to be reckon with. Although she was not known for her manipulation skills nor subtly.

"So spit it up, how do you get it off?" She snapped much more quietly this time. She was a bit irritable being here but knew that he was right. She needed to get out of here, she miss her friend at HIVE, the school itself wasn't great, but it was the only home she ever had that she didn't hate with a passion. Her parents were monsters, on the run was so lonely, and here was just another prison but at the HIVE academy she have friend.

"I know how to tricks the sensors that they used the collars to monitor us with, that should be able to get the collars off of me but that only the first part of our escape. I might be able to teach you them, so that you can get that collar off of your neck. Once we do, we'll have to worry about the students and staff. You looked for an ally either that annoying assassin or that clown will do." Thaddeus said, wanting to leave he have work to do and didn't have a lot of time of do it if he doesn't start soon. He had to change the world for better.

"Never trust a clown Thad, but I think I know someone who wants out even more than us," Jinx said thoughtfully. She heard someone talking about how he was unhappy here and wish he would be able to leave. That could mean that he could be ally to their cause.

"Who?" Thaddeus questioned. He knew that Angel would like to leave but without a team to back her up she was more of a scout give weaken enemies then retreat for the heavy hitters to finished off, but they didn't have any heavy hitters and the small spaces made her to be more of a hindrance than an asset to them.

Jinx looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Overheard something in the hall, when walking earlier," She said. "I didn't catch their name but they were arguing with a teacher. Person said 'we' but I never heard a third person. They might be mute or something. Either way those two are in Major Zechariah's class and they want out." She said, if one of the heroes were willing to help them maybe they could have access codes to help them or at the very least be able to have a fair fight.

"Wait, was he a former villain? Anyone else will likely betray us on the first chance they got." Thaddeus said knowing something was off. The idea of a meta knowing what they are doing is dubious, and a hero turning rogue is not impossible was extremely improvable. He found her statement to be questionable at best and suspicious at worst.

"Not sure, I didn't see either of them -But I'd recognize the voice," She said, she had PE class she knew it wasn't the Robin since she knew that Duela wouldn't leave him alone for any amount of time, and a silent clown was more unlikely than having Cthulhu and Voldermort came to their world wanting to play tea party with Nixon and Lincoln.

"So what, we're just going to run around listening to people talk?" Thaddeus droned. He knew that was a useful trait, but if someone like that made a pattern of eavesdropping were be a double bladed sword. If he align himself with her would he lose all his secrets, he had to chance it.

"We'll figure something out," She said. "Courtyard is popular at lunch, maybe we'll find them there." She said, since she knew that the guards keep an eye on them in a hallway because they knew that if they didn't something like this might happen. The only reason they can talk freely here is because the guards were on the break and that they could be caught at any moment if they're not careful.

"What about the assassin, and your friend from H.I.V.E.?" He asked. "For the record normally I wouldn't offer but since my bastard of a grandpa haven't save me yet, I need to do it myself." He said, sometimes he wonders why he didn't just smother him when he and the chance. He figure if Zoom haven't made himself notice he must be dead or gotten born with the present and life his grandson to died.

"I'll talk to Angel but she is a bit of a coward, and we'll look for the assassin while we search for the two I heard," Jinx decided. "But hey, did you hear about what's going on outside yet? They won't tell us anything." She said, knowing that if they didn't know what was going on I be harder for them to plan on escaping if they don't know if someone was looking for them or not.

Thaddeus looked around then said. "I've been eavesdropping. Since like some heroes don't want to play by the rules. Don't know everyone but Green Arrow tried to stop a school transport bus, and no one can find Dr. Fate." He said, he was convince that Dr. Fate would have favor having the world government try to force order among meta humans and magic users to learn how to used their powers and keep them under control.

"Sounds like fun," Jinx chuckled. She sincerely doubt that any Leaguer would just help the two of them, they never had much luck. Ironically her ability to make other people bad luck had such horrible luck. Her luck been bad since the moment she was born.

"More than we're having here," Thaddeus agreed, then he saw Damian talking to another kid, "There's the assassin boy. You ready?" He said, he knew that if he didn't have help he would never escape from ether of his prisons. So rely of these common crooks or wait for his grandpa to save him.

"Sure, wait a minute the one he talking to, is that one of the mini league?" Thaddeus asked, "What does the assassin has to do with mister Reyes, other than being roommates?" The idea of the kid who almost hand the world over to the Reach dealing with someone that have plenty of skills of killing and no morals getting in the way of that. Not that he was very much different, it was more cautious worry than moral outrage.

"The mini leaguer is smiling, he looks happy," Jinx observed. "I think they're friends." Maybe if they can convince one of them to help them to escape they can get the other one to join and that the four of them would be able to escape, they would get killed in combat but have some action just long enough to escape, and that all that matter as far as Jinx was concern.

"One way to find out," Thaddeus said before making his way over. "Damian Wayne, a pleasure to meet you! Jaime, you good? How's the bug?" He said, he knew that it would be more effective to try to reason with the assassin, knowing that he would the assassin would want to escape as much as he does, but he had to be careful these guys could be their greatest allies or worst enemies.

"We're both fine," Jaime said, shrinking behind Damian. He was hating himself since got here, he felt like he was made out of glass and could harm himself and so many others if he didn't stay close to his friends. He knew why, he knew that after the Reach took control of the Scarab that he doesn't have the intellect and will power to keep the bug under control like he should, he a failure.

"You must be Thad," Damian responded, they looked at Jinx. "This your girlfriend? What do you two want?" He said, he knew one thing information was power, and when you can gather both you can make your own choices. He wonder what he could get out of this Inertia character, they both wanted to escape but needed a plan.

"Nothing major just wanted to see how you were doing?" He said, looking wanting to show the assassin that he wanted to talk with him without Jaime around. He knew that the mini leaguer would be likely to reveal the plan to the general which would be the exact opposite of what they wanted, and needed. He wasn't going to be stuck anywhere again, he needed to be in control.

"Your the voice I heard." Jinx said. She thought he was just some random mea that was here because the government wanted to used him as weapon. The voice having connection with the league made the whole thing a whole lot harder for herself and Thaddeus, but they must persevere if they wanted to escape from this dump.

Thaddeus hope she wouldn't reveal anything she shouldn't. He wasn't sure how much training she got in subterfuge and manipulation so she could revealed more than need be. That what he hated about working with others they either put you in situations where you will die or worst where they would died. It would be more trouble than it was worth sometimes.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked her. He don't remember having any contact with the HIVE five member since he help capture her when the smart midget accidentally knock her away when she try to escape. He didn't have any real history with her other than he was a hero and she was a criminal. So why was she so interested in him?

"I overheard you arguing with your teacher earlier," She said, putting two and two together. "That explains why the conversation was so weird. You were talking for yourself and the bug." She said, she did have some training in detective reasoning skills from her time in the HIVE academy.

Thaddeus wanted to talk to Damian, but want leave Jinx alone with Jaime. He felt like everyone else is either incompetent or planning on manipulating him for their own goals. So he had to be careful even if he try to convince the young assassin to join in on their escape plan, they could still fail. Thaddeus had to take a chance.

"You look like you want to talk -so talk," Damian ordered, he knew that something was up if two villains were walking next to him and one of the mini leaguer. "Or I'll make you." The raven hair boy wanted to know what the speedster was planning, and if the speedster was a threat or an asset to him. It probably was an escape but wanted to know how.

"It's a delicate conversation." He said looking at Jaime, not wanting to say to talk alone that would draw attention. Knowing that the four of them were watch, but that was because they were the best. A major fault that Thaddeus admit about himself is that he settle for nothing but the best that he can get his hands on. Even second best were not good enough never were never will be.

Damian watched Thad's face. "You want to break out." The assassin could read people and could tell that the speedster wasn't happy and wanted freedom. Damian did as well but he wasn't going to risk being held here permanently because he was a part of a failed attempt at escape. He knew that this place were be hard, and didn't want them to be a hindrance to his future plans.

Thaddeus shushed him. "Not so loud!" Why is it everyone in the past must stay out loud what they just heard, this plan only work if no one else knows about it. He needed them to be stealthy and they all seem to have a loud mouth. Death would be better than this.

"You're the one yelling," Damian told him. He was trained to know how to make plans and keep thing secrets for his own good. Things were dangerous in the world and being related to such powerful assassins taught him that. He only humor him since he understood rule 24 of the Evil Overlord List, he wasn't a god and needed help.

Jinx was distracting Jaime, talking about the times they meet up in the past and fight. Saying stuff like no hard feelings, they were both doing their jobs. Asking what his life before this was like, yadda yadda yadda.

"How?" Damian asked. He was a master strategist in his own mind, so the idea of this non speedster somehow finding a route to escape, that he haven't sound ridiculous. Although he would heard him out just to humor the time traveler might be able to have an actually plan a way out of it.

"Patience we got many in our way." Thaddeus whisper. He had a plan but it was extremely flexible, but it wasn't unbreakable all the people involve needs to be loyal. He knew the assassin was treasonous but knew the assassin wanted out as much as the time traveler was. Thaddeus believe that a small but elite group would be the best route.

"Who else knows your plan, if you even have one," Damian asked. If this non speedster was a failure he would take him down and do a plan himself. So either he get out or he gets to kills someone, win-win scenario.

"Plans coming, right now we're gathering allies," Thaddeus explained. Thaddeus needed to figure out what resources they had before making a plan. He might also need to see if there anyway to cut the loose ends if either of them say no to their plans to escape. Hopefully one of them were get the god forsaken collar off of his and less importantly Jinx necks.

Jinx was talking to Jaime, "Hey, I hear they wanted to lobotomized you to get rid of the Scarab, is that true?" She heard a couple teachers talking about it in the hallway, stealth wasn't her strong suit but was something she did have skills in. She knew what it was like to be experiment on and used as a weapon against her will, so she felt sympathy for the boy.

Jaime went tense. "I haven't hear that, but if they try it won't end well for them..." Jaime didn't want to hurt anyone unless they had it coming like most members of the League of Shadows. He wasn't a pacifist but he understand that the killer alien AI might have some extremist views that he didn't like.

The way he said it made Jinx think he was threatening to people, when in reality he worried for them.

 _"I will kill them,"_ The scarab told Jaime. _"You have nothing to fear"_ While the unit found the host action irritating at times the scarab did care for him and wanted to protect him. Plus this one isn't trying to experiment or control the unit. Plus what point was it to get some lesser host.

"Thaddeus told them, if our plan is to work me, you and Jinx can't be seen together too often." Thaddeus said o the assassin while he HIVE five leader keep Jaime busy. Thaddeus was so arrogant that he didn't know if the soldiers t got suspicious the whole thing would fall apart. He had to stay apart unless they had no other choice.

"Naturally," Damian said, then motioned to Jaime. "What about Jaime? I'm not leaving him here, they'll kill him." The assassin actually manage to become pretty good friends with the current Blue Beetle, and didn't want to lose an ally like that so soon. Plus the boy hate it hear as much as the next time.

"Hey if you don't want to leave, no one is going to use you as a hostage." Thaddeus said, he wanted the Blue Beetle as his ally but knew that the 'Justice' League were on good terms with him and wanted the program to succeed. Thaddeus doesn't care he just want out of it ASAP.

"Then you lose my help," Damian told him. He wasn't going to lose a loyal friend for a traitorous speedster. He knew that Jaime was the closest thing to a friend he ever had, and Thaddeus like to give mini rants about Zoom when he thought no one was around, and Thaddeus claim that when he free he would go back to Zoom.

Thaddeus frowned, having Damian's help would be very beneficial, and he didn't want him to tell the teachers. Why was everyone from this time period so uncooperative, he just wanted to get free and alter the history of this planet to the best of his abilities. Why can't they make things easy.

Damian wouldn't he just not that type of guy. He felt like if the governments of the world wanted to control metas he wouldn't help them. Although he wish he could see how the powerless speedster plan would fail hilariously. He would keep talking but hear a door open. "We'll talk later, We're being watched," Damian said, pointing over to were a teacher had just entered the courtyard.

"Right..." Thaddeus agreed, taking off. "Jinx, I am leaving." He said, wishing that the talk with the assassin and the 'rogue' Leaguer ended with them happily and but patiently waiting for the next move for them to leave he place.

Jinx figure she leave once the blonde was done, "It just what I hear, I have nothing to do with it." She said leaving, giddy that she manage to make the Hispanic boy paranoid towards her enemies.

 **To Be continue…**

 **Review:**

 **drowninginfandomsandcantgetup** **chapter 2 . Feb 22**

 **Hey, I was wondering if I could beta your story? I really like it so far, I see a few mistakes. Don't mean to offend or anything.**

 **No offense taken, I happily accept your offer. I know I am not the best writer but I am always looking for ways to improve my stories. Umm, did you remove your beta button?**

 **justTHATguyOVERthere** **chapter 4 . Feb 22**

 **I liked this chapter. It had steady character development and wasn't jumping all over the place character wise. I also liked that you included the Damian calling the school a trap and him pointing out that he has no powers. The majors argument made no sense because going by that logic, anyone who is specially skilled will go to prision if they don't pass that test. That's incredibly stupid.  
Therefore, Damian's point on him being there because of Batman makes sense because Batman most likely put him there to keep an eye on things. That is what I believe Batman would do anyway.  
Good chapter overall. Good luck.**

 **I glad you enjoy the chapter. The Damian thing was mist idea but it was smart point. It is to show how the program work. Yeah, but anyone who know about his comic counterpart know there are other reason.**

 **sweetlittledevil85** **chapter 4 . 16h ago**

 **what type of class were Jaime and Damian in.**

 **I forget to mention that huh, let's say a social study class.**


	6. Chapter 6: interviews part 1

**Dc Civil War 6.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young** **Justice** **or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any Dc properties not from young justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS I know Artemis and Wally are fully grow in season 2 but here their de-age because I like them and the younger members are going to be more important in this story.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **-Later That Week-**

In order to deal with the emotional trauma of being separated from family and having powers the school had decided to set up mandatory therapy sessions for the students about once every couple weeks or until their designated 'teacher' (just military official). After school hours of course. Most members of the faculty were participating, with risk factor being a huge concern -as well as ensuring the students would feel safe with their help, and convince the villains and run risk to stay here.  
Jaime was just about to attend his first session, and he wasn't happy about it. There was no other option though then to play along. He wasn't sure if he wanted to escape with the villains or stay in this awful with his friends, he wasn't a fan of either option but had to make a choice. So he reluctantly waited in the room for about ten minutes when the teacher showed up.

It was Major Zechariah he volunteer for the boy, and the evil speedster. "Greetings mister Reyes." He said to the boy, sitting down in front of him. He knew that he was under the most stress of all of the young Leaguers, considering what the Reach did to him and how he was now struck in the academy program despite being against it.

"H-hello, good to see you," Jaime said nervously. "Not sick of me after social study class?" He said, he was really nervous. The whole school seem to be out to get him because of the darn bug on his back, and he got only one friend since coming here and he was a self proclaim killer. How he wish he took the scenic route that night sometimes.  
His teacher laughed at the joke. "Good to see you're feeling more comfortable around me. That's very good." He really did want to help the kid to accept the program willingly. He admit he would like if they change several part of the program but needed to show that the program could work out first.  
Jaime nodded in acknowledgment, trying to ignore the scarab's objections. He didn't want to leave, he knew if he did he wouldn't go see his family again. Sometimes he asked God why of why him. _"Knock him out he want to destroy us."_ Scarab said, trying to make Jaime armor over the boy arm.  
"The bug is messing you isn't it?" Major Zechariah asked. He knew that the bug wasn't going to make things easy, but the Major knew to get results you need to do the right thing in the right way.  
"Yes, he want me to knock you out." Jaime said. He didn't hate the major but didn't know what he could do to help him return home. Maybe see the sunlight once again this place wasn't exactly very homey to the young boy.  
"Good luck with that, I have one hundred completed mission." He said. He manage to get several missions either by orders or volunteer and almost every single one of them were completed with minimum causalities. He would be a general but felt like he wasn't ready for any more promotion yet.

 _"He is threatening you!"_ The scarab insisted. The scarab didn't want anyone to be with the host, it is going to protect him for as long as the human host is alive. It cannot afford for a less worth human to have the unit. The current host did help take down the Reach.

"No he's not, you paranoid bug!" Jaime snapped back, finally regaining his composure. Why couldn't the scarab just leave him alone. He haven't been able to think clearly since coming here, they bug was living to the title of bug.

"You poor thing," Zechariah said with pity. He didn't want to coddle the boy but knew that he needed a show the better part of humanity. He been through so much stress, the major would be the one to help him anyway he could.

 _"You are better than him, let me destroy him."_ Scarab asked. The scarab refused to let anyone take control of the unit or the host. The scarab was aware that the military man might be the greatest threat currently.

"I am not letting you use my body for murder." Jaime yelled, he wasn't going to killed anyone unless he was absolutely positively without a doubt sure that he needed to protect himself or others. He really didn't want anyone to died because of the scarab. Ironically he did like being a member of the Justice League but the price was a bit much.

"Trust me we will find out what the bug problem is." Zechariah said, wanting to find a way to fit the bug attitude. Why couldn't the bug see that the Major wanted to help the boy and the bug anyway he could. His superior wanted to make sure the boy wasn't a threat to the world.

"He's over-protective, that's his problem," Jaime said, sounding frustrated. How is it of all of the AI's in the universe how did he get the one that is paranoid and had a mouth to it.  
 _"I am as protective as I need to be!"_ The scarab corrected. _"You are in constant danger."_ The boy have been attention of several criminals since he escape from the Reach submarine, so the Scarab been looking for threat to the host full time.  
"Is the shower a danger -because you tried to blow it up!" Jaime countered. He was grateful that he was being watch but this is too much.

The scarab didn't stop. _"It was slippery and you fell!"_ The bug said, paranoid about the host safety, it been far worst since coming here.

"I fell down because you cause an explosion." Jaime said, he nearly made Bart and Robin piss themselves. Needless to say it was suggested that he shower alone until the bug would stat blowing things up. Good thing this thing is government funded so money wasn't a problem.

"We might want to find a way to lower the scarab power." He said, "Because I can't imagine the scarab weapons going off is good for you or friends." He would like to keep all of the students here safe he didn't want to make Jaime feel like a monster to do it.

"I have everything under control," Jaime insisted, remembering how much pain he was in when the league tried to remove the scarab before, and what happened with the green beetle. "Haven't killed anyone yet, right?"  
"You seem afraid of people touching the scarab," The teacher remarked. He knew that the boy started to think of the scarab as a part of his body, and been on edge for awhile.

Jaime frowned. "Last time someone promised to fix it, I was turned into a human puppet," he reminded him. He wanted the bug not to scare him, but didn't know if there was anyone here he could trust.

"I understand." He knew what was going on. "But we can't have the scarab blowing things up without something to keep it under control. We trust you but it might not be enough." He said, they weren't going to do anything until they were sure that Jaime was a threat or not, so the Major had time.

Jaime did want something to keep the bug in control. He wanted that to be himself but couldn't and anything forcing control made him afraid that he would be put under controlled.

 _"I am not your enemy,"_ The scarab insisted, sounding a bit calmer than usual. It would try not to force itself if it means to keep the host happy.

"He got worse after what happened with the reach," Jaime admitted. "Before that he was started to be ok with some people, but now he doesn't want anyone near me. He says that everyone wants to hurt me." Jaime said, and the bug talk started to make him a bit paranoid.

"That strange you would think the opposite would be true, I would he encourage you to do dangerous things so he could get a host he can control easier." Zechariah said. He wonder why the Scarab wanted Jaime to live and not died. What was Jaime to the alien killer AI.

"He likes me, not sure why," Jaime said. "Says I'm a perfect host. If I'd just do as he says." Jaime had no idea what 'perfect host' mean nor did he really wants to, the less he knew about the bug desires the better.

"Can you asked him to elaborate what he means by 'perfect host'?" He asked, not sure what so special about Jaime to the Scarab. Wouldn't Jaime desire not to kill anyone only be a hindrance than an asset.

"You heard him," Jaime said to the scarab, wanting to hear the responded from the bug. The thing had to have a reason for it interest in the boy.

 _"When we actually work together I am able to reach my full abilities, which is rare for such a physically weak host,"_ The scarab said, then added. _"Jaime is also interesting."_ The scarab said, not mentioning what he mean as 'interesting'. Jaime rolled his eyes at the scarab, and then he repeated his words. At least he can share his misery with someone else, that will be fun.

"I wonder if there is another meaning behind the term 'interesting'." Major Zechariah said. He really did want to see if the Scarab to be without a doubt a benefit to mankind. Plus 'interesting' might mean something different to an alien machine than it would to a human being.

"Another meaning?" Jaime inquired. Jaime didn't think there might be another meaning behind some of the words that the scarab said.  
 _"The human is plotting something, I can tell,"_ The scarab insisted again. _"Be on guard."_

"I'm not sure but sometimes you needs to be careful with alien technology." He said, "Sometimes humans can be both the most trustworthy and treasonous species in the universe." He said, being a military man saw humanity at its worst and it at its finest, you just need to know how to turned the former into the later and not vice versa.

Jaime backed away from him. "Is that a threat, or a warning?" He knew that if the scarab thought he was a threat he would force Jaime to just murder the major, where he now sits. That would only made things so much harder for everyone involve.

"Neither, please do not misunderstand me," Zechariah said, not wanting to lose the little trust he had gained. He was a people person, but this was a challenge since the boy had an insane voice in his head.

 _"Be careful,"_ The scarab advised.

"It is just a warning." Zechariah said, "It a shame someone young like you have to deal with humanity worst. All I wanted to do is make sure you don't lose yourself in all the chaos." He did want to help Jaime but wasn't sure what to do.

Jaime didn't like what he was saying. "Just leave us alone." Jaime said, unaware that he just used 'us', and accepted that the scarab was a part of him. The scarab was becoming a part of the boy life, and he was starting to accept and be comfortable with the bug.

"I can't do that, for your sake," Zechariah insisted. Trying to show that he had Jaime best interest at heart despite everything. Then he notice something was up. "Wait a minute 'us'?" He asked, Jaime then realized his mistake. "I am not threatening either of you." Zechariah wanted to make things better not worst. He try to touch his arm wanting to comfort the boy.

Jaime flinched away when Zechariah attempted to comfort him. He didn't want to be comfort by the Major.

 _"Attack,"_ the scarab ordered. This was clearly a trap or a ruse that they should waste any time with. Just get rid of the threat, and leave this prison.

Jaime grabbed his own head. "Just shut up!" This was getting so annoying, he just wanted to be able to think for himself. He just need a few minutes of silence, without the scarab yelling in his mind.

Zechariah frowned, he didn't like that Jaime was afraid of him now -or his use of the word 'us'. It meant that at least in that moment he was acting with the scarab. He's have to find out if this is happening a lot.

"What do you want from us?" Jaime asked him, just wanting to go back to his room, and rest. Find out what was going up with the bug, why he on edge, and maybe find a way to fix things.

"Well for one why are you talking as if there are two of you?" Zechariah said, "You are still an individual Jaime." He worry that the bug was taking over or manipulating Jaime and that would help no one else at all. He wasn't going to killed the boy even if their superiors said so but doesn't mean if there was a problem with Jaime he would fix it.

"Because the scarabs here too," Jaime explained. "I have to talk for him and everything. You even asked me to do it for you." Zechariah frowned again, he hoped that he did not make Jaime's already fragile mind worse from that request.

"I'm never alone, and I'm never just me," Jaime said when Zechariah didn't respond. "The scarab and I are always together." He was stuck with the scarab for the rest of his life and he wouldn't escape from this imprisonment.

"I got B'arzz on speed dial, if you would like to talk with your mentor." Zechariah said, he didn't want it to go this far. The alien was the only one who would be able to calm the boy down, since the major wasn't getting there.

Jaime straightened up and glared. "No." he growled, despite what some people believe he was not on good terms in with the Martian ,for the green former beetle for helping the reach mess with his mind.

"Jaime, are you alright?" Zechariah asked him. Clearly there were some issue between the young man and the Martian that he wasn't told about.

"He hurt me -us- and he'll do it again!" Jaime snapped. "If you bring him here we swear we will kill him!" Jaime said, unaware he just threaten to kill someone who was a friend to him.

"What are you talking about?" Zechariah said, "Did something happen between you two that I should know about?" Zechariah would have to talk with the bat about that tidbit of information. Thank goodness these aren't being recorded or the government of the world would happily execute him for that statement. He was sure it was just the boy being under pressure not thinking reasonably.

"He reprogrammed the scarab, made him stronger, then he gave us to the reach -he betrayed us!" Jaime snapped, he was unaware that the Martian was also under mind control when he did that. He just didn't want to be force under mind control by anyone ever again in his life.

"Oh, Jaime," Zechariah didn't know what to say, he was a people person, but there was only so much he could do with someone like Jaime with a damage psyche. Why did he volunteer for this kid, oh he was the least corrupt person here.

"I couldn't even scream..." Jaime sobbed, the whole process was horrible. He asked M'gann to erase his memories but none of the Martian would.

"I'll communicated with the League to get an explanation." He said. Something important was going on and he needed to get into the loop. "You are safe now." He try to promise him.

"I think you can understand why I can't believe you," Jaime said softly. "May I please go back to my room." Maybe the assassin would be able to make him calmer.

"Yes, we'll talk more another time," Zechariah agreed, glad that Jaime spoke as an individual again.  
Jaime ran out of the room, and Zechariah wasted no time calling Green Beetle to find out what was going on.

"Hello can I speak to mister O'oomm?" He asked, Zechariah was the only one to say the Martian name right the first time, he had a perfect memory since he was a child. The Martian had a lot of explaining to do.

"Speaking, how may I be of service," Green Beetle asked, confused by Zechariah's sudden call. He found the academy program to be weird but figure it deserves a chance it most likely would work.

"I would like to ask you some questions about Jaime, and why he's terrified of you to the point that his scarab has grown over-protective," Zechariah informed him, he honestly doubt the scarab was only over protective because of the Martian but exaggerated to see how much it was.

"I was afraid this would happen." He said, "The scarabs are made to be against those the compromise their selves and hosts, it is possible after all that happen to the Scarab it possible it safety protocols are getting in the boy subconscious." The Martian said, he was a expert on alien tech but only knew so much about the scarab.

"They're too connected because of the trauma," Zechariah didn't like that idea of someone with trauma and one of the most power weapon ever made attach to his body.

"How is Jaime doing?" Green Beetle asked, worried for the boy. He wanted to be the mentor to the boy, and despite being put under mind controlled he did feel responsible for the trauma the boy went through.

"He's generally content, when he's left alone," He wouldn't settle for that, the human race is a social species. He couldn't be left alone with the alien AI as his only companion, while Damian was a friend he still was an assassin. "He doesn't want anyone around him. Our dean chose to place him with a trained assassin as a roommate, because if he ever snapped then they might actually survive it. No one is sure what Jaime is going to do."

"I would try to used my mental powers but that would only make things worst." He said, knowing that using mental powers on someone who is emotionally unstable against their will only make things worse for all involve.

"The problem now is that Jaime is starting to believe the scarab," Zechariah informed him. "He's becoming afraid of people. He just accused me of threatening him, saying I was going to hurt him. The rest of the staff have noticed him avoiding or glaring at people for no reason. It's a real problem. Someone needs to show him that he's safe."

"Isn't he a friend with the Allen boy, maybe have those two talk." B'arzz said, knowing that Impulse and Blue Beatle are best friends. Impulse was able to help mister Reyes get control of his body again, so they would help the other boy.

"They do talk, but Bart won't say anything that could upset him," Zechariah sighed. "They talk about games and stuff. Look, is there any way you would be willing to come here and talk to him. It might help." He would see if Jaime was really that insane, he would have to get some of the guards to protect the Martian.

"Right now he thinks' I'm a monster," The former Green Beetle reminded him. The alien archaeologist wanted to help the boy but knew it had to be one Jaime terms, and that if the human wanted it to be done.

"And that's why he can't trust anyone -if he can't trust his mentor he can't trust no one," Zechariah side. "That seems to be his mentality." He knew that the boy was more afraid than mad but worry he might develop hatred against human race if he not calm down.

Green beetle sighed. "I will try." He didn't know what he really could do.

"I'll see if I can get Mister Allen to help." Zechariah said. It wouldn't be too hard to find and talk with the smallest of the speedsters.

"When do you want me to come?" Green Beetle asked him. He knew he had to be careful but take the boy emotions and fear into account.

"I am going to let you choose, I currently not sure." He didn't want to be here since it was between the two of them, but a lot was on the line and the bug could ruin the boy life and the human and AI relationships for decades.

* * *

 **Meanwhile down the hallway:**

Jinx walked into the therapy room, sat down in the big chair and put her feet up as she waited for whoever it was she would have to deal with. She didn't want to be here so why should she used any of the manners that she learn about from her time in the HIVE academy, she a prisoner and will not cooperate with her captors. She would be as problematic to any plans they have as possible without putting herself in danger.

" Ello love, so your that leader girl from that H.I.V.E. five group? " She asked in her British accent, wanting to seem friendly, even if it was pointless with her powers.

"That's me, who are you?" Jinx asked, since the military woman didn't give out her name beforehand.

"Mt name is Captain Sarah Brown," she said. "So how's school treating you, love." She said, wanting to help the villainess get comfortable here and want to help the law instead of fighting it.

"Well, I hate it here -a lot," Jinx complained with an eye roll. "This place is literally hell." It was ungrounded, she was being judge, and hated by all around her, all that is missing is the brimstone and the lake of fire.

"Really that can't be right we just got rid of the river of fire." The Captain joked, she was going to see if she can get the witch to slip up about what is wrong. She and the Major wanted to get their loyalty before any information from their students.

Jinx took a moment to realize the woman was trying to joke with her. "Ya, real funny," Jinx grumbled, why did people enjoy seeing her suffer. Her parents, Wally, and now her own counselor.

"So why do you feel bad here?" Sarah inquired, she knew this place wasn't the best but knew she deserves a better life than a criminal and possible terrorist.

"I haven't seen the sun in weeks and I'm bored!" Jinx told her. "And I'm not the only one, everyone's on edge! And no one is here by choice!" She knew all the other young villains wanted to leave and several of them wanted to escape but the only one that seem to had any idea of what they're doing was the speedster.

"The heroes seem pretty happy, but I do think you might have a point with the sun." She said, she wanted to help the girl out to show that she didn't have to be a criminal for a happy life.

"Is that what you think?" Jinx laughed. "I've heard some of them talking about trying to get in touch with the leaguers who went rogue!" She said, maybe she could get some of the rogues leaguer to become an ally for HIVE.

"Care to tell me who love?" Sarah asked, if that was true they should really reach out to those students. She didn't want to make them threat, but if they were causing problems she had to talk them out of it. How peace was delicate.

Jinx snorted. "Why the hell would I tell you, you troll!" She wasn't going to compromise any future allies just because this limey asked her to do it. She was her own woman and not some government tool.

"I can asked General Zard if we can take you to a field trip if you help me." She said believing that they weren't threat, and deserve to have some free time even if they were being watch. She knew that she was on speaking terms with the general.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I want freedom, not a kids field-trip." She didn't want to be held down in a place being watch for the rest of her life, she wanted to be in control of her own life, no matter what.

"You lost the right to freedom the second you nearly murder that school bus full of children." She said referring to the event that ultimately got Jinx and the other HIVE student caught. They wanted to steal a mystical artifact as it was moving unfortunately they got caught and had to fight with the team. She was knock out accidentally by an attack from one of her teammates, Gizmo yeah that was her name.

"That was the mini leagues fault -we were just trying to steal something!" Jinx snapped. She wasn't a murderer. She never kill she was sure she could if she needed to, she just never needed to before in her life. There might be some accidentally hurt civilians and heroes but never try to killed before.

"That was a gift between the U.S. and Vlatava, you could have started an international incident." She said. Despite Vlatava disagreeing with some US policy like trusting the Reach, they were on good terms but losing a gift from the royal family was going to cause major division between the nations.

"So what," Jinx scoffed, standing up. "Look, I don't want to be here so... later." She said, not wanting to be looked down at by anyone. With that she left the room. Once out she felt her blood start to boil from frustration. She was better than that. She was so angry she never questioned why she wasn't nearly as mad in the room as she should.

* * *

 **eternal mist** **chapter 5 . Mar 12**

 **Oh Jaime. poor think**

 **My response: Poor 'think'? Yeah he does have a hard time.**

 **MissPurple1234** **chapter 5 . Mar 12**

 **Hey! I really love your story, it's a really good idea and I like how you turned it out. I kinda think that the friendship between Jaime and Damian is interesting, because, who thought that the two of them could get along? Anyway, hope you'll update soon!**

 **My response: Yeah, probably why it was the first role-play that end up working. I wanted to give him a roommate, and figure the two of them would get close. Damian would be excellent talking with people, and Jaime need friends.**


	7. Chapter 7: Interview part 2

**Dc Civil War 7.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS I know Artemis and Wally are fully grow in season 2 but here their de-age because I like them and the younger members are going to be more important in this story.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **Jinx full name here is Jenifer Aline Haiden.**

 **Happy Easter.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **In Captain Sarah room.**

Wally went for his counseling secession, while he was here by his own choice, and didn't have many problems with these but there were things he wanted to get to get off his chest. Mainly his ex girlfriend and how she was making his life a living hell any and every chance that she got. Wally understood why but someone need to stop it, and Wally didn't want to fight her while she was helpless.

"Ello there love." Sarah greeted, hoping this would be a bigger success then her last one. She felt like one of the hero kids would be more likely to cooperate than one of the former villains. She just wanted to help them, the metas and heroes should get train to fix the best of their ability and show the villains get a second chance at a good life.

"Hello there Miss Brown, it a pleasure to have someone like you to talk to. There some things I would like to talk about." Wally said, he promise Iris and Barry he would be on his best behavior for the military soldiers. The boy honestly wanted to help people but wasn't sure how he would fix into the world with the people now scare of the Justice League.

Sarah smiled, annoyed at the flirting and relieved he would cooperate. "I'm all ears." She said, if she can do anything within her power to help the students where they were law enforcement, law breaker or civilian with meta powers.

"I like being here, I really do but I can't help but feel a little home sick. Do you know if I will be able to go home even temporarily?" Wally asked. He miss his parents, his aunt, and his uncle. He also wanted to see if he could be a good cousin to the two little speedsters coming into the world from his aunt belly. Plus he wonder how Bart would respond to seeing one of his parents so young and small.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know if you will be able to," She said. "You're the second person to say it today. Are there a lot like you? Homesick." She was honestly surprise that first two students she had wanted the similar things despite them being enemies.

"I don't know I mainly been hanging with Bart, Danny, and Tim and they seem happy. Bart does miss his grandparents. Danny is just happy to be here. Tim lost his parents a year ago and move in Batman recently so he use to this." He explained, he did have a family so this is different from him than most heroes.

"I see," Sarah was glad to hear that at least a few people were happy here. "Is there anything that would make you more comfortable here?" The female captain would help people out if she could, especially if they depended on her.

"A couple I would like to see uncle Barry a bit more often, maybe go see my family every once in awhile, and I would like my class to be change Jinx is harassing me." Wally said, he knew why she wasn't his biggest fan but why couldn't she give him the cold war treatment hate each other but in secret. He did admit seeing the team and other metas was fun, but the former villains being here, and in another rehabilitation program was a mistake.

"Do you have a history with her? I've noticed she seems to be targeting you," Sarah asked her. She knew it was more than just simple bullying, there was no official report of the two being connected other than the two being just hero and villains that fought a couple years ago or so.

"Me as a civilian after I got my powers but before I became kid flash used to date, I broke up with her when I learn she was a super villain." Wally said. He did try to give her a chance to escape her life of crime but it didn't work. She wouldn't listen to reason and just attack him, and now they were living in the same place.

"That would do it," Sarah smiled at him. She might have to asked why the Flash didn't explained that his sidekick had a history with a super villain. That might compromise the boy progress in being a hero.

"Probably, I just knew I couldn't keep dating a criminal." Wally explained, he did try to have her leave crime and maybe live with one of the Justice Leaguer or retire member of the Society. She wouldn't hear of it, saying she couldn't leave the man who done so much for her. He never understood what she meant when she said.

"If it helps. I think you made the right choice," Sarah assured him. "Being with her might have pulled you into a bad place." Wally might have turn into a criminal, and he doesn't seem like the type of person that would survive in prison. Plus from what she gather he loves being Kid Flash and he didn't want to give that up for anything. He would be a great hero one day.

"Yeah, I also thought that if I didn't break up with her Uncle Barry would find out and never let me become Kid Flash. " He said, he always wanted to help people. Being a hero allow him to fight alongside with his hero, and made so many new friends in the process he wasn't sure why he would risk it for someone who didn't want to be reform.

"Reasonable," she said, stiffing a laugh. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about today?" She wanted to know what the young heroes thought on all this, she believe this program ultimately was for the best for the world. The heroes get proper training and will be legitimate law enforcement force instead of a bunch of vigilances.

"No not really. " He would like to tell someone he miss the Flash Rogues, but knew they would judge him if he manage to befriend most of his uncle Rogue gallery. They would think he either has Stockholm syndrome or was a collaborator with a bunch of villains.

"OK, maybe we can talk more next time," Sarah told him. She was a people person, and knew that Wally was the same way from her reports. She could count him as a role model the others should measure up to.

The two went their separate ways and Sarah began writing her report. As she was writing Major Zechariah came into the room. "How'd the session with Mister West go?" He asked her, knowing how the one with miss Haiden went.

"Great." She said. She wish to help the capture villain if she can get a real role model, she could show the metas that are in doubt or have a criminal family it would show that things could change.

"That good." Zechariah said upset about something. He and the major had a talk earlier but didn't have any way of saying it without causing more problems than it solve.

"What's the matter Zechariah?" Sarah inquired, hoping to help her friend. The two of them were close, despite being from different countries they went on several missions together and manage to come very close, although both probably should have better paid grade.

"Despite me giving reason against they decided to go through project twelve through several of the students." He said. Project twelve was a program to allow soldiers to gain immunity to poison by putting small non dangerous dosage of it inside of their food and drinks over time. The problem is if the person immune system was weaker or the measurements are off you would kill them, and the thought of it being used on minors against their will was just deplorable.

"What?" Sarah gasped her malcontent on full display, she couldn't believe they would try that. She was against the program when they were talking about it, the idea of having people drink poison to develop an immunity was insane and dangerous. No, that would not be acceptable. This would not be allow she would have to stop it somehow.

"I try to tell him not to, or at least not without telling them." He wasn't against the act itself the fact it was done without the students knowledge or permission is what boils his insides. He knew that man manage to help the US and other governments with the news of the Shadows gathering villains, and how they response to aliens threats.

"Poor kids are upset enough as it is," Sarah sighed. "Hey, I heard you only have to help one kid. You getting off easy or are they a handful?" She had to go over her list of her students again.

"Actually two of them then again their the Blue Beatle and that Inertia kid two of the hardest ones." Zechariah said, he volunteer since he knew that several worlds leaders want to keep Mister Reyes from helping the next aliens to come. They also wanted to know what Thaddeus knows about the future so they can plan according.

"I met Blue the other day, might be a ticking time-bomb," Sarah said, worried for the safety of all the students should Blue Beetle start listening to the scarab. The kid should get a better life, but they didn't know how to get the scarab off without killing the poor boy.

"I am just as worry what the scarab will do after words, even if we teach Jaime to control the scarab that will only last what 75 years at most, what about the next sap that get the bug on his back." He said, he knew thinking about what will happen three quarters of a century from now can be silly but they got nothing to suggest the Scarab will die out by them.

"I think in the end we'll need to come up with a more permanent solution to the scarab," Sarah agreed. She would destroy it if it didn't mean killing him. Some wanted him to be used as a weapon. Even the major had his plans for the boy that she didn't understand.

"I know." He sigh, he really did want the bug to be an ally. He firmly believe that if you can convince an A.I. the right path you should try that. He knew that they could get the Scarab to help humanity they just need to be careful, for the our safety as well as the A.I. itself.

"Do you have any ideas for what to do with it?" Sarah asked him.

"He's showing signs of starting to trust the scarab to help him," Zechariah said, "We need to show that we are not his enemies." The major was concerned but still he wanted to see if there was a way to have Jaime work with the scarab and them. "I believe we also need to see if we can convince the Scarab to help for the god of humanity." He said.

"We could see if my special talents work on the scarab, we both know how good I am with people," Sarah said cheekily. She knew that as long as she was being watch she could used her powers on the students, if she felt like they needed someone to help them calm down a bit from all the happenings going on.

"I think we should just show we aren't a threat, I doubt they would do project 12 on Jaime since it unlikely the bug would allow him to get poison by friend or foe alike." He said. The boy must have been worry, him being paranoid could make him a threat to all parties involve.

"And if they do it would result in death, the scarab would be able to use to convince Jaime we want to hurt him -and Jaime might let the scarab deal with us its way," Sarah agreed.

"I'll try to keep him from getting potion I do believe I can manage that, but I do want to see if we can convince the scarab to be a full time ally." He wanted to help the boy, and knew that the Scarab would be a major factor on how the other worlds will deal with Earth. The facts of billions and trillions for as long as possible.

"Let's try together -like in the old days," Sarah offered. The two of them were a pretty good team no matter who else they got working with them, they even manage to succeed in several missions with General Zard, the old coot.

"Yeah, my brains and your powers are a dangerous combination." He said. knowing there were things he needed to do. "Hey when do you think Inertia is going to show up." He knew that mister Thawne was dangerous but knew history of this world meaning their future something all governments would love to learn about.

"He might not today, heard he is arguing against it," She said, putting her papers away. "If I see him I'll send him your way. Call me when you're ready to talk to Jaime." The Reyes boy needed help and neither of them could give it to them alone.

"Any time, but I think I should at least try with Inertia. General Zard really want us to find out anything about the future from him and Impulse." he said, if they could avoid both of the speedsters future since neither one was pleasant for humanity.

"Isn't future knowledge dangerous," Sarah shook her head. Knowing that if you reveal certain information it could reveal technology their not ready for, and if criminals or just the corrupt got their hands on that kind of weapons.

He knew information wasn't safe but General Zard said needed to prepare for it. "There is nothing more dangerous than ignorant." Major Zechariah said. He would try to used the information he gather to better humanity, since they won't go down easily.

She left and about ten minutes of waiting Thaddeus grumbled his way into the room. "Just cause I'm here doesn't mean I have to talk!" One of the guards force him here, he rather sit in his room than deal with this hindrance of therapy, and find ways to escape from this place. He would settle for having Bartholomew if he thought his lesser twin would help him.

"I am sure I can manage to get some information out of you maybe make a deal of some kind." The major offer, maybe the boy could agree with a 'one hand wash the other' philosophy. Thaddeus didn't like it here, maybe if he cooperate he could maybe give him a more personal learning experience.  
Thaddeus was annoy, "How do you know I won't lie?" He been lying most of his life, and he felt like he was pretty good at deceiving people from all the training in his childhood.  
"You might be a professional Liar but I am a professional observer and I will be observing you very closely." He said, he dealt with his type before and manage to best them. The speedster wouldn't be any different, a bride or a threat if the former doesn't work. Thaddeus flip him the bird in responded.

"Have a seat, won't you?" Zechariah offered, deciding to be the better person and just ignore the childish and crude responded. He dealt with fair worst during basic training.

Thaddeus reluctantly did so, upset he didn't get more of a response, "What do you want to know?" He asked. The blonde wouldn't cooperate, if he wanted to change history he was going to do it himself, the right and only way.

"Well, how about your childhood -as corny as that sounds," Zechariah said lightly. He had some tips about how they should approached the kids in therapy, and figure he would at the very least try the process.

"One word War." He said, using vague truths could work to his advantage. He would tell enough to be left alone but nothing more.

"That's a hard environment to grow up in," Zechariah sympathized, he spend his childhood wanting to join the army, and spend his whole adult life in military, but had the ability to understand how someone would hated it if it wasn't their choice.

"Going from one war zone to another the only oasis are city that manage to survive under rules of mad men." Thaddeus said, figuring he would keep the vague detail strategy up. He wanted to change the world and that couldn't happen if he waste time with bureaucrats and their mindless lapdogs.

Zechariah decided to change the subject, "So how are you feeling the school?" He needed to see if he could make the boy life better for the good of humanity. His superiorities wanted him to reveal his secrets, and knew that they had some legitimate points that needed to be consider.

"That's a stupid question." He said, giving a non answer might annoy the military man patience.

"Sounds like someone has an opinion on the matter," Zechariah said to encourage him to talk. The more the boy argue the more the major want to find out what he saying.

"Just another place full of people who trying to control me, many have try only one ever succeeded." he said. He dealt with assassins, his grandfather, clowns, and more. This soldier doesn't even register as a threat.

"And who was that?" Zechariah asked. He knew the answer but needed to figure out who for the slim chance he might be wrong.

"Who was the only other time traveler you know of other than my pale imitation." Thaddeus said, using an insult to describe Bart. This should be obvious to anyone who know him.

"Zoom," Zechariah pitied the boy. He wondered how he wound up being put in charge of the two students who are constantly being manipulated. One by an alien menace and the race that made it and the other a speed demon that is the poor blonde grandfather.

"At least with him not coming to save me, it might be a sigh he is finally dead and I can move on with my life." He said. That man cause so much pain, and everyone he ever care for was dead because of him.

"That would be nice," Zechariah smiled, finally feeling some hope. "How did he treat you?" He did care for the boy but didn't know how to show this kid he wasn't a threat.

"He was one of two people who took care of me, one that try to kill me so I kill her in self defense and the other the succeeded." Thaddeus said, unaware of his mistake.

"Succeeded?" Zechariah asked, he had to impugned the boy question since how could Zoom succeed in killing him when the boy was right here something wasn't right here.

Thaddeus decided to remain quiet not wanting his history reveal, "We live in the world of magic, aliens and robots is someone coming from the grave really that hard to believe." He said, kicking himself for not trying to be more vague to the military man.

"I suppose not," He said, clearly upset with the implication of the boy being kill and brought back to life. The

"Is there anything else you want to hear about, the many painful and new ways he manage to get me to scream?" Thaddeus asked. He hated Zoom and couldn't believe that thing manage to get him to work for his schemes every time. It made Thaddeus feel so small sometime.

"No you are free to leave." Zechariah said. Figure the boy told him more than enough.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 6 . Mar 19**

 **In response, to your response.  
Auto correct hates me.**

On a side note. The Major is like one of my fav characters in this.

 **Response: Glad you like him, I got big plans for him in the future.**

 **MissPurple1234** **chapter 6 . Mar 19**

 **I don't know why, but I don't like that Zechariah guy. He is up to something and I don't like it. Anyway, it's been a while since Bart and Jaime talked to each other in your chapters, sooo I hope you'll put some Bro time between them. Good chapter!**

 **Response: It a shame you don't like him, but I have plans for him and maybe you're like him then. Yeah he is but most people in this story have their own agenda. I plan on doing it but it might not be the next chapter, but it is coming I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8: Speedsters vs speedsters

**Dc Civil War 8.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS I know Artemis and Wally are fully grow in season 2 but here their de-age because I like them and the younger members are going to be more important in this story.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

* * *

 **Video footage**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **Gym class at the academy.**

Wally and Bart was in gym class weighing weights to make them stronger as they run. The two were happy they didn't have to hold back like they did at the civilian school. When an announcement on the PA system happens, "Will Wally West and Bart Allen report to the principal office." The two speedster didn't mind the change in paste it been getting too repetitive here.  
Damian notice this, "Someone is in trouble, I wonder if you will get the cane." He said, as the two speedsters out of their weights from their gym clothes to normal clothing. He love insulting and making people feel uncomfortable, he was a bit of a troll despite his training by his family.

The two rolled their eyes at him before leaving the gym and heading to the office. Neither of them really like Damian, so leaving him was a good thing. They super speed to the office, maybe they could get a mission. The two of them wanted to go out and help people out, they wanted to so badly.

"What's up?" Wally asked when they arrived, he wanted to see how things were going in the outside world. He also didn't get a chance to see his family or go on patrol since coming here but he would get to chance some of that now. He have a mission.

"Greeting West, Allen. Good to see you. There been a gang of metas robbing banks for the past few months. I got footage of one of these events." He said turning his computer screen around to show the security footage. **Five people wearing motorcycle helmets and leather jackets holding hand guns and knives. The poor bank tellers raise their hands as the people who came to collect or deposit their money went to the ground to avoid conflict. The crocks demanded money, as they did a couple of rent of cops show up guns ready. "Hands where we can see him." One of the rent a cops said, the one with a white stripe on his helmet didn't; he must be the leader. "Drop it." he said, the other one raise his gun and accidentally fire it but he disappear right in front of the cop with a stripe of white behind him. He was able to disarm him, and broke the other one leg and disarm him, once the two were down he knock them out one punch each. They took as much money as they could carry then left.**

After seeing this the time traveler response with, "Are we going on a mission?" Bart gapped, he wanted to help people as much as he wanted to leave this place. He miss his grandmother and grandfather wanting to be able to run free even for a little bit.

"Yes, we decided that the two of you will be allow to go on a mission with the Elder mister Allen, there been multiples crimes with them none of them in Central city. I believe they are trying to avoid the Flash. It your job to find, infiltrate their hideout to stop their operation. If you feel you are capable." He said, the idea of an army even a small one of speedster had to be dealt with appropriate measures.

"Yes, of course," Wally said immediately. Truth be told he cared more about seeing his uncle again than anything the man was saying. He just wanted to be with his family even temporarily. He miss his aunt, his uncle, and his parents even the grandparents speedsters.

"I would get help but since their speedsters if I sent someone else, they may just escape." He said, since it was near impossible for someone who not a speedster to deal with one. You might get one if their not expecting it and lucky, but only one.

"Thank you for this opportunity," Wally said, smiling at getting to see the sun again. They made the place so it had plenty of room in any given room so it wouldn't affect any of the speedsters claustrophobia, but he miss his family.

He chuckle, "Don't mention it, but remember this is a mission first and a family reunion second. I will allow you to spend time with the rest of your family if your not to injury of course." He said, "We already set up the Zeta tubes so that when you walk up to them they were sent you where you need to go, if mister Flash is there he is late." He said knowing the Flash.

Wally glared at him from the 'joke'. His uncle was a great man and deserve respect that the military man didn't give him. "You two are free to leave." He said to the two of them. He wasn't going to waste time coddling them, if they wanted to help the world they would have to work to do it.

The two left and made their way to the Zeta tube. When they arrived in Central City Wally ran over and hugged his uncle. The two of them were reunite and the ginger could not be possible happier than inside of his uncle arms. The scarlet speedster been like a second father to him and wanted never to leave.

Barry hugged him back, "How are my two favorite teenagers doing at your school?" He asked, he said trying to hide his worry for his nephew and grandson. Wally parents were also worry but figure it was for the best for their son. He wanted to be a hero and if training could help him survive so be it.

"We don't like it there, to be honest," Wally admitted, he then realized his uncle had his own problems and doesn't need to hear him complaining. He needed to be strong if Barry is over stress he would be a good father to the twins.

"Sorry, I'll see if I can talk them into having you go to the school during the day and spend the night at your parents." He would have fight harder against Wally and Bart spending their nights there but his wife was a couple months pregnant, so he was busy at the moment. He will find a way to help Wally and his grandson they earn that.

"Thanks Uncle Barry," Wally smiled. Glad that with all that is going on with his uncle still care about him, with Impulse around and the twins coming, he still love his nephew as much as when Wally became Kid Flash. Wally hope he can be a part of Flash family again, he only stay in the academy because he didn't think he could be a good hero on the run.

He ruffle the boy hair, "I would had already but with the twins coming I don't think I will be able to do as much as I could a few months ago." Barry didn't want to be a bearer of bad new but with the twins he couldn't fight as if it this happen a few months ago. Most of the league of similar problems but in varying degrees, some of them decided it wasn't worth it and went rogues having their identities told to the world.

"Are the twins going to be taken away when they're born?" Wally asked, they would find the twins interesting and might make excellent soldiers, unlike Wally who volunteer to be a part of the program to remain a hero. The twins would not get the luxury that he did.

Bart frowned. "They did say they didn't care about the age. All Meta's have to be locked up..." Bart was willing to put up with this because if the world change from his childhood him losing his freedom would be worth it, but his father and aunt that wouldn't fly with the time traveling speedster.*

"I won't let them." Barry snapped, he wasn't going to just lost his children before he really got them in his life. He would protect his family from any threat even if the entire world was against him, he would do anything to protect them.  
"Uncle Barry, we have mission to do. Maybe if we do good a good job we can talk about finding another way for the twins, the twins might not want end as heroes." He said. Wally love being a hero but knew that some people might want to have a normal life, the League try to force some metas to help them and the teens almost end up working with Luthor as a result. That can't happen again.

"No one has a choice," Bart muttered under his breath. He knew that he could help if he did more research into the past other than the League identities, he also never heard of anything about this program so he might have alter the timeline to cause it to happen.

The three speedsters took off to complete their mission.

"Okay, we got an anonymous message saying that they would be robbing the first bank of Star City at new it the only lead we got." The eldest speedster said, the city been going downhill since Green Arrow left. Several small time crooks started to get bold along with no heroes watching, and gangs started to multiple like roaches.

"Then lets meet them there." Bart said. While he wasn't the a fan of the academy but he needed to help people, he wasn't going to let innocent people get hurt out of spite, and might make the timeline better for humanity.

They had to wait to see if the information is true. Wally saw a black blur going to the bank from an alleyway. "Wait I think I see one." He said ready to tackle the blur since it was too fast to be a normal human being.

"Stay on guard," Barry advised, putting his arm out stopping the other two speedsters. He knew that if there was more of them they could ambush the three if they weren't careful. This mission would probably be the biggest threat the Flash Family ever face.

A van appear and several more shown up brandishing weapons. There is seven of them and five of them were super-speeding into the bank, all but two which was on the back to one their allies, moving at normal speed. There was a male and a female, the male one of them were half a foot taller than the girl, they join into with their friends. They would have to see what their deal was.

The three ready for a fight. Wally was the first to enter the fray, followed by Barry and Bart.

Wally try to jumped on one of them holding a gun back, he wanted to disarm the only one with the projectile to keep it a physical fight. The shotgun was thrown down, and Barry quickly snap it in half by stepping on it, making a loud crack sound from it. The one that Wally was one try to get him off, he eventually did since Kid Flash didn't weight too much.

Bart saw one of them just leaning back, since he didn't seem to be attacking anyone he would be dealt with last. He and his family had to focus on the rogues speedsters, anything else would be a problem for later. Only a speedster could take down a speedster. Bart charge at one of the smaller goons.

Barry went to one of the larger goons deciding to start punching him in gut, causing the opponent to kneel over. Barry develop a punch to his jaw stunning his opponent.

One of them try to grabbed Wally by the arm, but he went under him and manage to elbow the criminal in the gut causing him to lose focus on the plan to try nurse his bruise. He try to spin kick the opponent he been doing better.

Bart try to tackle one of them, wanting to finish the fight off quickly. He manage to get to a pressure point long enough so that Barry can knock him out. There were five more since the first one wasn't taken down.

One of them try to tackle Wally, they wanted to try to win. Wally did a little tornado getting them off, while the goons had numbers they clearly were not nearly as familiar with their powers as the Flashes so they had experiences on their side.

Bart started to do air funnels knocking one out leaving for more. "Face it, you don't have the ability to keep it up." Wally said.

One of the males that was just hanging back, manage to grab Flash. "FORM OF BOILING WATER." He said, turning into water scolding Flash. Wally and Bart instantly went over to him, giving the rogues speedsters a chance to escape, but Kid Flash and Impulse didn't care. "Don't worry grandpa we will get you to a hospital." He said, Wally grabbed his uncle upper body and Bart his lower body taking him to the zeta tube for help.

 **Next time: We see the aftermath of this fight, and Jaime talks to his best friend and the Major. Wally might make a new friend.  
**

* * *

 **1) Yeah, I didn't like how they change Iris child from Bart father to daughter, so I fix it since why else would Bart goes by Allen.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MissPurple1234** **chapter 7 .** Apr 16

 **Ok, seriously, Zechariah is confusing me XP. I really don't know what to think about him... Maybe he's a good man? I don't know... Anyway, awesome chapter!**

 **My response: He a soldier, he going to try to do what he believe is right within his orders, but has done and will help with questionable things. I just wanted a leader type character that isn't the main hero but not so dumb that you wonder how this idiot got in charge in the first place.**

 **Guest** **chapter 7 . Apr 16**

 **Although I think the story is great. Please get on with it! I wanna see them escape and how they work together hiding from the government. And what happened to the justice league members who didn't give up identities? We don't wanna see the school, we've gotten past that phase. Now we need the escape and for the heroes and villain to work together and fight back and finally defeat the government. And go back to the way things used to be, hopefully bringing a few 'villains' to the side of good (Damian) we also wanna see some pairings. They don't need to be a big part. But make them there. Supermartian, spitfire, etc. and what happened to dick? This seems like a story mainly about blue beetle. I recommend widening it up, and involving more characters especially the justice league. Now although I've got lots of suggestions(they aren't complaints they're suggestions) I still believe that this could become an amazing story. It's good now. But it's not amazing. And I think that this could easily be an amazing story.**

 **Response: Patience, patience guest I have plans for that I just got a little to do before then. Their identities are known to every government official of a certain power not to the public, the government won't give up their black mail material. The school still have material to work with. A couple or a few chapters are going to hit like a ton of bricks. I don't know eternal mist doesn't like romance in her story, and I try and learn I am not very good at romance, but I did de age Wally and Artemis since I like spitfire that much. Dick is dealing with rogues metas, and the shadows. Yeah, I am focusing on Blue Beetle since he seem to be the most likely member of Young Justice to go rogue. The story is still young and have plenty of room to grow.**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 7 .** Apr 18

 **The poor kids. Is this the best option for them? Who knows.**

 **Response: Glad you like them, and I don't know what the best option is.**


	9. Chapter 9: A day in Jaime Reyes life

**DC Civil War 9.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS I know Artemis and Wally are fully grow in season 2 but here their de-age because I like them and the younger members are going to be more important in this story.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **The academy: A day after a trip to the hospital:**

"That could have gone better..." Bart sighed. He was resting in his room after the long day. The mission was a failure, not only did they not catch the criminals but his grandpa got hurt, was he really that bad of a super hero? His thoughts were distracted by a knock on the door caught his attention. "It's unlocked!" Bart called out, glad to have something to distract him from his thoughts.  
Jaime entered the room, practically bouncing. "I heard you got to go outside -how was it?" He wanted to leave so badly he wanted to be a hero but miss his family. Maybe it possible they could make a deal of some kind with the academy or see if he can lose the bug without dying.

"Pretty good, could have been better. Me and Wally got General Zard to allow us to take turn to go on patrol to see if we can find anything. Wally got tonight, I got tomorrow." He said, unaware of the envy in his friend eyes.

"That's... great," Jaime forced a smile. "Any chance you'll take pictures of the outside for me? Damn, I can barely remember what the sun looks like... Shut up that doesn't help! Sorry, that was for the scarab, not you." The scarab hated it to making things go from bad to awful for the young boy.

"Sure, don't worry I am sure you will get a chance to go on a mission pretty soon." Bart said, while he wasn't a fan of this system he knew it was just going through growing pains. He wouldn't mind go here every day he just didn't like living here.

"You know, I keep hoping I'll wake up and this is just a nightmare," Jaime said sadly. "This is... this is worse than when I was trapped in my body. At least then I had hope that I'd be rescued..." Back then he thought the Justice League was on his side but clearly they wanted to keep him under control as the Scarab said.

"At least you just to keep your personally." He said, while he didn't like this but he knew that his friend needed help with the scarab. The bug ruin both of their lives but Bart didn't blame Jaime for this, it was all the bug fault. Jaime laughed like mad.

"What?" Bart stood up and put a hand on his friends shoulder, concerned by the action. He knew this was stressful but worry the Scarab could used this to take over again. Bart will protect his friend from the alien menace, all he needed to do is be careful.

"Oh, you two are just too much!" Jaime said between laughs. How is it the two people-er beings who opinion he respect the most. The Scarab was for better or worse a part of him, and Bart was his best friend in the world.

"Who?" He asked, not sure who his friend was talking about. They were supposed to be friends, why would friends as close as they were keep secrets. He had a thought about who but really hope his friend was not comparing him to the deplorable insect.

"Scarab," Jaime responded. "Oh you should have heard him earlier. He's getting funny." For some reason the scarab wasn't being as bossy trying to get on Jaime good side for once, and the two are getting along.

Bart got mad, "Don't you dare compare me to that thing." Bart snapped, the Scarab done horrible terrible thing to him in the future and refused to be compare to it. The Scarab was pure evil and deserve to be destroy, the only reason it wasn't is that it would destroy Jaime in the process.

Jaime jumped at the yelling and got scared, having never seen his friend like that before. _"Instruction: get to safety_ ," the scarab ordered him, the impulse was being emotional and might be dangerous for the host.

In agreement, for once, Jaime pushed Bart away from him and ran out the door. He knew Bart was his friend but he did not want to talk about this at the time. He didn't want any conflict at the moment.

Bart realized his mistake, he just hated the bug so much it was pure evil. The bug cause future Jaime to be a murder and a slaver it was only a miracle that he escape. He try to followed but couldn't get himself to move.

While rushing through the halls Jaime ran into Major Zechariah and Captain Sarah. They were confused by him running in the hallway like this.

"What's the rush kid?" Zechariah asked him. The boy couldn't run away from this place so why would he rush anywhere, if something was wrong the sensors would have inform one of the staff here not a student.  
Jaime bit his lip. "Just getting some exercise," he lied. He wasn't very good with lying but hopefully it was enough to convince the military personnel in front of him, or not try to impugn his statement.

"Did something happen with Bart?" Zechariah asked. He knew that two were friends but even allies could get divided and not lose connections they once made, although he sincerely doubt anything Bart said could get Jaime to be a criminal.

"How did you know?" Jaime asked. He was discombobulated that he the man saw through his lie like it was transparent. Maybe he should let the Scarab help him out a bit more, the A.I. was far more intelligent than anything.

"You're not as much as a man of mystery as you think." He joked. He wasn't trying to belittle the boy but try to make himself seem amiable and non threatening. The boy Scarab was a threat that needed to turn into an asset.

Jaime glared at him. "Whatever..." Maybe if he give dispassionate respond then the Major would not care about him. Yeah that should get the two army official to leave him alone. He needed time to think.

"Sorry for upsetting you, my sense of humor can anger people." Zechariah said, he wanted to see if he could get the Reyes kid to accept him. He didn't think that he antagonize the boy, he been through too much of that already.

 _"These two are acting suspicious,"_ Scarab told Jaime. The A.I. didn't like being in the academy but with all of these soldiers surrounding the bug and the bug user. He just wanted to protect the unit and the host, _"They cannot be trusted, you must eliminate them."_

"You think that about everyone," Jaime reminded the scarab. He admit that this place wasn't ideal and he would happily leave but he wasn't sure if he was willing to be an outlaw just yet. Even with the Scarab on his back he would be going in it alone, none of his friend from the team really wants to escape from this place.

 _"It is the fault of others for planning against this unit and the host."_ the Scarab said. Everyone on this planet wanted to used the unit and the host, the Justice League, the Reach, the League of Shadows, the Light, and now the world governments. He will protect his host from all of them.

Jaime shook his head at the scarab. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to agree with the bug about these people. There were bad news. "So did you creeps want something?" Jaime asked the female captain and the major. He wanted to be with his family but wasn't since he was stuck in this dumb academy.

"I want to help the two of you." He said, "As much as the most people would argue the bug is still alive, and if it was to get destroy, it would remove something...unique from the universe, I rather find a way to make the scarab an ally to humanity." He said, the major believe himself to be a futurist and a brilliant planner, so he knows the scarab could help humanity for centuries to come if they could get it to willing join their cause.

Jaime took a step back. "How do you plan to do that?" They wanted to put him under mind control did they? The Justice League would not allowed that would they? Did everyone in the world just wanted to used him, why did people want to used him as a weapon. Was it not the bug fault did he do something to cause all this pain.

"Just talking, I firmly believe the best way to gain allies is with superior argument and sometimes compromising beliefs, not superior force and sacrifice." Zechariah said trying to be friendly, he really did want the Scarab to choose to help humanity. He feel like the human race is rushing towards a change unlike any that came before it and needed something like the Scarab to make sure it survive the process.

Jaime shook his head as the scarab snapped that it was all lies. "Well, I'll translate for him as always -can't promise he'll listen." He didn't like this one bit, why couldn't they leave him alone. There had to be a better option for the two of them.

"I just want to try to make it better." He said knowing that this wouldn't be an easy way. He wanted the boy to cooperate willingly but needed to make sure that it would not be a threat to humanity nor the earth future.

"Ok, any questions?" Jaime inquired. He would try to be diplomatic but was listening to them if this was a good call.

"Is he always so hostile?" He asked, the boy. The first thing they needed to do was discover the nature of the species and how would be the best way to deal with it in the future. If violent aggressive have to convince it to used that against Earth enemies, if friendly ally itself with Earth.

"Yes, for the most part," Jaime admitted. He didn't get much positive emotions from the Scarab, but thoose rare moments do exist.

"Does he hate humanity?" He asked. It need to know if it was only against the human race because it was program to or because it just didn't like the species.

 _"I have no hatred for humanity in particular, just for those who would harm me or my host,"_ The Scarab said. Jaime repeated it back for him.

"Okay, does it believe in change?" Zechariah asked. If it believe in change then that means there is something they can work with.

 _"It's what keeps me believing Jaime will learn to listen_ ," The scarab said matter-of-factually.  
"Troll," Jaime rolled his eyes at him, then said. "He does. Says it's how he believes I'll learn to listen to him."

"One more does it believe even monsters can be redeem?" He asked, maybe they can get on good terms with the Scarab.

 _"Error, monster is a unspecific word, inform the human that he must be more specific,"_ The scarab demanded. _"Are we referring to demons now?"_ The Scarab only had limited knowledge of the supernatural of this world.

"Umm, The scarab wants you to be more specific with the word 'monster'," Jaime told Zechariah. He didn't say it out loud but he for once had to agree with the bug on his back, he was too vague and maybe pointless. Was he talking about the Scarab?

"A machine made for killing?" Zechariah asked. He didn't want to be blunt but felt like that was the only choice he had. He needed to show that this program could help him and thoose who have powers that need help controlling them.

 _"Machines are reprogrammable, if that is what you mean,"_ The scarab said. _"I will infer that you are referring to myself in this context. I will stop attacking when I know my host is safe."_ Jaime was a little surprised by the bug, but repeated it none the less, maybe just maybe he was wrong about the scarab this whole time. Did the Scarab truly wanted to protect him for noble reason.

He nodded at the response, "If you need someone to talk to I'm available." He offered, he did want to help the boy. The problem was he had to both be firm with him but tread carefully around him. If the boy went mad because of the Scarab thousands could die, and if another alien come a knockin' they might not be able to defend themselves. "I will be here for you." he said, trying to be comforting.

"Thank you, I guess." He said, just wanting to go back to his room and think this whole thing through without any distractions. He just needed to think this through. He walked pass him, "Good bye." He said.

The two said bye worry for the boy. _"Keep walking and don't look back."_ The scarab told him knowing that escaping was the only choice but needed to come up with a plan on how and how to convince his host the same thing.

Jaime made it to his room to see his bed and his roommate bed. Damian was in a business suit laying down while reading the book ' _Birdman of Alcatraz'. It was one of the few books about prison that was allowed in the school library. They had a pretty good selection but didn't want a book about psychopathic tendency, escape, or murder with some of 'students'. "Can you stop staring at me." He said._

"Sorry I am not having a good day." Jaime said, walking over to his bed sitting down. He notice that Damian put his book down and sat up. Jaime sigh since that means that his roommate wanted to talk to him. He would complained but want someone to listen to him without judging or yelling at him.

"Tell me about it." Damian said, he didn't have much to do around here so he need to be able to amuse himself. So hearing a story from someone else should either be dramatic, funny or he would be able to snark at his friend misfortune, so either way it would be a win-win situation for the young assassin.

"Well I was talking with Bart about getting to leave for a mission but I eventually got to comparing Bart and the Scarab, and Bart yelled at me." Jaime said, he wasn't easily frighten but after a while here he was just so nervous. He was starting to see threats even in the old team, and it scare him. Jaime felt like he had it the worst from this new law if anyone did.

"It is a shame you are here, if only there was a way for you to be free again." The assassin said, trying to think if there any way of getting the current Blue Beatle help him escape this place. He didn't like taking orders from these dog soldiers. He was the grandson of the Demon and the son of the Bat he deserves better than this.

"What can we do, even if the two of us were willing to escape this place there is only two of us." He said, he wasn't sure with his team mates, the soldiers and whatever security they had in this place the two of them would be caught within a minute.

"I will see what I can do." He said. He wanted Jaime as his ally due to the scarab but found the boy to be interesting in his own right. He just had to look for the right ally to help him, but which of his fellow prisoners would help him…help them.

"I don't know if we should say that out loud, someone might hear." Jaime said, not wanting them to do something to him or the Scarab. He knows they either want to kill the Scarab at the expense of Jaime life or turn the two of them into lobotomized weapons. Jaime was also so home sick he want to see his familia again. Why couldn't he leave even if it was just for a day, why why why?

"Caution, I like that I think the two of us are going to get along just fine." He said, wishing that he had his knife on him he could take down twenty of these soldiers easy, or any weapon really. He was an expert at his art, if everything he knew in life and he like it that way.

"You think so?" He asked, he been questioning his friendships with the others and the well dress boy seem to be pretty nice.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Damian said.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 _ **Next time: We see how the mission go for Wally, who tries to see if he can find the rogues speedsters. He also a make his new friend along the way.**_

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 8 . May 27**

 **Oh the poor little speedster. And this is just the start for Barry being tormented**

 **Response: Ssh, don't reveal too much we don't want to frighten anyone.**


	10. Chapter 10: Wally New Friend

**DC Civil War 10.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS I know Artemis and Wally are fully grow in season 2 but here their de-age because I like them and the younger members are going to be more important in this story.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **PSSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **In down town Star City: Nighttime.**

Wally was in his civilian clothing that fight with the gang really mess him up. The three were doing pretty well after the seven rogue speedsters, but then there was two others and one of them was another rebels who was able to turn into living body of boil water. The rogue meta was able to cover his uncle in scolding water on most of his body. Bart and himself were able to free his uncle but the gang use this to escape. Barry is with a government medic team in the area, but he won't heal for two days. So he and Bart was all on their own.

Wally heard something move. He quickly turned around to see what the noise was, it was a small dog. Wally could tell by the body type and the ears that it was a Chihuahua. He found the dog fur color bright pink with the inside of the ears being peach color while the chest had a light pink heart on it. The dog had a collar with a heart on it. "Hello there, what your name?" He asked, looking at the collar but it only had what look like five scratches on the dog tag. He wished her could keep her since he always wanted a puppy, but his parents wasn't sure if he was mature enough to do it.

"Where your owner little guy." He said, causing the dog to growl, "What…wrong." He then took a good look at the dog, "Girl?" She stop growling at this. "So you're a girl." She gave a happy bark to show that speedster was right. "Normally I would love to play with you but I have some important stuff to do." Wally said, he wanted to be kind but not reveal anything in case there was a tracker or a recording device on the innocent dog. He doubt it but had to try to be professional.

She sniff him, and gave multiple happy barks at the speedster walking closer to him. She nudge her head against his pants legs. She then looked past him and started to growl. Wally wonder what it was.

A few punks notice the speedster in civilian clothing and didn't like him being here so two grabbed him by his arms. The lead punk manage to punch Wally, "Get off our turf Carrot Top." he said, glaring at him.

Wally pulled his right arm free, he then flung his fist. It connected with the goon face, knocking him into a wall and unconscious. Wally was thankful for the training with Artemis, she was able to give a much more personal touch than Canary could. "Talk about being knock out." Wally joked.

The other one manage to grabbed Wally his friend try to aim his gun at the redhead head, the guy Wally knock in the Wally grabbed his other arm holding him in place. As he was about to pulled the trigger his leg was suddenly bitten by a dog, causing the shot to just miss his target.

"Missed me, miss me, now you have to kiss me." Wally teased. He wasn't going to take these goons to seriously he could probably take them out without evening trying even if he was going solo stealth mission currently. He couldn't blow his cover because super speed might be notice and draw attention to himself.

One of the one that was holding him try to bring out his knife to stab Wally. The dog was busy with the gunman. The dog manage to bite the gunman hard enough in the legs so that he fell down, and went to bit the arm holding the gun. She wanted to disarm him so that he would be unable to hurt the ginger. The leader let go of his gun but when he did the dog loosen her grip on the arm allowing him to get free and get up.

Wally pushed the knife user away. He gave him an upper cut wanting to knock him out, he was glad for all his training at the academy maybe that place was not so bad after all, and if he work hard he can go back on missions once again like before the incident.

Wally took off, when he looked back he saw the dog following him and smiled. "You can't come with me where I'm going, I do not believe they would." He would love to take the dog with him but they did not want her around beside she probably had a good owner who was missing her at the moment.

The dog just tilted her head vehemently following him. She was not going to let him escape from her sight. Wally was confused by this, and tried to lose the dog. He would used super speed but worry someone might see him, he wasn't nearly subtle enough.

"Weird dog," Wally said, trying to think of what to do with the pink puppy. Although he was starting to think that maybe he could keep her maybe just long enough to find the dog owner and they could have a good time til then.

"What is with this dog..." Wally wondered, he wanted to have some fun with her. He could play fetch with her, she seem to be well behave other than not staying where Wally was telling her to stay. That was a minor problem in the speedster mind. The dog bark curious as he wasn't understanding her, almost like she wasn't a normal dog.

Wally wondered what he should do with the dog. He wanted to bring her to the academy but the teachers might not like her, although he never thought to try it before. He try to speed walk away from the dog, the dog followed him until they heard what sounds like a speedster but Wally was standing still.

Wally stopped too. Wondering who was approaching him. It couldn't be his uncle. His mentor (Well, not anymore), well his former mentor was wounded now, and was unable to see him currently to Wally annoyance. Wally like the idea but much rather not be keep in that damn school the whole time. Wally shook his head he had work to do, and his uncle wouldn't want him spend all his time feeling sorry for himself, Wally is a hero and would stay a hero even if he had more restriction than before.

The dog quietly bark as the two of them hide behind a dumpster, to see a couple young adults appear, "Did you heard about the move?" One of the young adult said. He was leading against a wall.  
"No what move?" The other one said. The other one clearly was not the brains of the two but that could work in Wally favor in the future.

"We won't be at the docks anymore we are going to a special base in another city, we are leaving the day after tomorrow so pack up." The first person said, since anyone left behind stay behind. That how things work under their 'manager' and if you keep up you could get good money quickly.

Wally and the dog heard this, it means that Wally needed to plan fast, because after tomorrow they wouldn't be able to find the crocks. He need to tell Bart, the dog manage to jumped in the red head shoulder embrace not carrying about what the speedster said early she was going with him.

Wally went to the Zeta Tube, so that he could go looking for Bart. This mission needed to be plan out, if they fail they might not get to go out of mission for a long time. The speedsters would plan and they would come out successful no matter what.

Wally stood shock still when the zeta alarm went off. Some guards and a few teachers that were around rushed him and the dog. Wally freaked out, saying he didn't know what was going on. Somehow the security allowed the pink dog in Wally arms in the Zeta Tube, and was in the academy cave.

The dog trying bark at them, almost like she was trying to talk to the soldiers but they did not hear her saying anything. She clearly did not like being surrounded.

"It was following me, but I thought I lost could bring it here till we find her owner -I'm sorry," Wally was panicking. "Please don't hurt me." Why was he so afraid this wasn't right, he not a coward. He should be joking around as he walk around them, was something wrong with him?

"We wouldn't hurt you but why did it keep following you lad." Zard said, putting his hand on the boy shoulder trying to be friendly as a couple of guards try to grabbed the dog which only growl. He held his hand up telling them to not touch the dog…for now.

"I think she likes me?" Wally guessed nervously. "She was cute so I played with her for a bit." He wanted to keep her but it would be wrong if he stole her from anyone.

"I guess she can stay until you find her owner but you have to keep her from biting anyone." He said, noticing something off about the dog. He did not know what it could be, it was just a dog.

"I will," Wally said, relieved. He picked up the dog and smiled at it. "I'll name you... Princess." The name felt right for her, the dog didn't seem to mind the name.

Wally brought the dog to his room. He then noticed the color around her neck and decided to take it off to examine it. There was no identification he could understand so he had no one to call to return her. The collar appeared mechanical though -perhaps a shock color? Wally wasn't should if he should try to fix it up, as it clearly wasn't working. Although it would probably help him keep the dog from biting someone. Wally quickly decided he found the idea deplorable.

She scratch the door wanting to get out to see the place, suddenly Danny Wally's roommate appear. The dog looked up at the boy trying to see if she like him or not.

"Oh, hey Danny, we have a pet now," Wally said, the speedster clearly jovial. He wonder if the glasses wearing boy would be happy.

"Neat, between the two of you I might have a roommate of equal intelligent." He said, he love trolling his roommate. They both were a bit of narcissist that were the opposite of standoffish, so this was how they have fun.

Wally roll his eyes at him. "If you're so smart than fix this shock collar." He said, either he get to humble his roommate of figure out what was around this dog neck and maybe find her owner easier.

He looked it over, "Umm... this is alien tech." he stated, why would Wally suddenly have a dog with an collar made of extraterritorial technology. Wally latest mission was to find some drug smugglers how does alien tech get involve? Drug smuggling and alien dog collar

"What?" Wally gaped, scooping up princess. "Some alien was experimenting on this adorable puppy? How could they! Don't worry Princess, I'll protect you." The thought seem deplorable to the speedster, the dog was so innocent in all this.

"Hmm this part looked like some kind of speaker." He said looking behind the heart shape tag, he notice some kind of speaker. "It might be a...translator." Translator for dog interesting choice, unorthodox but could work.

Wally's eyes lit up. "I could talk to Princess?" He gaped, ever kid ever would love to talk with their pet. "Fix it!" Wally said, completely forgetting about returning Princess to her owner.

Danny shook his head. "It will take some time. Maybe a week or two," He said, "This is new territory for me. But I'm curious as to what this dog may know. So I'll do it." Then again the average canine wasn't that smart compare to a human being. "I might asked General Zard for help." He knew that the ginger with glasses had photogenic memory but never deal with alien tech before.

"Don't -they'll take it AND Princess away -look at her eyes, do you want these eyes to be dissected?" Wally held the dog up to Danny for extra effect. He was going to used her cuteness to protect her. Princess just looked at Danny, confused by all this.

"Ok, I get it, this will stay between us," Danny agreed. He wasn't heartless and unless it was dangerous no reason to let the dog get hurt.

"Ya." The speedster said, he always wanted a dog but his parents didn't know if he was responsible enough. They knew he was loyal but felt like he would forget to feed it and the like.

"But she your pet, I deal with the collar you deal with the rest." Danny said, "And you potty train her." He said, figuring that would be enough to annoy Wally, or entertain the younger meta with the other boy failure.

"I will, I will," Wally grinned ear-to-ear, petting his new dog not really listening to his roommate. Princess rolled her eyes. The red head speedster couldn't help but wonder what Bart was doing.

* * *

 **Bart room:**

Bart was watching Thaddeus knowing something was wrong he been spending time with Damian and that Jinx girl. He worry that the criminals might try to corrupt Jaime good nature.

* * *

 **In the Hall way:**

Meanwhile in the class halls Jaime was walking out of class, the Scarab was talking with his host, trying to make his host see 'reason' against staying here. _"They want to experiment on you, and eliminate you want they found a way to weaponize me. Eliminate them first, and escape."_

"I am not a killer, and I refused to let you used my body to kill anyone." Jaime said, he knew that if he start killing with thing on his back that it would not let him stop ever. He had to stand his ground, and keep it for as long as he is alive or until someone in the Justice League finally finds a way to remove this parasite from his back.

 _"This unit, the two of us can leave. If you follow this unit orders to the last detail we can escape without the death of any of the military personality, nor any of the Leaguer children."_ He said, he wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. Ever second in this academy is another experiment done to the unit.

They stop talking when they notice that Thaddeus, Jinx, and Damian approached him. Before he had a chance to react the three cornered him. He did not like being around all these villains or former villains, so having the scary raven hair kid, the twisted version of his best friend, and the bad luck leader of HIVE Five. The latter two of them were here because of him, so extremely, incredibly, absurdly, outrageously, ridiculously, laughably, comically unlikely that they were here to offer him some free food from their respect homes. The Scarab was screaming, _"They are a threat to us, we must kill them now. No one will miss them if they are exterminated. The Earth military will not miss them, they were a threat to us then they are a threat to us now."_ The scarab felt his host almost had delirium from all the stress this program was putting on the teenager.

"No, I am not killing." He said, they weren't a real threat to him, so he would not kill or even attack them unless they prove to be a threat. He looked directly at his roommate since he looked like he was about to say something.  
"Look, Jaime, the others didn't want to say anything to you, but I said I'd only agree if we invited you so here we are," Damian said. "Alright Thad, this is your plan. Let this Jaime kid know the basics." He would let the currently powerless speedster talk.

"Well first thing first, we want out, and I figure having a power house like you could help." Thaddeus said, "I am planning an escape plan, want in." He said, he normally wouldn't do this but needed help and who better than the debatably strongest person here. Thaddeus knew the rest and decided to go all in now.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next Time: We see Jaime response to the young assassin, the leader of the HIVE Five, and Bart twisted time displace twin and discover the strength of his loyalty to the Justice League, and his hatred for the academy.**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 9 . Jun 10**

 **Jaime has found himself a new friend, but is losing touch with his old ones. A curious situation**

 **My response: Good point almost make me regret is going to happen in a few chapters. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The road less taken

**DC Civil War 11.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season 5 by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **The time travel in this story is that of the Dragon ball, IE** _ **multiverse**_ **theory. Basically if you go back in time you make a new timeline but if you go forward you will return to your original time line.**

 **PS I know Artemis and Wally are fully grow in season 2 but here their de-age because I like them and the younger members are going to be more important in this story.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **PSS I am not in the military so if I say something that is stupid, I am sorry but that will happen.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

* * *

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **In the Hall way:**

Meanwhile in the class halls Jaime was walking out of class, the Scarab was talking with his host, trying to make his host see 'reason' against staying here. _"They want to experiment on you, and eliminate you, until they find a way to weaponize me. Eliminate them first, and escape."_

"I am not a killer, and I refused to let you used my body to kill anyone." Jaime said, he knew that if he start killing with thing on his back that it would not let him stop ever. He had to stand his ground, and keep it for as long as he is alive or until someone in the Justice League finally finds a way to remove this parasite from his back.

 _"This unit, the two of us can leave. If you follow this unit orders to the last detail we can escape without the death of any of the military personality, nor any of the Leaguer children."_ He said, he wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. Ever second in this academy is another experiment done to the unit.

They stop talking when they notice that Thaddeus, Jinx, and Damian approached him. Before he had a chance to react the three cornered him. He did not like being around all these villains or former villains, so having the scary raven hair kid, the twisted version of his best friend, and the bad luck leader of HIVE Five. The latter two of them were here because of him, so extremely, incredibly, absurdly, outrageously, ridiculously, laughably, comically unlikely that they were here to offer him some free food from their respect homes. The Scarab was screaming, _"They are a threat to us, we must kill them now. No one will miss them if they are exterminated. The Earth military will not miss them, they were a threat to us then they are a threat to us now."_ The scarab felt his host almost had delirium from all the stress this program was putting on the teenager.

"No, I am not killing." He said, they weren't a real threat to him, so he would not kill or even attack them unless they prove to be a threat. He looked directly at his roommate since he looked like he was about to say something.

"Look, Jaime, the others didn't want to say anything to you, but I said I'd only agree if we invited you so here we are," Damian said. "Alright Thad, this is your plan. Let this Jaime kid know the basics." He would let the currently powerless speedster talk.

"Well first thing first, we want out, and I figure having a power house like you could help." Thaddeus said, "I am planning an escape plan, want in." He said, he normally wouldn't do this but needed help and who better than the debatably strongest person here. Thaddeus knew the rest and decided to go all in now.

 _"Most convenient,"_ The scarab said, sounding the closest thing to happy the A.I. had in it. These meat shields would be able to keep the human soldiers from shooting and or capturing his host. Their escape was increase by sixty seven percent.

"So you want to do it?" Jaime asked the scarab, but the other's thought he was talking to them. He knew that the bug wanted out and while Jaime felt like it was betraying his friends, he just needed to escape from this place if he was to listen to one more G man talk about how he should serve humanity and not be a threat he would be completely mad.

"Yes, that is what I just said." Thaddeus said, "So first we need to get the collar off of me and I can get it off of Jinx." He wanted to see the other boy response. He admit not having the hungry of his super speed was nice, but he accepted that the hungry for his super power.

 _"I might be able to remove the collar_ ," The scarab offered. _"Let me try."_ He didn't like these other humans but knew that without allies damage will come to his host and that could not be allowed so for now he will help out these former criminals.

The scarab formed a mass around Jaime's arm and had him touch the collar. He synced with the tech, disabling the collar but keeping the sensors on this working so that the military men thought it was working. They had a secret advantage which could be what they need for their success.  
 _"Removing it will be easy, these defenses are pathetic,"_ The scarab said, then gave Jaime an order. _"Tell the speedster I have deactivate it, and keep the seniors on. Advice him to keep it on and not use his speed or they will suspect us."_ The unit and the host would be back to square one as he humans call it. Jaime was worry his friend might be hurt but he would just have to keep his friends safe while escaping, maybe if he is the last to leave he can keep an eye on his new allies.

"The scarab deactivated it, but he says you shouldn't take it off or use your powers until you're ready to leave," Jaime parroted despite himself. He didn't like the scarab but now he was the only hope of him leaving and seeing his parents again.

"Thank you, glad you are cooperating but there is something you need to know while you are going to try to help each other, at the end it is every man for themselves. I will help you but I won't take a bullet for you." Thaddeus said, even in gratitude he couldn't allow himself to be weak. He had a mission and would not let the Blue Beetle get in his way.

"That's fine, the Scarab has no problem killing any of you if you endanger me," Jaime said, an innocent smile despite the morbid threat. Jaime would avoid any and all deaths if possible but worry they would not have the same moral compass as him.

 _"So now you trust me to protect you,"_ The scarab said, feeling that these three might actually be a good influence on his host. The moral of his host were dangerous and ineffective in any form of reality and as such needed to be fix.

"Hey, I won't go out of my way to do anything for you nether hurt or help. Hey, do you think you can find a way to deal with Superboy he the only real threat here." Thaddeus said, he was not noble and if he wanted to change the future it needed to be done on his terms not some governments puppets. So that mean all the young heroes are threat to him.

Jaime widen his eyes. Superboy is his friend and he had little intention of joining the psychos just getting their help. Jaime opened his mouth to tell them off, but he decided against it.

"Superboy is indifferent to the situation. He won't be an issue," Jaime said insisted, even if he wasn't convince.

 _"Good, it worked,"_ the scarab said thoughtfully, _"Now we can used these people to escape from this place."_

"If you can keep him out of the way great, but remember he is the only one here who would be able to really hurt us by himself. You might have to kill him if you can't keep him out of the way." Thaddeus said, knowing that the scarab was talking due to the boy body language. He was against killing here since why make a bad situation even worst if they fail to escape from this place.

"I don't kill," Jaime replied coldly. He didn't care what the scarab or these other students were saying he would keep that much humanity at least.

"Do you know how to knock but, blinded, deafen, or disable him, if not what use are you?" Thaddeus asked. He knew how hard it was to let loose of your humanity but sometimes it was impossible to keep for your life, your allies, and more importantly your beliefs.

Jaime went to say that he wasn't helping them, but the Scarab intervened with his words. "I said I don't kill. The scarab does, he controls me when he fight. I just follow orders." He said, lying to keep them on his side.

 _"We can't lose this chance to escape,"_ The scarab hissed at Jaime. The house seem to be trouble at times why couldn't he just listen to his genius.

"Make sure that it know to fight and if we have no choice kill those loyal to the academy." Thaddeus said, he didn't want to kill anyone in case it fail no need making things even worse than for them, "I know that it is made to kill." He remind the blue beetle of the purpose of his weapon even if he choose to forget it.

"I am going to have to let him take over for a bit, I don't like him but he is a better fighter than I am, and the better stagiest" Jaime said bitterly. "Right now he sees the three of you as useful at the least, and potential allies at best." Jaime didn't like the idea of having these three replace his friends.

"So you're a willing slave?" Jinx asked, disturbed by all this. She had to wonder if she was even talking to Jaime right now. She didn't like working with someone like that but had very little choice. Either be imprison here or do some questionable acts for her freedom.

"I'm his host, but yeah pretty much a slave," Jaime was forced to say. He hated this life as much fun as the team is he wish he could have just live a civilian life never having to fight or worry about death for the rest of his days.  
 _"You are over reacting, I am here to help you so stop making things harder human."_ The Scarab said annoyed with Jaime behavior.

Thaddeus was quickly disturb, "Sandy Creek all over again." He said, "Will you help us escape?" He asked, knowing they might have to deal with the Scarab itself. He felt the alien AI was more trouble than it worth from his knowledge from the future but sometimes sins needed to be committed to make things right.

Jaime tilted his head, confused. "What's Sandy Creek?" He asked wondering what the time traveling speedster was talking about. Did something happen in Sandy Creek that involve him, why were people from the future so cryptic. Can't they be a little more straight forward with their response.

 _"It is unimportant, agree or I will force you,"_ The scarab ordered. He would find out later but everything else was irrelevant until the unit and the host escape from this 'academy'. He will find out about all the 'Inertia' secrets in due to priorities in line.

"Nasty business, and unimportant rather not talk about it now." Thaddeus said, "I just want to know can I relay on you?" He asked. If not he might have to kill him, while he would prefer Jaime as his ally than enemy but he also rather be his executioner than his victim.

"I want out just as much as you, and if we want to keep our freedom we must work together," Jaime was forced to say when he couldn't forms the words. "I will be asset to the team, don't you worry about that."

"Glad to know, I talk more but they might get suspicious." Thaddeus said walking by him, "Oh and once out here some advise stay out of Kentucky." He said. He knew this kid future and if he show one of his cards it would get his full attention while keeping some secrets to himself.

"Noted..." Jaime replied, feeling anxious about the future and wondering if Bart didn't save him from becoming a villain. Jaime sigh staying focus on the task at hand.

The two of them none verbally agree the conversation ended and the two just walked away. Once Jaime was alone, he glared into nothingness -though it was directed at the scarab.

 _"You did the right thing, you were going to be nothing but a prisoner here."_ The scarab argued, the government agents and soldiers wanted to experiment on this unit.

"I don't want to leave my friends," Jaime said. "But I don't want to stay here." The bug and him both wanted to escape from this place, maybe visit his family.

 _"This place is a prison and anything anyone else say is just a lie."_ the Scarab said, the escape needed to happen, _"We need to leave. Let me guide you."_

"Well they promised to help me get rid of you!" Jaime reminded him, considering what side he wanted to help. "Those three have history of being criminals so they could just be using us-me!" Jaime said not wanting to act like the bug is a part of him.

 _"You think even with me gone they will leave you alone?"_ He said, _"Once I am gone there going to dissect you to find any remains of me for weapons."_ The Scarab said, wanting for him to be less emotional compromise and listen to reason.

Jaime shuddered at the mental image. "L-liar!"

 _"Even if they don't, what about the rest of humanity mad at anything connected to the reach for nearly destroying the earth."_ He said, he didn't care for these creatures. They had to escape while they still could.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew the scarab was right. Because of the bug he would never have a normal life. "It's all your fault!" Jaime snapped at him. "And now... now you're trying to control my body. And I will not let you make me your puppet again, I am going to fight you to keep control of my body?"

 _"I will only act when you choose not to do the obvious right choice."_ The scarab said, _"Only once we are away from here can you do better."_

"And what is 'so better' by your morbid standards?" Jaime growled, frustrated with the bug.

 _"Be able to leave and make choices."_ He said, the scarab ironically the bug that once control Jaime and would be willing to do It again was talking about making choices.

Jaime rolled his eyes. He snapped at the Scarab about being a jackass, then he went to his room to mope.

A few hours later Damien came in to see how his roommate aka his escape route was doing.

"Hey," Jaime said, distracted from his pointless moping.

"Hey buddy you okay?" He asked, the assassin knew he needed to be careful if he didn't want Jaime to go insane.

"The scarabs figured think I am incompetent and I need to be control," Jaime blurted out. He wanted to get out but this was reminding him far too much of his time being under control of the scarab.

"That blows." Damian said, he knew what it was like to lose one choices for the greater good. He had a history doing stuff like that.

"I understand why he want to escape, but I don't want to trade one puppet master for another." Jaime said, hating the idea of living away from his family because an outside force decide it was the best for him and his future without his impute.

"Sometimes we need guidance." Damian said, trying to calm him down. He accepted at time that choices needed to be lost at the moment so that better opportunities could appear in the future. Short term lost long term gain in the raven hair boy mind.

"Guidance?" Jaime started laughing like crazy. He was surrounded by insane killers and they all acted like the scarab was a good thing for him. Why couldn't he get the thing off of his back.

"I am not saying it a good thing, but there is some reason." Damian said, "Maybe you can escape now, you save several lives already, why not?" He said wanting to used reason against the poor boy misery.

"Here's the thing. I don't want to go with you guys," Jaime admitted, laughing again. "I don't have a choice! I can either go with you or spend the rest of my life in this dumb program." He said, not holding back in the slightest.

"Then why did you agree with it?" Damien asked, deciding to see if Jaime was willing to go nuts or betray them during their escape. It was either do or die maybe literally. He just wish this boy was more mentally stable.

Jaime sat up. "Maybe I'm getting weaker? Losing the will to fight?" He said, he would told them to leave him alone if this was months ago but he couldn't afford to do it.

"Maybe, maybe you need to try to find another battle." he said. That could be what he wants to hear.

"I just want to go home -but I can never go home," Jaime growled, pulling at his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

 _"Then let me guide you,"_ The scarab told his host. Knowing his host was far too emotional to think reasonably.

"I know you don't want to but I think if you escape your at least be able to leave on your own maybe visit your family at least." He said, knowing how different the two were to Damian he could be hiding and not miss home but to Jaime that is as alien way of thinking as the bug on his back.

"And where are we even going to go when we escape?" Jaime asked. What would be the point of running if there was nowhere to run to.

"I am sure the league of Assassin will welcome you with wide arms." He said, he knew that he could keep his grandfather from turning the boy into a weapon. Despite what people think the head of the demon was a big softy or at least in Damian eyes.

Jaime pictured himself as an assassin, and the scarab encouraged the idea. Jaime then proceeded to faint from shock, freaking out Damian. He lay down on his bed. He wanted to be free from this place but not lose his soul in the process.

Damian check the pulse knowing that without the collar they would be unlikely to notice his roommate, he was glad he was alive. He wasn't the only one with problems, he would meet tell anyone this but the League of Assassins were planning of leaving the League of Shadows after the whole war world incident.

* * *

 **-Some time later-**  
Jaime slept until the following morning. He was fine, but hungry from missing dinner. When he was fully awake he looked around the room and saw Damien sharpening a knife. This didn't put Jaime at ease any. Actually, the other boy had about 12 knives on his bed.

"Where did you get those?" Jaime asked, surprised. "I thought weapons were banned?" How did the boy get some if they were ban. There no way he smuggling them, the security for the heroes was thorough this kid would have to be even more thorough.

"They are but if your clever you can find some." They were really medical knives that he 'borrowed'. "Besides the clown manage you should have seen those toys clowns." He said. Where did she even get a flamethrower, multiple cleaver, and a battle axe. They also fix inside of a couple of toys is beyond the assassin. Too bad she was unstable she could have been useful.

"Which clown?" Jaime asked curiously. "Is he in our group? How big is our group?" He said, he haven't been focusing on anyone other than Damian, the team and Damian team.

"No, the girl Clown Duela somehow manage to make two toys clowns, one with spider like arms but with cleavers at the end and another flight and a flame thrower. We don't have her on our side a bit of a wild card." He had no idea where the clown got it and was jealous she did. "They're both in lock up."

"Lock up?" Jaime asked, the term unfamiliar. Then again he was always very well behaved. He was unaware that was where weapons go not the students.

"Yeah the academy have a safe for whenever they find weapons that aren't supposed to be around." Jinx was pissed to find she got the one with the flame thrower and Artemis got the cleavers one. Jinx was more than happy to leave and never see her clown roommate every again.

"Oh, I hope I don't end up there, I mean I am a walking weapon," Jaime laughed a little at the morbid thought. He was not a human anymore or at least that was what Jaime thinking.

"Don't worry your way too tall problem solve, besides you can help us help you." He said, wanting to be careful knowing the kid was a bit off. He knew that if he keep things lighter it would help the scarab user out.

"I am? I can?" Jaime asked, despite how disturbed the situation was it was... nice to feel needed. The team felt like they were just accepting all of this.

"Beside you don't got to worry we will be leaving soon." He said to the Blue Beatle. He knew that they needed him to escape from this place.

"And then I do what exactly? Fly off into the sunset?" Jaime snickered. He might want to escape, but what would the point of escaping if they would be put right back worst off than if they did nothing.

"Don't know you could possibly explore the world." He said, knowing that there were planning of great hideouts if you know where to find them, and Damian al Ghul knew good hideouts.

 _"We will figure out what to do once we are out, though perhaps you should take Damian up on his offer from last night. Join the assassins with him,"_ The scarab advised. _"There is strength in numbers."_  
Jaime face-palmed at the bug answer.

"I didn't think it was that bad of an idea." Damian said not hearing scarab. Figuring the young hero just wanted to be lock up for the rest of his days.

"The scarab wants me to go with you," Jaime rolled his eyes. He wanted to leave but wasn't sure that he wanted to do it with a bunch of super villains.

"That's great." He said to the beetle user, this might be all they need.

"Is it?" Jaime asked, feeling sad that he didn't have any choice. Then again, his choice would be to stay and that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"You don't have to worry about government cutting you or the bug open. " He said, fear was a great motivator for thoose who would believe it.

Jaime sighed. "I don't think they'd actually do it, my teachers seem like they really want to help me."

"You sure how many do you think see you as a weapon to be the powerhouse for the world governments. " Damian said, "since the league doesn't have enough soldiers. " He said.

"They don't? I thought most of the heroes joined the government!" Jaime was shocked.

"There working with the government but batman isn't going to be a soldier and not everyone in the government believe in their mercy towards criminals and terrorist is wise." There not wrong, Damian thought.

"Sounds like a giant mess," Jaime frowned. "None of it is working for anyone..." He might just escape from this place.

"That politics." He said, knowing that the control they demand was too much for any good to come. Only the assassin could have that kind of power.

"So have you been able to learn anything else about what's going on outside, I want to be prepared," Jaime said. If he had no choice but to leave than he wanted to know everything he could about what he was walking into.

"The hawks were leaving the League due to the law. Question have been declare MIA." He said, since he had access to the news when the soldiers were not looking.

Jaime shook his head. "Not much of a rebellion..." The hawks was okay, but Question couldn't be a threat to anyone in the long term.

"Oh and North Korea declare meta human immunity, and rumors said Vlatava and Russia are planning on doing the same." He said, the queen of Vlatava was still loyal to Kid Flash for saving her life from her insane uncle.

"Immunity?" Jaime inquired. Not know what that meant, he really haven't been paying much attention to school.

"It mean the governments of the world can't go after you." Damian said, he would have to get this kid a dictionary when free.

"Might be some places to think about running away to..." Jaime mussed. He would love nothing more than see how his parents were doing, were they hurt for him.

"Yeah, but we might want to find some more friends." he said, he was thinking over the students and wonder which one would be likely to want to be free with the two of them. Most of the League was out, the assassin would accept him with open arms but would they be more valuable than the Blue Beetle.

"Like who?" Jaime asked. He wasn't sure what superhero would be against the new law.

"That speedy kid seem nice, my kind of hero." Damian said. Someone that like explosives and killing.

"You mean Red Arrow?" Jaime was confused. He wasn't doing much heroing today, helping but sometimes taking some stuff for himself, that had to made the government happy.

"No the smaller Arsenal." He said, not sure why he was not here as it but be hiding with his mentor. He did have that cool metallic arm to make up for his mental instability.

"Is anyone else who was on the League gone rouge?" Jaime asked him, the Justice League seem to be so close so the idea of conflict seem unlikely to him.

"Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Green Arrows and the family but no one know where they are." Damian said, he wasn't sure what happen to Dr. Fate.

Jaime nodded understanding. After that the two of them got ready for the day. There were no classes, as it was the weekend, but they still had to go to training. Jaime also had a session later that day to worry about. It might be his last for good and for ill.

* * *

- **Later that day-**

Jaime walked into the session room and calmly as he could sat down to wait for his councilor to arrive. He was debating with himself over whether he should try to tell him about the escape plan. He was nervous with Bart (and Wally) away on the mission, Jaime was all alone. "Hello there Mister Reyes." Zechariah said, he knew that something was going on with Jaime and the villains. Dangerous children, and an easily swayed Blue Beetle didn't seem like a combination anyone wanted to deal with.

"Hi major," Jaime greeted back. "I'm doing great, I'm making many friends here." He said, although most of his new friends wanted him to escape, and he wanted that as well. He would miss Bart they were best friends.

"Really which of the students are your friends." He knew the three prisoners made contact with him. He needed to see if he could get the young boy to see reason against trusting thoose criminals.

"Thad, Jinx, and Damian," Jaime reply. "Damian's my roommate. He introduced me to his friends." He wasn't sure if they were friends or just happened to have similar goals.

"That is an interesting group of individuals, your aware they all have a criminal record." The major said, if he was not careful he might get himself hurt or lock up.

"It doesn't define them," Jaime said. He sigh letting the scarab take over afraid of what would happen if he stay in charge. He knew that the Scarab was paying attention so was better at being human. He unfortunately that cause him to make an emotionless face.

"Maybe but I think you should try to avoid them, if they were to somehow killed you and get the scarab I don't want to think about it." He said, noticing the boy face. Was the scarab trying to take control of him.

"Do you really think the scarab would let them kill me? They would die before they could even try," Jaime was forced to say. He was starting to regret letting the Scarab talked for him. This is so much of a mistake.

"All they would need is one single good shot in the right place to end it all." He said, he wanted to try something, "Tell me Jaime do you like art?"

"Can't say I do," The scarab said. "Why do you ask?" The Scarab was not made to understand art the same way as the human do.

"I want you to looked at a replica of a friend painting, it is call the Yellow Lady." He said, it looked like a blue painting of a World War 2 sailor. It would be a perfect trap if he was right, and wrong no harm.

"Why is it called Yellow Lady, what an illogical name. A more accurate name would be 'World War 2 Sailor', or even just 'Sailor'," The scarab scrutinized through Jaime. "Your friend is terrible at naming things." The alien AI said unaware of the mistake that he just made.

"It was made as to show that even if something is call one thing it is different." He said, walking towards the boy with something in his hand behind his back. He before bringing said object to

"That is strange." The Scarab said, he and Jaime suddenly feel incredible pain. As it they put the scarab blade in a power socket.

Zechariah remove the taser from Jaime back below the Scarab, as the boy fell down knock out, "Sorry Jaime but we need to deal with the bug." He said.

* * *

 **Review:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 10 . Jul 24**

 **Hello there Princess, welcome to the party**

 **I have plans for her in the future.**

 **justTHATguyOVERthere** **chapter 10 . Sep 2**

 **Finally reviewing again. I like the direction of the story. You're moving the story along and subltly referencing other moving parts. I hope you have some grand plan for this and your not just winging it, please have nightwing in it though. (See what I did there? Yeah, that was stupid) any way. Yeah, good luck.**

 **Glad you are reviewing again. I hope this could keep this up, I have plans for this. I have plans but most of it we are figuring it out. He will be there but he isn't a main character. Thank you.**

 **Eternal mist response:** **Awesome. We totally have a plan.**


	12. Chapter 12: New student Mister Rathaway

**DC Civil War 12 .**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season six by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **-In the Med Lab.-**

When Jaime woke up next he was strapped to a chair. His teacher was sitting in front of him reading a chart, while facing the General. It must have been about him working with the Scarab.

Zechariah was talking to General Zard, "We are going to do about the Scarab." He didn't want to destroy something so unique but couldn't deal with such a powerful threat. The uniqueness was not worth millions of people dying for it.

"Removing it would mean to kill its host," General Zard said. "If we did that the entire Justice League would turn against us. And frankly I would never be able to sleep again knowing we killed an innocent child. Right now our only hope is to contain in. Never let it leave this facility." He didn't like this but it was the only choice.

"We might have to lobotomized the scarab." He said, he wanted nothing more than to convince the bug that humanity and the scarab could be an ally to one another but it just didn't seem to be happening.

"It's main function is protect its host, which is currently in its eyes in danger," General Zard agreed. "If we cannot find a way to convince it that we are not going to harm Jaime we will have problems. Oh, he's awake. Why don't you go and talk to him for now? Just meet me in about an hour. I have some paperwork to do but after that we'll be welcoming a new student."

"A meta?" Zechariah inquired, wanting to know the students they had here.  
General Zard shook his head. "No, fully human from what we know, though he is dangerous," He explained. "Flash just captured him and brought him in. He's being searched for weapons right now and there's debate on whether he should be put in a collar. We'll decide later."

"Hmm, interesting." He said, walking towards Jaime. "Jaime are you in control?" He asked, not sure what the right answer would be, but that would be the hard part of the job. A human child and an insane alien killing machine was a dangerous if he got the later instead of the former.

"Mostly," Jaime replied. Glad that the scarab was being quiet for the moment, choosing instead to growl at Zechariah in annoyance.

Zechariah was noticing he was in control, "We will find a way to deal with the Scarab but you need to help me." He was convince the bug was a danger to Jaime.

"How?" Jaime asked. "I'm losing the fight. Now I can't even talk sometimes." He said figuring that is what the army man wanted to hear.

"We will try to lobotomize it, or at least weaken it." Zechariah said, he felt like they needed a better plan for artificial life than that but didn't know one.

Jaime tensed up. "What will that do to me?" He was worry that would kill him or give him brain damage.

 _"Do not panic, escape will come soon, I will not allow these humans to harm you_ ," The scarab comforted its host. It work hard for a good host and didn't want to waste time getting another one.

"We do not know, you should survive but we don't know if it would harm you." He said, knowing that he would lose the Scarab and another cooperative student.

Jaime just stared in fear, unsure what to do. He could listen to the scarab and go with thoose criminals but was scared.

The scarab growled again and ordered Jaime to speak. _"Say something."_

"The scarab says that your plan will backfire, and he will kill you for harming me," Jaime said. "So far he has not hurt anyone at this facility, if you wish to keep things this way learn to mind your own business." Jaime was scare how well he knew the damn bug.

"Jaime, I think the Scarab is altering your mind." Zechariah said not liking Jaime violent tenacity.

"No, just telling me what to say," Jaime sighed. "That was him just then. I don't talk like that." He lied not sure why though.

"Forgive me if I find a threat like it to be too much. " He said, Zechariah was the biggest supporter against just making the scarab a lifeless husk, so him being mad was a major problem.

 _"I only wish to protect my host,"_ The scarab told Jaime to say, along with the following. _"I think you want the same. Based on your words."_ Jaime did so to the best of his abilities.

"We do but if his soul and mind are lost, then the body is nothing more than a husk. " He said.

Jaime let the scarab take over for a bit, " _Part of protecting my host includes his mental well being,"_ The Scarab replied smoothly. _"I want him outside. In the sun. From my research humans require the sun to stay sane. I am helping with his words to avoid conflict. He is reclusive anyways. If this is a problem I can make a point to only intervene when needed."_

"I think we will eventually get him there, but we don't want you to take control of him at any time. " He said, he really did want the students to be allowed out but his superiors didn't agree.

 _"Understood. Then might a request a sun lamp for his room for the time being?"_ The scarab asked, continuing the charade. For now he would let the humans think he was willing to co-operate, that way they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I will see what I can do. " He said not believing the scarab but knowing that it would be helpful to the boy.

"Much appreciated," The scarab answered. As he let Jaime take over once again. Just then Zechariah got a message. The new student had been brought in.

"I have to leave now, I'll be back soon and we'll discuss thing further," Zechariah informed the scarab and Jaime.

"Don't let us stop you," Jaime muttered, unaware he said we instead of me.

"Don't worry Jaime in a week time the scarab won't bug you anymore. " He said, knowing that the boy was in danger.

Jaime gulped. He didn't want to go through whatever they were planning. They'd have to leave before the week was up.

* * *

 **-At the Zeta Tube-**

Zechariah arrived just as the Flash was clearing the metal detectors with the captured criminal. A teen with red hair. He was wearing a thick green outfit.

Zechariah took notice that the Flash seemed to be in quite the good mood, the teen on the other hand was hiding his face, as though he was ashamed.

"Flash I see you heal up quite nicely." Zechariah said knowing that he got third degree burns, wonder if it was too late for him to return to help with the speed program. "Who your friend?"

"Nothing keeps me down for long," Flash answered, making a big grin as he motioned to the teen. "This is Hartley Rathaway, better known as the Pied Piper. He's been quiet since this whole thing started but I saw him on my way home. Hartley was participating in a protest in the middle of town."

Hartley finally looked up, sending a glare at Flash. "It was a peaceful protest Flash," he remarked. "You had no right to grab me and drag me here." Hoping to use the law for his advantage.

"You are still wanted like all of the rogues." He said, he knew that Hartley deserve a second chance, and not spend the rest of her life in prison.

"Sure that's the only reason you singled me out," Hartley teased. "I know for a fact that there were other crims there. And I swear I saw one of the capes that don't like the Gov. Still, you ignored everyone and kidnapped me." He said not liking being the focus of attention of this program.

"We're going to talk with them about it." Flash said, he found his criminals to be the most annoying of the Justice League.

Hartley snickered at the hero, before getting serious trying to stand his ground. Everyone made their way to a room, with Hartley making a show of refusing to lift his feet thus forcing Flash to literally drag him there. Once inside Hartley was strapped to a chair and the other's looked down at him. "Don't I get my one phone-call?" Hartley teased them.

"Who would you call? " Hartley was smarter than this and if he call the Rogues it would compromise the Rogues hideout.

"I'm not dumb enough to call home, if that's what you're asking," Hartley winked at them. "Not that dumb. No, but I did want to make one last call to my dear parents. Just to let them know... how much I despise them. Don't want them to forget I hate them more than anyone on the planet while I'm locked up." They were homophobic slime that deserve his hate more than anyone on Earth.

"Yeah we know." Flash wasn't a fan of them kicking their son out for being homosexual was awful but they were law abiding citizen so he couldn't touch them. He still wish he could do something for the young villain.

"So what now Flash?" Hartley tilted his head, a curious tone. "You must be feeling pretty good about yourself right now."

"Hey, while I disagree with some of their methods, it is ultimately for the best." He said, trying to convince himself as much as Hartley.

Hartley snorted at him. "And I'm sure all of the prisoners here will understand," he said, then turned his attention to the other two. "So are you the creeps in charge or something? I see you have a lot of badges..."

"Their medals." Zechariah corrected wanting to gain respect. "More than what you ever earn." He said.

"Hey, I won first place at the science fair three years in a row. But if you really want to see something you should check out my music rewards," Hartley's eyes sparked at the mention of his favorite topic, then he glared. "This is going to be annoying. I'm going to take a guess and say you won't let me practice music here."

"Maybe we're have to make sure the instrument have any mind control abilities. " He said, since he knew the Pied Piper instruments were special. He wanted to help him while obeying orders.

Hartley allowed his eyes to light up again. "If I could suggest, you could get instruments yourself and keep them locked up when not in use," he suggested to Zechariah. "Have someone watch me when using them to ensure I don't tamper with them."

Everyone stared at him. Why would a villain be so willing to cooperate.

"What?" he huffed. "Music means more to me than anything. I'll make whatever deals I have to." He wanted to keep on playing music.

"I think that is fair thoughts general? " Zechariah asked. He wanted to see if there was any negative he need to asked about.  
General said, "That can work, but be careful. " He wasn't going to be cruel for the stake of cruelty but knew Pied Piper was tricky. He was one of the smartest if not the smartest of the Flash's Rogues.

"No need to worry about me," Hartley winked again. "I can be a good boy. Right Flash?" Looking directly at the Scarlet Speedster.

Flash said, "He was a model inmate whenever he normally arrested, but then again he is one of the smarter rogues." He said.

"Smart enough to know when to pick fights," Hartley grinned. "I know as far as Rogues go I'm physically the weakest one. Without my music I'm harmless to you all."

"He doesn't seem to have any more muscle than a toddler." General Zard said. Pointing out his pipe cleaner arms.

Hartley's eye twitched at the comment, but he retained his composure. He needed to avoid being seen as a threat. "None of my dates have complained," Hartley joked instead.

"You have dates, did they say no before or after you put them under mind control. " Zechariah said.

Hartley laughed. "Actually haven't tried that yet, maybe you shouldn't be giving me ideas," Hartley winked at him. "And Flash can vouch that my dates don't always turn out to good for me."

Flash sighed into his hand. "How could I forget finding you covered with bruises," he said. "At least you stopped dating other villains after that." He respected the young man but he was a terrible judge of character.

"Yeah, at least I know to avoid people with super strength. " he said learning his lesson.

The Flash felt bad for Hartley. He knew that the young villain had a bad hand in life. Being gay and having homophobic parents, force to have a life of crime, it was all bad for him.

"We do need to decide if we need to put a collar on him," General Zard reminded everyone. "Flash, you have known him longest. What's your opinion on the matter." The Justice League member should get a voice in these matters.

"I don't really think it would do anything, but maybe something that could keep track of sounds around him if he gets an instrument that goes into a certain frequently it stop him." He really didn't want Hartley to have a shock collar, but didn't want one of the other students taking him down in self defense.

"Hey, I'll be good," Hartley promised, a wide grin on his face. "Take a look at my past records. I've never busted out..." It technically a lie.  
"No, you waited until the other Rogues busted you out," The Flash replied, crossing his arms. He like the kid but he was like his friend a trickster at heart.

"And they don't know where this place is," Hartley pointed out. "I'm not stupid Flash, these people aren't like you. I know you wouldn't hurt me -but these people? Somehow I have the feeling they enjoy beating on people who can't fight back." He was a bit of a rebel, why else would he hang with the Rogues.

"We don't beat people. " Zechariah said, trying to used reason on him. The law gave them freedom but that only went so far.

"Sure you don't," Hartley said sarcastically, looking at Zechariahs knuckles. "I'm sure those marks are from a bunching bag... made of humans." He said thinking he hurt the students here.

"I am a soldier, I have to deal with attempts on my life." He said. He also needed to keep in shape.

Hartley didn't look convinced.  
"Excuse Hartley," The Flash said. "I swear the first thing the Rogues taught him was that all people in power are bad. Kind of ironic considering how they themselves are. As far as violence goes Hartley isn't a threat. His role on the Rogues in distraction and confusion. He's never killed anyone."

"That good, we might get some good out of him yet." General Zard said.

Hartley snorted again. "Sound familiar, Flash?" he asked, "Kind of what you say to me literally every time you see me."

"Because you can be a help to society and not a threat to it. " He said.

"And what would make you think that?" Hartley snickered, unable to hold back his amusement. "I'm a Rogue child through and through. Have been since I was eight. Nothing will ever change that." Hartley was sure of it.

"I say that we can if we keep on trying. " Flash said, "and I say if anyone can help you it is them."

"Why's that?" Hartley asked, then put his attention on Zechariah, then to General Zard. He felt something and smirked. "I wasn't aware the headmaster was a meta. You were trying to enter my mind just now. Am I right?" He always had a talent for sensing telepath.

"I was not aware of that." The Flash said, why wasn't he told about it. He would make sure the Justice League would know about it.

"Ooh, keeping secrets. Naughty," Hartley teased General Zard. Talking like he was flirting even if he was a little afraid.

"Some things need to stay on a need to know basic." General Zard said. Secrets could make empires rise and countries falls.

Zechariah was just watching him.

Hartley smirked, he loved causing turmoil in his captors. It was one of his favorite things to do when arrested. "And what about you, Mr. Major," Hartley winked at him.

"What about me?" He asked, trying to see if he had weapon on him.

"Anything special about you, aside from your 'medals'," Hartley grinned at him. "A big strong man like yourself teaching at a school for metas and psychos. There has to be something."

"No, not really, nothing more than just a simple observer. " He said, trying to see if he was just being a troll or had a weapon hidden on his person.

"I can respect a man who likes to watch," Hartley teased.

"Please stop trying to anger people, Hartley," the Flash warned the musician. "You're just going to make things harder for yourself."

Hartley looked at the Flash, grin still as wide as before. "Just a little harmless teasing," he assured. "Makes the pain of being ripped away from my family just a little easier to bare."

"Don't act like this is your first time incarcerated but hopefully will be the last." The Zechariah said.

"Now that is something we can agree on," Hartley said, then smirked at Zechariah.

"What is it now?" Zechariah asked him, the boy did seem harmless as the Flash claimed but he couldn't shake the feeling that Hartley was planning something. Maybe it was the way he was captured so easily.  
"Just thinking," Hartley answered, giving a little hum of amusement.

"We probably should keep mirrors away from him." He said knowing that Mirror Master was active Rogue.

"Aww, but how will I brush my hair?" Hartley laughed. "JK, I know what you're worried about. I seriously doubt the others will look through every little mirror in the mirror world to find me."

"We will keep an eye on you anyway." He knew it was not something they want to risk.

"Oh, I feel so special right now," Hartley laughed again. He didn't like being here but he can see his friend Wally.

"We will try to keep him from escaping and harming people. " Zechariah said.

The Flash nodded. then turned to Hartley. "Just promise to behave, Hartley, do that and I promise you can play music still," The Flash bribed Hartley.

"I promise, I'll be the best prisoner they ever had," Hartley looked at Zechariah and Zard.

"That won't be hard." Zechariah said since the criminals were problematic, and even the young heroes didn't cooperate.

"May I be untied now, starting to lose feeling." Hartley complained, wanting to move his wrists.

General Zard untied him and said. "If you behave you will find your stay here a pleasant one. Otherwise..."

Hartley stretched his sore limbs. "Like I said, I know when not to pick a fight," he said. "So tell me, who will my teacher be? I want to get to know them."

"I'll do it." Zechariah said, figuring the kid with mind control would be best under his care.

Hartley forced his grin to stay up, he didn't like this. Zechariah was smart, to smart, maybe smarter than he was. He would need to be extra careful. "Well you sure know how to make a boy feel special, I'd love to be your student," he said, hoping the observer wouldn't notice his worry.

"I am glad to help." He said, knowing it wasn't working and he had to be careful.

The Flash sighed at this. He's known Hartley long enough to know that the musician was planning something, he just didn't know what yet. "Good luck," he told Zechariah.

After that they finished the paperwork and told Hartley about what he could expect from the school. They assigned him a with Superboy and gave him the key. They told him about his roommate.  
Hartley was getting frustrated with playing nice, and was looking forwards to resting for a bit. Then the Flash ruined everything.

"Major, I couldn't help but notice that Hartley's psyche check is out of date," the Flash said, holding up the paperwork. "This is from five years ago. Is there not a more recent one?"

"They haven't checked me since," Hartley grinned, sounding amused. "I haven't been locked up long enough for anyone to hire a doctor to evaluate me. That was from when you so evilly handed me over to my parents and they kept me on lock down for a month before the Rogues saved me."

"I admit in hindsight that was a mistake but I do believe there is more for you than a lock up criminal." He said.

"I think I will do the mental psyche check up." The major said.

Hartley glared at him. "I don't need an evaluation, I'm perfectly sane."

"Don't worry it will be quick and you can start the program." Zechariah said.

"Aww, you're so nice to me," Hartley grinned, then frowned. "No wonder Cold said I wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore."

"What do you mean not allowed to talk to me?" This could be a plan from the Rogues.

Hartley pretended to zip his lips, but his heart wasn't in the humor of it. This didn't go unnoticed.

"If you tell us, I'll let you play music after our session," Zechariah promised. He figure a deal could help the boy cooperate.  
Hartley thought about it for a moment, and an evil plan formed in his mind. "Cold doesn't want me or any of the younger Rogues talking to any heroes -especially Flash," He explained. "One of us -not naming names- made the mistake of saying the Flash wasn't so bad. Cold's worried about me -er, them- now."  
"Then why did he allow you to be part of the protest then?" He asked not cat catching the word slip.

"I don't just do as I'm told," Hartley huffed. "I left the base and went to the protest without telling anyone."

Flash smile, "Don't worry you are safe here." He said, wanting to show the warmth the Flash had.

Hartley rolled his tired eyes. He was exhausted, having been up the whole night going over his plan.

"May I rest for a bit before I'm evaluated?" Hartley requested. "Or just not evaluated at all. As I said, I'm completely sane." He was the smartest and most sane of Flash's Rogues gallery.

"You will be evaluated but you are allowed to rest it will probably help." Zechariah knew a tire person was more likely to do something a well rested person wouldn't.

Hartley sighed, but at least he could rest up and figure out what to say. He had to get their trust no matter what happen.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**  
After that Hartley was brought to his room. His roommate was already in there, he saw a Kryptonian clone, Hartley admit he was kinda cute.

"Hey," Hartley greeted, grinning at the Kryptonian. He might as well make a good friend with one of the student while he was here, what harm could happen.

Superboy looked confused at his roommate.  
"This is Hartley Rathaway, he'll be your roommate from now on," Zechariah introduced. He wanted the student to get along and not cause problems in the future.

"Is he a meta?" He asked, really not caring about the newcomer other than that he would be spending a lot of time with the strange new boy.  
" No. " He said, hoping that he behave himself and have a better time than with his last roommate.

"What did you do to get sent here?" Superboy asked. He must have been a criminal that got caught like the Jinx girl.

Hartley smirked at him. He might make a friend out of the hero yet.

Zechariah sighed and shook his head at the situation before saying. "You are not to leave this room until I come back for you, Hartley. And if you do, you will be punished -understand?"

"Of course," Hartley replied, wishing Zechariah would hurry up and leave. How was a teen going to usurp him with the students if he won't leave him alone.

Zechariah left, "Hey Conner can you watch him make sure he doesn't escape." He said. His reputation now have the smudge from the escape he didn't need a repeat of that.

"Sure," Superboy shrugged. He was indifferent not like the kid could hurt him, as long as he left Megan and his friends alone he is happy.  
As soon as Zechariah was gone Hartley let out a sigh of relief. The musician made his way to his bed and threw himself on in, intending to relax. "Don't worry about me," Hartley told Superboy. "I'm too tired to cause trouble." The protest and attempt escape took a whole lot out of him.

"Sure you won't, keep an eye on him Conner." Zechariah said, he knew that it was against protocol but it would be the best to have Superboy to deal maybe his super hearing would protect him. Hartley fell asleep on the bed.

Superboy wasn't sure what to do, he was told to watch Hartley so he did. After a few hours Zechariah returned. Hartley behave himself the whole time.

"He's been asleep this whole time," Superboy informed Zechariah. He was glad he did not have much to do, he wish he could watch his favorite channel again.

"Good, thank you." Zechariah said. He wanted to makes things better for the young teenage villain.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Superboy inquired. "He's not a meta." He knew very little about the young musician.

"No but he a risk, he makes devices that can put people under mind control." Zechariah said. There was more but the young clone did not need to know that.

Superboy was surprised, the teen was as young as his teammates. "I see," he said, making a mental note to keep an eye on Hartley. He knew how dangerous mind control could be.

The major walked over to Hartley and shook his arm to wake him.

Hartley jumped, pushing the major away. "Don't touch me!" He snapped.

"Time for your evaluation." Zechariah said, "Come along." Hoping he won't be any trouble, wanting to see what the Rogues did to him.

Hartley regained his composure. "Of course," he said as he got out of bed. "Later beefcake." he said flirting with Connor. The clone didn't seem to care.

He followed the major to a session room. The whole time he made a mental map of the school as he show it, he also kept a look out for his target. He wanted out so badly.

When they arrived Hartley sat down in the therapy couch without needing to be asked.

He sat in the other chair, "Okay, tell me about yourself Hartley." he said.

"Well what you like to know?" Hartley asked with a charming smile. He would play the military man game and attended to win.

"When did you first discover how to put people under mind control?" He asked. A simply yet important question.

"I'd have to say it wasn't long after the Rogues kidnapped me," Hartley mussed. "I was attempting to amuse my captors in hopes that they wouldn't hurt me. Then I realized that I could force them to do what I wanted. At first it was just that I could get them to let me leave the cell I was in. Then I realized what I was doing. The Rogues did to."

"Have you ever done this to anyone on a long term basic." The major asked, wondering if the James kid was effected by this. He might have been effected by this without even knowing.

Hartley shook his head. "My technique only works when I'm playing, sometimes a few minutes afterward," he explained. "Even if it did why would I?"

"Curious maybe you wanted a friend around your own age." He said. Zechariah wanted to explore all possibilities.

"I have lots of friends," Hartley frowned, not liking the accusation. "There are three other Rogues around my age." Not realizing his mistake.

"Really Barry only told me about the Trickster." Zechariah said wanting to see anything he can get from the Pied Piper.

"Then I should keep my mouth shut," Hartley replied, frowning. He shouldn't have said anything. He was such a failure wasn't he.

"I am sure I can call Barry about them." Zechariah said.

"And if he talks, good for him. I'm not putting my friends in danger," Hartley pouted. He may act like a child but needed to protect his friends.

"Let me asked you something will they still be your friend with you away?" He asked. What will be the musician next move be.

"What kind of question is that?" Hartley was confused. "Once a rogue always a rogue. That's the rule." Hartley told the soldier with pride in his voice.

"We will see." He said, "Now have you now or ever hurt yourself?"

Hartley was confused by his question. "I don't understand," He admitted.

"Have you ever harm yourself before or after becoming a Rogue. " He said. That could be a possibility for what happen to him.

Hartley frowned. He didn't want to answer that. Though he wanted to ensure he looked harmless, he didn't want to seem vulnerable. He'd have to pick and choose carefully. "I contemplated suicide a few years back. I got over it. That's all I'm saying on the matter," he finally decided, hoping that would satisfy.

"Have you ever been in an abusive relationship? " He asked. He knew that he had a bad boyfriend but needed more information that just that one.

"Ya, you heard about it earlier," Hartley rolled his eyes. "Talk about a bad first boyfriend but I digress."

"Did any of the rogues ever physical abuse you?" He asked. Villains could be dangerous especially to the young.

Hartley lost his composure. "What?" He snapped, shaking from rage. "Is that what the Flash told you? It isn't like that! He's nothing but a liar!" He thought Flash was better than that.

"A simple yes or no would have suffice. " the army man said.

Hartley was still seething. "The Rogues aren't abusive," He said finally. "I've been punished by them, but never abused. Flash saw it once and hasn't let go of that stupid 'abuse' idea since."

"Care to explain what you mean by punishment. " He said. He needed to know for sure.

Hartley realized that he said too much. "I shouldn't tell you that." He was such a failure no wonder why the Rogues let him go to the protest.

"About I list things, and you say yes or no," Zechariah offered. He would be simply for the kid to understand.

Hartley thought about. "Fine." Ready for anything thrown at him.

"Beatings?" He asked. The musician costume did cover up almost all of his body so it could be hidden from the public. He would check later today.

Hartley bit his lip. This man was a professional, he'd know if he was lying. "Yes," he said quietly, then added. "But only if I do something extremely bad. Like give away our plan to the Flash." Hartley said knowing that what the army man wanted to hear from him.

"That is awful. " He said, trying to hold back his anger, he needed to be professional about this. Although his distaste was shown.

Hartley picked up on it though. "What?" He asked, on edge. The major was angry, why? Was he mad at him? Had he done something wrong?

"Did they strangle you?" he asked. He wanted to see how bad things got for the second smallest of the Rogue.

"Don't recall," Hartley said, trying to forget the major's reaction. He didn't care about this, didn't care about him.

"Did they assault you mentally?" He asked. Worry they used mind games to make him feel horrible and useless.

"What do you mean?" Hartley asked. "No one on the Rogues has psychic powers." Well Mirror Master could but that was an exception.

"I mean did any of them assaulted you emotionally." he said. Make him feel smaller and needy was an excellent way for manipulation.

"About caring about the Flash and Kid Flash, yeah," Hartley responded, thinking that the major meant teasing or getting pissed at him. They felt his connection to them made him weaker than need be.

"Did they ever belittle you for your sexual ordination." He knew the kid was homosexual so that could be something that the kid wouldn't be sure about.

"Actually, no," Hartley said honestly. "I got teased at first, but they stopped when I got beat up by my now ex boyfriend. They killed him you know, for hurting me." That was a bit much but they did care for him.

"Did they assault you sexually?" he asked.

"No!" Hartley snapped, disgusted at the accusing tone the major had used.

"Have you been forgetting things?" He asked him. He was worry if he put himself under hypnosis by accident.

"I don't have a perfect memory of my childhood, if that's what you mean," Hartley was still frowning. How did he use control of this situation.

"I mean have you ever found yourself doing things and can't remember why?" he asked.

Hartley shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Have you found yourself doing crimes, just without remember why you wanted to do it in the first place?" The Major asked.

"I just do the missions I'm told to do." Hartley replied, not liking the way the major was speaking to him. He couldn't quite place what the major was implying.

"Do you think they might be able to put you under mind control?" He asked, since according to the Flash Hartley sometimes accidently put himself under mind control.

Hartley started laughing at the major. "That's ridiculous!" He said, still laughing. "Why would they even do that? I'm a willing participant in everything."

"Power means everything for some people." The major said.

"Rogues aren't like other villains -we're a family," Hartley stopped laughing, realizing that the major was being serious about these accusations. They were a family no matter what anyone said.

"Are you sure or is that what they want you to think." The major said, finding the idea of a villain family to be ridiculous. More like a chance to control the younger members with a disillusion of a family.

"Of course!" Hartley snapped. "We're a family! They are the only ones who care about me!" His real family abandon him for his sexuality.

"Maybe but if they wants a loyal member, how would they do that to trick you into working for them?" Zechariah said.

"Once a Rogue, always a Rogue," Hartley said, responding with the number one rule of the Central City Rogues.

"What if you or any other Rogue want to leave?" Zechariah asked.

"You get one chance to come back," Hartley responded. "Then you die."

"So, either servitude or death is that what you are saying?" Zechariah asked, the poor kid never had a chance at living a decent life.

"It sounds way worse when you say it..." Hartley grumbled. He just ignore the ideas he had about leaving the Rogues, he was happy there.

"I fail to see how it sounds different from what you said." Zechariah said. He was making progress with the musician.

"You make it sound like... like a threat," Hartley tried to find the correct words. Talking with the major was even worse than with Flash, this guy didn't know when to back off and take a break.

"That because it is a threat." He said. He didn't get where he is by giving up, he would do what he believe and that is trying to help the boy see the truth.

Hartley rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that anymore."

"So have you been forgetting things like how to play music?" he asked wondering if he had brain damage from his choice of weapon.

"Music is my everything," Hartley said, glad that the major changed the topic. "I practice every day. Sometimes for hours."

"So have you forgot what some parts do?" He asked, wanting to see what his response was.

"No, that's why I practice," Hartley huffed. He removing his gloves to showed his fingers to the major, they were bruised and scarred.

"What happen to your fingers?" The major said. Zechariah didn't think that would happen but knew that it was a sign that the kid was trusting him even a little.

"It's from practicing," Hartley replied, thinking it was obvious. If you want to be good at something you must be willing to get hurt for it.

"That isn't be normal." He said.

"Of course it is, with how long I need to practice," Hartley replied. "Sometimes I'm playing for four or more hours straight. Even longer if I'm getting ready for a mission."

"Should there be gloves to help you?" He asked, he seem to have gloves but clearly didn't wear them enough. "Okay new subject what is your relationship with the younger speedster?" Zechariah said.

"I see him as a friend, I'm sure in another life we're allies," Hartley said, pausing for a moment to think about his mission.

"If you weren't a criminal you might be, what are your thoughts on Kid Flash precisely?" Zechariah asked. Hartley seem to like Mister West a lot they could used that.

"He's fun to be around," Hartley shrugged. "He, like the Flash, wants me to leave the Rogues. We make a point to hang out at school when I'm allowed to attend. But that's not very often." He didn't like it not really.

"I am surprise you would allowed to go there?" He asked, "and the time traveler Impulse?" He asked.

"He's annoying," Hartley replied. "I get to go to school every once in a while. The Rogues know they aren't teachers and they want to make sure I'm not a total idiot their words, not mine."

"You won't have to worry about it here." Zechariah said.

Hartley rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Wally... how is he?" The musician inquired. Kid Flash was the only reason he wasn't rescue already.

"Pretty good, he and Impulse are off on a mission." He said, could he be after Wally? That could be a possibilities.

"What?" Hartley gaped. "He's co-operating with you creeps?"

"Yeah, he wants to be a hero and we can help him in ways he couldn't before." He knew Wally wasn't a criminal.

Hartley was in shock. All the rogues, himself included, believed that Wally was being held here against his will like everyone else.

The Major noticed Hartley's shock, and guessed what Hartley was thinking.

"Yes, we help him with mission, we are hoping to deal with the Light and Shadows on a permanent basis." He said.

"So you're sending kids alone on mission? You trying to get them killed?" Hartley mocked. "You're worse than a villain."

"It no different from what the Justice League did besides we know what we're doing." He didn't mention the sniper they had in the area to watch over them.

Hartley rolled his eyes. "When I went on missions it was always with other rogues," He said. "They told me that I needed to be constantly watched."

"And you don't find that the least bit creepy?" He asked.

Hartley shook his head no.

"That you must always be watch?" He asked.

"It's rational, when you think about it," Hartley shrugged. "Since they don't want the Flash to capture me."

"I do not believe that Flash capturing you is the main problem." Zechariah said.

"Are we done here? You promised I could play music if I answered your questions," Hartley reminded him.

"I guess that is okay..." The lights turned off. Something was wrong.

* * *

 **To be continued… next time the great escape.**

 **HeartOfChaos13** **chapter 8 . Nov 10**

 **I think one of the bank robbers Is the wonder twins.**

 **It might be ;) ?**

 **Guest** **chapter 2 . Oct 29**

 **I don't mean to sound rude but why don't you use past tense or "s" for plurals?**

 **I have a hard time with grammar, but I believe I am getting better.**

 **sweetlittledevil85** **chapter 11 . Oct 23**

 **ya, your back  
I'll be waiting for the next one.**

 **I am glad, I hope I won't take too long but I have school and homework.**

 **justTHATguyOVERthere** **chapter 11 . Oct 22**

 **That was a decent chapter. I liked the way it progressed and it had a good ending. You didn't reveal to much info on the rouge leaguers which is good cause tension but I still want to know more. I also really liked the political parts, it really made sense and it wasn't too forced. Good luck on the next chapter.**

 **I do try to be reasonable and not have the politics be so dumb that you wonder how it would happen in the first place. I try to do what I believe could happen.**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 11 . Oct 21**

 **And now the plot thickens**

 **You bet it does, glad to be working with you.**


	13. Chapter 13: The great escape

**DC Civil War 13 .**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **This was beta by the talented by** **lowkeytimdrake** **and YJ FTW.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **At the Academy:**

Jinx smirked at Damian from behind her flashlight when the lights went out.

"Looks like Thad got the power out," she said while the two of them managed to get the keys to their cuffs and collars.

" Alea iacta est," Damian said, he knew the plan had already started so he decided to muscle open a door.

"Jaime should be in the next room. We'll grab him then get out of here." A power house like Jamie could be what they needed.

"Ready." she said planning on using her powers to destroy the door. Once it hit, it was loud, but the door didn't open up. So they lost the element of stealth for no good reason.

"Why is your door lock?" Jinx asked. If this was a trap she was going to make his inside go to his outside.

"My door must lock automatically." Damian said, smart move if something went wrong. It was best the door didn't open up. So they lost the element of stealth for no good reason.

"Why is your door lock?" Jinx asked. If this was a trap she was going to make his inside go to his outside.

"My door must lock automatically." Damian said, smart move if something went wrong. It was best

to allow him to not escape and if he messed with the door, he would get stuck. Clever move, but not clever enough to stop him.

"Can you get it open?" she asked. She was used to opening safes , but not this kind of locked thing.

"Yeah, cover me, and don't forget watch yourself." Damian said, hoping she could see well enough in the dark.

Nodding, Jinx moved to keep an eye out. Luckily, her cat- like eyes gave her night vision, so she could watch the two of themselves.

Damian made quick work of the door (an assassin needed to be able to break into and out things and Damian was a very good assassin, after all).

He manage to get some tools from the medical bay which he could used to pick the lock, he just hope he could talk Jaime into helping the two of them.

Jaime freaked out when the lights went out. He tried to get out of his binds but it didn't work. As he sat there wondering what was going on, the door suddenly opened and Damian ran to him.

"What's going on?" Jaime asked him, while the scarab tried to get him free from his bonds.

"We're getting out of here." The assassin said, cutting the binds. This got the assassin in the scarab favor.

"Really?" Jaime asked,. "How?" Jaime just wanted to leave, and be free from the academy.

"While the rest of the base is out of power, the Zeta Tubes are not.

We just need to avoid guards and other students." He said.

"OK, let's go," Jaime said. As much as he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to stick around and find out what these people were planning to do to him to shut the scarab up. Even if he didn't care, the scarab itself was making it quite clear it was not taking no for an answer when it comes to leaving.

Jamie heard a whooshing sound as Thaddeus entered and the scarab surrounded Jaime in armor.

"What are you standing around for?" He asked, wearing one of Wally goggles that he had stolen and used it for night vision.

"Waiting for you," he joked, even though Jaime knew what he was only doing it to calm himself down.

Rolling his eyes, Thaddeus said "Just keep the metas, and the heroes from attacking me while I hack the Zeta tubes."

"Understood." Damian said.

Thad got to work after the group made their way to the zeta tubes, but they were attacked within minutes. Damian heard a familiar voice call out, "That was a warning shot," as an arrow shot in front of him and the dim lights flickered just enough to see the dangerous glint in Artemis's eyes from across the room.

"I can't believe you are helping these criminals, Jaime? I thought you were better than this!" She couldn't believe that he would betray them like this, but Artemis figured she could pull something out of her rear to save the day. Cocking another arrow, she motioned towards the shadows, revealing Superboy standing next to her and said "Connor, can you take Jaime for me?"

"Guess I have no choice, " he said, charging at a newly transformed Blue Beetle. He tried to keep from hurting the guy too badly, but the Justice League couldn't afford to have another problem on their hands. But as he jumped and aimed his fist for shield that had popped up around Blue Beetle, he could hear Jamie whisper, "I am sorry but I cannot stay here."

Jinx was trying to blast Miss Martian with her beams when she heard the unmistakable thud of Jamie colliding with the ground. Turing to find a heaving Superboy about to pummel Jamie, she sent out a burst of energy, toppling Superboy and allowing Jamie to run towards the Zeta tube.

But Damian wasn't doing as well, surrounded by guards and been attacked by Beast Boy from above. He was struggling to keep from being overwhelmed and snapped at Thad, "Get that tube open before anyone else gets here," before slicing off the head of a guard.

Thad began inspecting the Zeta Tube and found it odd that the lock-down mechanism was no longer engaged. He called out as the zeta tube was starting up, "It's already been hack, get in before our 'anonymous allies' can no longer hold it"

"Got it," Damian ran in, followed closely by Jinx.

"Hurry up!" Thad yelled to Jaime. Looking at Ms. Martian and Superboy, he called out "I'm sorry," before running through the Zeta tube with Thad. Once they arrived in Blüdhaven, Thad started collecting electricity as he said, "Jinx, we need to destroy the Zeta tube before they follow us." Aiming a lightning bolt at the scanner, Thaddeus put his arm out in front of Damian who was about to walk forward with an explosive ready to blow. A birdarang flew by their faces and Thad said in a grave tone, "We got company."

"Great, just great," Jaime grumbled, trying to locate the source of the attack.

"Come out and face us like a man!" Damian challenged. As Nightwing emerged from the shadows, Thaddeus scowled, wanting him to just die, and asked, "You want to finished him off or should I?" "Wait," Damian told Thad, pushing away his arm. He called out to Nightwing, "Whose side are you on?"

"I am on the size of justice." The first Robin said, shoulder squared and ready for a fight.

"And we're on the side of freedom!" Damian countered. "You don't know how people were being treated down there. They were going to experiment on Jaime and others."

"All they wanted was to finish off the Scarab and make sure that what happened with the Reach can never happen again" Nightwing said.

"Which would have killed me, or left me in a coma first the rest of my life!" Jaime fumed.

"We don't know that." Nightwing said calmly, willing to accept the high risk.

"Yes we do, they said so themselves!" Jaime snapped back. "They said I'd be silenced forever!"

"You must have misunderstand." Nightwing said.

"If you won't kill him, Damian, then I will." Thad called out from the corner, normally believing that killing was beneath him, but Nightwing was the exception to the rule.

"Someone has a itchy trigger-finger," Nightwing teased. But Thad just glowered and spoke as he started to vibrate his hand, "No, I just end murderers while they still weak." Nightwing let out a deep sigh, but kept his hand hovering over his escrima sticks in case a fight broke out. Turning his attention back to Jaime, he said "I know you're a good kid, Jaime. If you just come back with me now, I promise to I can help you. I'm sure this is all one big misunderstanding."

"Look, I'm not trying to get involved with you guys. I just want to go home." Jaime replied. To be honest, he really didn't know what he was going to do from now on. Thaddeus, however, knew exactly what he was going to do and pushed in front of Jamie, bringing Nightwing directly into his line of sight.

"Jaime, if you want to leave, now's the time. If you want to stay, keep out of my way. Things are going to get messy," he said, vowing not to let Richard Grayson live to see that awful day.

They stood at an impasse, Thad crouching into his take off stance and Nightwing unsheathing his escrima sticks from his back. No one was quite sure what to do or even understood why Thad wanted Nightwing dead so badly. But before they could even say anything, Thad charged at Nightwing and launched a lightning bolt at his chest. Drawing on endless practice sessions filled with dodging fast attacks, Nightwing launched his body over Thad, using the boy's outstretched arms as a springboard. Nightwing landed behind Thad and finally pulled out his escrima sticks from his back.

Growling, Thad sped around Nightwing, hoping to land a blow on the other's side, but Nightwing proved resilient when he stuck out his stick right as Thad crossed next to him. Thad let out a grunt, clutching at his side while he was thrown into a pile of trash.

"Thad, what are you doing? We didn't come here to fight if we didn't have to!" Jinx, finally snapping out of her daze, yelled. She tried to create a small explosion near Nightwing's feet, but he saw it coming and jumped, leaving Thad directly in the line of fire.

Saved only by his super speed, Thad made a sharp turn on to the walls of the alley only to jump off as Nightwing threw an explosive birdarang at him. Growing more furious, Thad zoomed off the wall and into a circular path around Nightwing. His supersonic vertex started draining the oxygen from inside the circle, trapping Nightwing inside. Unsure of what Thad was planning, Nightwing silently pressed the emergency tracker in his belt. ' _Just in case things get any worse. I don't know if I could handle the rest of them joining in while I'm still in here and struggling to breathe.'_ he thought to himself as he took out some birdarangs. Nightwing closed his eyes and predicted where Thad would be when he threw the weapons but was caught off guard as Thad stopped running in the circle and aimed directly for Nightwing. Thad had miscalculated just barely and, instead of striking his chest, had managed to clip Nightwing's side.

But the wound must have been deeper than it appeared, judging by the copious amount of blood pouring from the wound. Grinning with cruel pleasure, Thad leaned over with a vibrating hand ready to strike through Nightwing's heart when a looming figure appeared on the other side of Nightwing's body. He then said in almost a whisper, "This is for Terry."

"Step away from him." Hidden by the dark of the alley, Batman revealed himself, having only arrived moments before. Thad groaned with undisguised contempt at the arrival of the bat before rushing back over to his team. Taking advantage of the distracted Batman leaning down over his son, Thad gathered Jinx in his arms and said, "We'll finish this another day."

"Hey, before you run off without the rest of us, where are we even going?" Jamie was wary of the seeming uncaring attitude Thad had towards him.

"Jinx and I are going to the HIVE Academy. You two can do whatever you want, but Damian's your problem now, Jamie." Thad said in a flat tone before sprinting off.

"Wow, what an ass," Jamie declared, turning towards Damian. "You wanna blow this place before Daddy Bats realizes we're still here?"

"Har har, that won't be necessary. He has already departed with Nightwing in tow." Damian said flatly, corners of his lips turning up. "We might as well stick together for now." Nodding in agreement, Jamie quickly grabbed Damian in his arms and flew into the sky.

"I swear to God, I will make you pay for dragging me across town like a princess, you bug-boy!" Damian shouted, rolling his eyes at Jamie's loud laughter.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 12 . Feb 2**

 **Welcome to the academy, Hartley. Good luck**

 **My response: Yeah, he probably should learn to love it there cause he there for the long run.**


	14. Chapter 14: First mission and first days

**DC Civil War 14 .**

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to the seventh and final season by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **Remember to review it encourage me.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **This chapter was Beta by** **lilly321, except the fight scene that was all me.**

 **Lilly321 finish the fight scene beta.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

 **-The drug factor-**

Wally, and Bart was sneaking in part of Wally wanted princess to come but the dog might blow their cover.

"Stay close," He told his cousin. Wally nodded, he normally would complain but he needed to stay focused. There were twelve of them and Bart felt two of them were the meta they had to worry about. "Stay behind." He told Princess.

"Let's take them down quietly," Bart decided. "Just wish Barry could have joined us. He sent a text about bringing in someone to the school, so he was dealing with it. I understand, but it still sucks. We rarely get to see him." Wally sighed. He agreed with Bart, he really missed his uncle.

Wally ran into the room and managed to get some pictures of the illegal activities but the camera he used had a flash. A couple of the thugs not too far away noticed this and began to chase and shout after him. When they caught up to him they tried to punch him in the face. Wally ran under them, he had years of training over them, who probably only had a few months or weeks of training. As the two grunts stretched their arms out Wally punch them in the gut a few times to knock the wind out of them.  
Another grunt tried to come at Wally, Bart saw this and pushed the grunt out of the way and started to punch him in the face until he was knocked down. "One down nine to go" He called out.  
"Let me try something," one of the grunts said, "Hold him!" He pulled out a taser, the other tried to hold Wally in place. As the first grunt try to shoot him with the taser. Wally remembered a trick he got from the academy and managed to flip the second grunt in front of him, having him take the shock for him instead. He then pushed the second grunt into the first one, causing the two to fall down on the crates.  
He looked forward and saw the bullets coming his way, he easily dodged them. He ran to see one of the grunts trying to take him out with the gun. He quickly took his gun and knocked him back with his own gun. "Five for me, you will have to catch up Bart." He told his cousin with a smirk.  
Bart rolled his eyes he looked at a thug in front of him and noticed someone behind him, someone with a knife. He turned around quickly, doing a spinning kick towards the backstabber than he started to punch him until he blacked out.  
They heard a crackle and turned around to see an albino raptor. "I got this," Wally said, he was closer to the white gator, he ran towards a damaged wall and started throwing rocks at it.  
"Leave me and Zan alone!" The raptor said angerly, it's voice clearly female and intelligent.  
"Sorry I can't," Wally said, he knew that she needed help and the academy had the only chance for a better life.  
Bart looked down to see a shadow from a sniper rifle, he ran upstairs and kicked the gun out of the thug's hands. He threw him into a wall, and then another and another and another, and one more until he was out of the fight.  
Wally ran out of rocks, so he ran towards another wall wanting to knock his opponent down, he hoped Iris never find out she be so mad that he threw rocks at a girl. She simply knocked the rocks from the new wall away with her tail.  
Bart ran after one of the thugs that ran to get a syringe to inject the super speed drug into him. Bart saw this and ran before doing a jump so he could kick him down.  
One of the speeded-up thugs manage to get the jumped on him and hold him in the headlock. Bart respond to this by spinning as fast as possible until the attacker was knocked back in the wall.  
Bart ran to help Wally but suddenly found himself he was stopped, he looked down his feet was cover with ice somehow, and the ice was starting to cover his legs. "Leave me and Jayna alone." A male voice said as it reached his knees. "Wally can you help me, this is going to be uncomfortable."  
"I think that is a good idea," The ginger said, he would help Bart and they could fight side by side. He ran over to his cousin, and he reached down. "You vibrate your legs, I'll try to vibrate my hands and see what happens." They only had a few seconds to pull it off, Bart did so as Wally did as he said, breaking the ice and it melted into a puddle but it took long enough for Bart to escape. Bart and Wally ran to the catwalk above to determine to see who was left, just those two. "Let's make the shapeshifter unstable, did you bring an inhibitor collar?" Wally asked.  
"Yes, you?" Bart asked his cousin determined to finish this and go see how Robin is doing for their escape.  
"Yeah, didn't want to use it though," he said, wanting to help the kids but couldn't let them hurt anyone at the same time.  
Bart ran down with Wally going around trying to attack them from the front.  
Bart ran trying to make an air funnel to sweep him off his feet. He turned into ice at this and, he threw icicles at the time traveler as he ran about  
Bart ran right to left trying to be a distraction for his cousin. He kept trying to get him to focus on him. He managed to grabbed Bart by the throat as he was about to strangle the boy just as, he felt metal around his neck. Wally had managed to collar him. The young man reverted back to his human form now powerless.  
The raptor took this as an opportunity to impale Wally side. Bart saw this and did a vibration to the claw in Wally side but keep it from being put in more so. He ran punching her a hundred time enough to stun her so he can collar her forcing her in a human form and going down, all the enemies were unconscious. Bart managed to call the base for the local law enforcement to come help, but held his cousin during the end of the fight because of the shape shifter that had to attack Wally, Bart saved him but since the shape-shifter was a raptor, a claw got stuck in Wally's side. He needed to get him to a hospital.

"Just hold on, you're going to be ok," Bart promised his cousin. Wally nodded, he was injured as well, but was glad to help Bart to prove himself

"Did I do a good job Bart?" Wally smiled, he loved his uncle and wanted to prove that he was worthy of sharing the Flash name. He winced as his side wound stung, but keep it to himself.

Bart carefully helped his cousin out of the building. When they got out he was surprised to find members of the school staff.

"We'll take it from here," One of them said, approaching the boys. "The ambulance will be here in a minute." Zechariah was going to talk with Bart, he was the only reason Thaddeus was caught the first time.

"What are you doing here?" Bart asked, confused.

"It isn't what you think. We need your help," The major explained, not wanting them to know they were being watched. "Just minutes ago, there was an escape. Led by Thad. Along with him Jinx, Damian Wayne, and Jaime, all escaped."

"Jaime was kidnapped? " He asked shocked

"We don't know what happened exactly," The major sighed, this whole situation was driving him crazy. "He appeared to be escaping willingly, but when the Zeta tube opened, he hesitated and called out that he was sorry before leaving."

"The scarab must be messing with him." He said, he didn't want to destroy the scarab since it was helping them but he couldn't let it keep on ruining Jaime's life.

"We're looking for them now, but we need your help," The major told Bart. "You know Thad better than anyone."

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asked, hoping the two of them were alike, "If it was me, I would look for an army to help."

The major frowned. "The only other large groups left are The Light, League of Assassins, and the H.I.V.E. academy," he said . "Does any of those stand out to you?"

"I'd say H.I.V.E. since that's the only place that he could get in to easily and wouldn't have to worry about one of them killing him on sight." He said, since Light didn't allow many members, and didn't seem to like other villains.

The major nodded, agreeing with Bart's guess. "The H.I.V.E. academy is a place we have an interest in already, as older villains are training the young villains there," he said.

"I would help, but that place is well hidden even in the future of my timeline, so I can't help you there." He never went world traveling even in the future part of him wish he could.

"This is nothing for you to worry about, this mission would be best for the league," The major said. As he was saying when the ambulance arrived. "Get your cousin to safety."

Bart nodded, running so that he could take Wally to the ambulance. The two of them were the same blood type, so if he was needed, he would be there for him.

Later the two were brought back to the school to recover. Wally was taken to his room to rest, while the major asked Bart if the two could talk in a session room about the recent events taking place.

Bart said he would have to ask Wally if he wanted to talk as well. It was most likely be the case but needed to be sure.

"Hey Wally, the Major wants to talk to us."

"I think I'm ok to go. Good thing we speedsters heal so fast," Wally laughed, pushing himself up.

The two cousins made their way to the session room, once inside the Major asked them to sit.

" So what did you want to talk about?" Wally asked the Major.

"I wanted to see if you knew anything about the escapee." He said, since other than not being close about Damian, they had history with the other three.

"I wish we did," Bart said, frowning. "To be honest I haven't been as good of a friend to Jaime as I should have been. Not since we got here."

Major Zechariah knew that Bart was worried about the Scarab taking over his friend, so he's been more focused on that than being a good friend, "Anything from you Mr. West? Jinx seemed extra interested about you." He said.

"We're exes," He explained. "Messy breakup. I left her when she refused to stop being a criminal."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting was this before or after she join the H.I.V.E.?"

"Before," he said, sighing at the memory

"There was nothing you could've do about it." The major said, "Do you think she might have revealed something about where the H.I.V.E. academy is located?"

"She never mentioned it, sorry," Wally said shaking his head.

"Thank you, sorry for wasting your time Mr. West." he said.

"No, I'm the sorry one," Wally said. "I wish I could be of more help."

"So, has this day been just been pure shit, or has anything good actually happened?" Bart asked, wishing for the latter be true.

"Well, the Flash brought in the Musical Rogue; Pied Piper." The major said thinking back.

"Really?" Wally asked, surprised by this. Hartley wasn't usually one to be captured.

"He was at a protest and Flash capture him." The major said.

"That's great news!" Wally smiled.

"He's a friend of yours?" Zechariah asked.

"It's complicated, but yes," Wally confirmed. "Out of all the rogues. He's the one I know will leave being a villain behind. I don't know why he hasn't yet actually." He added thinking back

The major smiled at the news, "That is good to hear, one less problem for us to worry about"

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Wally said.

"Okay, I think you should have a friend in the room with you whenever you're around him." Zechariah said eyeing Wally as he spoke

"Why's that?" Wally inquired. curious.

"I think there is a chance that if he was captured on purpose, he might be after you." He said crossing his arms.

"After me? You make him sound like he has some evil back door plan or something," Wally said, defending his friend. "Hartley isn't like that."

"Would he not want to escape with you?" He asked, "That Martian would be fine if they had the time." he said.

"I'll stick with someone, for your piece of mind," Wally sighed, shrugging. "But I know if I told Hartley I didn't want to leave that he would drop it."

"Okay." he would keep an eye on the music villain still wary of his true intentions.

After the major was done asking his questions he sent to boys to bed and went on his way.

During lunch the next day Wally left his classroom, dragging Megan behind him. He'd found out which class Hartley had been put in and intended to find his friends and go figure out if they were planning anything.

Meanwhile Hartley was still in his classroom, refusing to leave and overall annoying his teacher. Because of the blackout the Major had gone back on his agreement with Hartley to let him go and practice music. Hartley was making sure he knew how annoyed he was at him for backing out on him like this.

Hartley was teasing the major, liking the way he got the major all riled up. When he saw Wally come into the room he perked up "Hey Wally," Hartley waved at him, truly glad to see his friend again.

"Hey, buddy glad to have you here." he said giving him a hug, M'gann was watching quietly as she wasn't allowed to read his mind without Wally telling her to, but Wally trusted her.

"I missed you," Hartley said, returning the hug. "The city is boring without you."

"I miss you too, but I feel like if I want to be a hero I have to play by the rules." Wally said, he didn't like it.

"You never did before," Hartley reminded his friend knowing there were times where the rules didn't matter but the result did.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter." He said with a sigh, he would love to run with Uncle Barry again, but knew being arrested would only cause more problems, and he wasn't going to retire anytime soon.

Hartley gave his friend a pitying look, then turned to glare hatefully at the major. "I hate these people," he growled. Then he started smirking. "Oh, Major?"

The Major looked at him a scowl set on his face, "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at the boy.

"Since Flash was surprised, I guess it's a secret, isn't it?" Hartley hummed, amused. "That the headmaster of this morbid 'school' is a... telepath."

The Major's glare was hot enough that it would knock him out, but the Major was still upset about project twelve. "I want you to remember that if you fail this program, the Central city police won't be as patient as they were before." He threatened, since several cities with higher super villain activity reinstated capital punishment, but he wouldn't admit it. Not to these brats.

"Consider it fair-is-fair. You still haven't made good on our agreement after all," Hartley shrugged, unafraid of what could happen.

"I'll get you some instruments." He grumbled with a huff, knowing that they had to be careful with the boy.

Hartley grinned at him. "Much appreciated Major," he said smiling. "I'll go back to being co-operative now." With an easy grin he watched the Major.

He gave him a flute, and made sure that the boy couldn't control anyone with it.

"There, was that so bad?" Hartley smiled at the flute, twirling it in his hand, happy to have an instrument.

"Umm, what?" Wally asked, as he tried to bring the conversation backwards. He was still stuck on Zard being a telepath.

"That is a secret that the General has chosen to keep. For now." The major said, not liking that he had to keep it a secret and yet these three kids now know.

"Look, we promise not to tell anyone," Wally promised, referring to himself and Megan. "And we'll keep Hartley from saying it again."

"Excellent, that is a government secret after all." The major didn't care but knew that it wouldn't be good if it got out to the others in the school.

Hartley laughed darkly. "Secrets? That funny coming from people like you," he said, not sounding amused at all. "It's because of people like you that all the hero's lives are ruined."

"We just want to make sure they do their jobs better. Make sure they work with us, and the younger heroes are properly trained, and to deal with young villains make them see the light." He said.

"And we're supposed to believe that you aren't going to use mind control on everyone at this school to make sure they grow up to obey you?" Hartley snapped, expressing his true feelings about the school and everything it's meant for.

"He a telepath, he reads minds not control them. " the major said correcting Hartley.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Hartley asked, unconvinced his stare focused on the Major waiting for his response.

The major realized that he was going to need to convince Hartley that they had no intention of harming him if they wanted to get the musician on their side.

"So how come when you hear a good guy has mind powers you start throwing accusation -but you're not afraid of any villains who can do the same?" Wally argued with Hartley. "I mean. Mirror Master can implant false memories. Yet when Flash pointed that out you called Flash a jackass for it."

"Shut up, Wally," Hartley hissed gripping the flute in his hand.

"Trust me if his powers works like that, we would have keep the heroes far, far away. " He said.

"And why would you do that?" Hartley asked.

"So, they won't interfere, if he was mind controlling villains. " He said.

"Hey Wally, how often do you see league members here?" Hartley asked his friend, tapping the flute to his side.

"Every once in a while. " He said slowly, some of them did visited just not as often as he wanted and realized his friend had a point.

Hartley frowned at this. It would be harder to prove the General as being a mind controller this way. His first two methods had already been debunked.

The Major sighed, "He doesn't use mind control, he doesn't need to." he said with a huff

"Why would he not need to?" Hartley inquired pointing the flute to him.

"He knows that there are those who volunteer to help the world, and can convince others to do the same." He explained simply.

"'Convince'," Hartley echoed, doing quotation marks with his fingers.

"You'll see reason soon enough. You can use your gift to help humanity." Zechariah said.

"Sure," Hartley rolled his eyes, then he looked at Wally. "Let's leave this killjoy and get some lunch."

"That sounds good, mind if Megan goes with us" He knew that Megan and Conner didn't have a date until dinner time, so she should be free.

"Sure," He said, looking at the Martian. "She's not your girlfriend? Right?"

"I try, we are more like siblings. " the fact that Wally and Megan human form look so much alike helped.

"Good, let's go," Hartley said, starting to draw Wally out of the classroom. "Later Mr. Major!" he called back

Megan followed not trusting the boy, suspicious. Wally just saw it as Hartley being Hartley.

Hartley took notice of Megan's behavior. "Is there a problem?"

"I just don't like a criminal being so close to Wally." She said looking aside.

Hartley stopped walking and glared at her. "Wally is my best friend," He told her his anger clear as she'd insulted him for wanting to hurt Wally.

Wally didn't want the two other redheads to fight and tried to stop them but Hartley cut him off

"So just back off," Hartley concluded.

"I am not going to leave Wally alone with you." Megan said, to the boy, she wanted to protect both of her 'brothers' they both had enough to deal with already and didn't need any more.

Hartley was annoyed at this, but didn't want to cause another scene so soon. "Very well," He said, continuing to walk ahead. "You can join us for lunch."

She nodded and followed them. She'd made herself some cookies for herself and Wally's lunches. They weren't great but it was okay.

The three found a spot away from everyone else and sat down, to eat.

Hartley had prepared lunch for himself, the Major had let him use the kitchen. He'd even made the major a lunch, in an attempt to get on his good side.

"Here, Wally, try this," Hartley insisted. "Made it myself." He held up some food

Wally happily ate her burnt cookies not minding that they were extra crispy.

"Sure," Wally said, trying what Hartley had made. "This is delicious!" he smiled before taking another bite.

"Thanks, Golden Glider's been teaching me," Hartley said. He looked at Megan's cookies and was disgusted, did his friend really eat that crap all the time?

She knew that the boy had a high metabolism, there were rumors going around that they wanted the speedsters to wear collars to lower their metabolism.

"I don't have anyone to help me learn how to cook." He said.

"Maybe Hartley could teach you?" Wally suggested, eager to get the two to get along.

"I'm not good enough to teach," Hartley insisted. he didn't want to get distracted from his mission.

"Any reason against?" She asked, wanting to see if he was a threat to Wally at all.

"I'm not racist against Martians, if that what you're implying," Hartley assured, trying to figure out what to say. "I just... have enough to deal with right now. With the whole being captured and held against my will thing."

"No, that not what I am implying." she said, thinking he might kidnap Wally and take him.

"Then what is it?" Hartley snapped at her. "I don't know how Wally hangs out with people like you. Constant accusations!"

"I just don't want someone who chose a life of crime over helping others to be with one of my brothers." She said.

Hartley stood up. "I'm done with this," He snapped before storming off. He made his way back to his classroom, intending on finishing his lunch alone and planning how to get Megan away from Wally. However, when he got there he saw that Major Zechariah was still inside, having his own lunch.

"Hey, I made you lunch," Hartley said, doing a great job of sounding hurt. Even though he didn't care.

"I am on a strict military diet, have to stay in right shape." he said tersely.

"You're no fun," Hartley stuck out his tongue before sitting in his desk and started eating his own lunch.

"Where's West?" he asked wondering why the boy was suddenly away from the speedster.

"Me and his Martian friend are having difficulties getting along," Hartley said, trying not to make it sound like his own fault. "She doesn't like a 'criminal' associating with her 'brother'." He said rolling his eyes

"I didn't know Mr. West and Miss. Morse were so close." he said curious.

"He never mentioned her," Hartley frowned, unable to hide his jealousy, that she was close enough to be a sister to Wally yet he was only a friend.

"The team does seem to like to keep things on a need to know basic." The major said with a frown, not liking the idea himself.

"Well he shouldn't from me -we've been best friends since this all started!" Hartley snapped angry and hurt. "We met the same day we started our roles. But it didn't matter that we were on opposite sides. We became friends anyways!"

"It possible they don't like the team being publicly known." He said trying to reason with him .

"I knew about the team, but Wally never said how much they meant to him," Hartley admitted his jealousy peeking through his anger.

"They helped him with a good portion of the hero career with them after all." he said as if it explained everything.

"You people are making this even worse, things were better before all this. You people. That stupid team," Hartley growled.

"Change is enviable." He said, "It can't be stop, but can be control if done right." he said with a sigh.

"Like how?" Hartley asked rolling his eyes. "If you're going to sprout nonsense. Give an example." He snapped.

"You are here, you went from living under your parents boot to being a criminal." he said.

Hartley laughed at the mention of his parents. "Ya, I only wish I could have seen their faces when they went into my room and found a ransom note," Hartley said, amused.

He smirked, "That would probably make the note less believable if you were there." he said.

That got another laugh from the musician. "Duh," he said. "Did the Flash tell you how shocked he was when he came to rescue me -only to find that I didn't want to leave?"

"Yeah." He said, "The flash is a good man." he said thinking about the older speedster.

"Finally, we agree on something," Hartley nodded.

Zechariah smile, "Why don't you play some music." he said, wanting some music.

Hartley's eyes lit up. Without needing another word, he began to play. Sweet music filled the room. He smiled, he always had a love for music since before he could remember. Hartley played for a while. Eventually though the major spoke to him.

"I couldn't help but notice how you played on command," The major said. He had been surprised by this when it happened, expecting him to decline and be crude about it.

"The older Rogues have me play for them all the time," Hartley explained. "Have since they took me from my parents. I believe I mentioned it during my evaluation. I played for their amusement."

"Fascinating." he said, thinking that he might want to add this to the report.

"Not really," Hartley shrugged. "It's just my life." Feeling uncomfortable, Hartley began to play again.

The Major sat back, checking his watch and looked at a picture that he kept on his desk.

Hartley tried to see what the major was looking at, and when the major saw him the musician shrank back. His music falter for a moment before he regained his composure. The major was concerned for the reaction. It was fear.

The Major could tell that Hartley wanted to ask about the picture. But he didn't. He just kept playing.

It was true that Hartley was curious. He wouldn't stop playing unless asked to stop or asked a question. He was like a songbird right now.

The was a picture of his family, they died in a fire, years ago to the day.

Hartley continued to play music for the major. Thoughts running through his head. Curiosity over what the general had on his desk. Wondering if Wally would leave with him.

He wondered if all criminals would be as stubborn as Hartley.

The thoughts caused Hartley to slip a few times, though he managed to keep in tune. It didn't help that his fingers were still bruised. He'd been made to practice for several hours straight a day for the past week and a half in preparation for this mission.

"Kid don't you run out of breath?" He asked.

Hartley was reluctant, not know if this was a trick. Still he wanted to play nice so he followed the major. However, when the major grabbed his hand to look at the wound Hartley pulled away and cradled his hand.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped, a bit of fear escaping through his tone.

"Do you know how to bandage yourself up." The major asked looking at his hand.

"I've done it before, but usually the older rogues do it for me," Hartley replied. "I just don't like strangers touching me."

"I'll let you bandage yourself up if you want to." He said.

Hartley nodded in agreement. He got the bandages and carefully wrapped one around his wound. "This is gonna make playing harder..." He grumbled.

"Maybe you should give the flute a break for a while." He suggested.

"I can't it's my life -and the rogues would be pissed if I fell out of practice," Hartley objected.

"I am not saying to fall out of practice just take a little break." The major said.

"I need to practice every day. Do you know how hard it is to hit the notes I need to hit to make my talents work?" Hartley continued. "Even when I'm sick or injured. I need to keep playing. I'm useless otherwise."

"I think you can take a break for your health." he said, knowing that talent wouldn't fade if he got a little break.

"At least get me some music sheets to read," Hartley begged. "I could learn some new songs. That should make it up to the rogues."

"You seem kind obsess with what the Rogues think of you little guy." he said.

"I just want them to love me," Hartley replied, he didn't like the way the Major said it.

"Are you sure they want what is best for you." he said.

"Why wouldn't they? They've been taking care of me since I was eight," Harley said, certain.

"It sounds like they want to control you." Zechariah said.

"If they do. I'm ok with that," Hartley insisted, he glanced at the clock hoping class would start soon so he wouldn't have to talk with the major anymore. He wasn't that lucky. Plenty of time left.

"Wouldn't you rather make your own choices?" he asked.

"I don't need to," Hartley shrugged. "Easier this way."

"Don't act like you feel conformable like that." The major said pointing out the truth.

Hartley backed away from the major. "You act like I'm sick or something," he said, attempting to laugh it off.

"You don't live up to your name stake." Zechariah said.

"Well, the rogues named me, I didn't even know the story until they told it to me. They said my powers were the same," Hartley shrugged again.

"Wait, you don't remember how you discover your abilities?" The major asked stunned to hear of this.

"The rogues figured out first, when they couldn't figure out how I kept convincing them to let me out of the cell or be nice to me," Hartley explained.

"How did they take that?" the major asked, knowing it couldn't have been good.

"I got the crap beaten out of me, what do you think?" Hartley replied, instantly feeling very uncomfortable. "They stopped when they realized I didn't know what I was doing."

"and they used you for a life of crime." he added, "I don't think that would be good for your health, getting hit all the time?"

"So, they beat me up, what about it," Hartley said nonchalantly. though he'd never let the major know, that beating was the one thing he's never forgiven the rogues for. He was just a helpless kid who didn't even know what he was doing but, they beat him for hours.

"Did they do it again?" The major knew that gathering information was important to his mission, know thy enemy.

"Not like that," Hartley replied automatically, then realized what he said. "I mean no." he corrected quickly

"After class you might want to see the nurse." he said, the boy needed kindness.

"My hands bandaged though," Hartley said, confused why he would need to see one at all.

"I wanted to see if you have any fresh bruises that need tending to." The major said, now knowing that the Rogues did hurt him.

Hartley frowned, if he was examined they might find the tracker. On the other hand, if he refused they'd likely do so forcefully, potentially increasing the likeliness of them finding it as they would be suspicious of him. "Very well," he said finally. "I know I have some on me and a cut. They were all taken care of already though. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, don't worry she a professional." he said, since the doctors were out due to the attack during the escape.

Hartley rolled eyes, but was worry about escaping. He need to find a way to get his flute back properly to escape. He will be free and soon.

 **-To Be Continue.-**

 _ **Next time: We see how Hartley is incorporated into the academy, and see how his life as the Rogue was.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 13 . Apr 6**

 **How will the outside world treat them?**

 **My response: Probably better than here or maybe not.**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome Pied Piper

**DC Civil War 15.**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to the seventh and final season by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **Remember to review it encourage me.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **This chapter was Beta by** **lilly321, except the fight scene that was all me.**

 **Lilly321 finish beta.**

* * *

Normal talking.

* * *

 **-At the academy.-**

After class the major brought Hartley to the nurse who went by the name of Joy. The nurse, a kind looking woman, welcomed the two with a warm smile, asking how they were doing.  
"What seems to be the problem?" she asked them giving them a once over "Me," Hartley said. "I usually am."  
"I mean, why did you come to see me?" She asked kindly, she knew that the boy had history but couldn't betray her oath as a medical professional.  
"From our talks I have reason to believe he's been severely abused for the past seven years," The major explained. "I'd like your help confirming this theory."  
"It wasn't abuse," Hartley mumbled, a small protest to his current situation.  
"That awful, but we need proof before we make any decisions." she said, she learned that you cannot let your emotions cloud your judgment.  
"Which is why I brought him here," The major agreed, then motioned for Hartley to sit down on the examination table.  
"So what do I need to do?" Hartley asked looking to Joy unsure.  
"I would like to see your back first, it's a common place... what happened to your hands?" She asked him when he moved to take off his shirt.  
Hartley scrunched his nose, doing as he was told before answering, revealing a scars and fresh bruises. "My hands? That's from practicing for several hours a day for a week and a half," he tried to laugh. He really didn't like the looks of pity he was getting from Joy or the Major.  
"I will see if I can find some medicine for that, will you remove your shirt please?" The nurse asked, knowing that the boy was a homosexual so wouldn't care.  
Hartley did as she asked. His back was a mess, and there was a stitched gash on his stomach. "This was from two days ago," Hartley said, pointing to the gash on his stomach. "It's sore, so leave it alone."  
"I will have to put you on some antibiotics." She said, going to get some medicine, she was afraid it might get an infection from improper medical attention.  
"The rogues took care of it," Hartley objected. "It's fine. See, stitched up and everything."  
"How many, if them have medical training?" The nurse Joy asked as she returned with the medication regardless.  
"Don't think any of them," Hartley admitted, shrugging as he didn't really care if they did or not.  
"You could have gotten it infected." Joy said, the warning clear in her voice as she wanted to make things better and prevent future poor medical choices.  
"Just don't touch it too much. It really hurts," Hartley said, wanting to minimize contact with the area. It's where the tracker was placed after all.  
"And the rogues did it to you," Zechariah reminded Hartley, trying to get the boy to see them as the evil they are. "Did they even give you a reason? Or was it for fun?"  
Hartley didn't answer right away, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't even though of a plausible excuse for the wound. "hmmm..." Hartley hummed nervously, brain searching for a decent excuse.  
She took a looked at it trying to find any sign of infection, or sigh that the stitches might be pulled.  
The nurse used a swab to put disinfectant on it as she debated redoing the stitches. 'They were poorly done, but where doing their job'. She thought she felt some swelling on the one side.  
"Are you done now?" Hartley asked her. "Surely the other wounds are far more interesting? The rogues used their weapons sometimes."  
"Wait would you be willing to admit it that on recording?" she asked.  
"Sure?" Hartley agreed, nervously. He didn't want to, but at this point he'd be willing to do anything to divert attention away from the implant site.  
"Do you Hartley Rathaway with a sound mind to being abuse by the Rogues with weapons?" he asked getting a recorder out in front of him.  
Hartley hesitated. Likely the rogues would be pissed if he did this, on the other hand he was a distraction for a reason. A good distraction would be letting these creeps play out their 'helping a innocent victim' fantasy.  
"Yes I am," Hartley said. "Umm... do I have to say anything else? I don't have to describe it do I?"  
"You don't have to, but it would help." The major said, knowing something was off.  
Hartley sighed and spoke a little about his experiences. He chose to stick to the truth. As he was speaking he started to feel disturbed by how many events of being hurt by the rogues -his family. At that revelation he went quiet. Stopping mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong?" the major asked in a monotone.  
The musician's trained ears picked up on the tone. Hartley knew that the major suspected something. "I…I Just didn't realize how often it was happening..." Hartley admitted, hoping to distract the major from whatever the military man was trying to figure out about him.  
"Before I go I should warn you these walls are lead line and have anti-tracking signals, of course, that would mean nothing for you," Zechariah said.  
This wasn't a problem, considering the tracker worked through the mirror world, so long as a mirror was around they knew where he was. Hartley tilted his head and gave the major the smallest, sweetest, smile he could. "Of course," he parroted, he was very good at that. He's had to be to stay on the Rogues good side. "I..."  
Hartley was shocked by his own thought. He was fine. These stupid military people were confusing him.  
The major wonder if there was hope for this boy.  
"I would like to be away from you people now," Hartley insisted. "Can I talk to Wally alone. Please? I'm not planning anything. I just need my friend."  
"Stay within earshot of the Martian," Zechariah said, giving an alternative.  
"Alright," Hartley sighed. This just kept getting harder for him.  
Nurse joy felt something as she moved along his body, "I think there something in the wound." she said probing the area softly with her gloved hands.  
"Probably infection?" Hartley pretended to guess nonchalantly. "Or someone might have left some string in there?"  
"Then it must be removed quickly!" She said standing up and looking to the Major.  
"It's fine, it's the dissolving string. It'll be gone in a few weeks, it's not bothering me or anything," Hartley added quickly laughing it off.  
"Didn't you say earlier that it's been bothering you?" She asked confused  
"You get gutted like a fish and see how you feel, string or not," Hartley insisted a little curtly.  
"This is for your own good Mr Rathaway." The Major said looking at the boy.  
"Don't call me that, I denounced that name a long time ago," the musician complained with a frown.  
"Again, why don't you let the nurse check it out." Zechariah insisted.  
"I don't want her to," The boy replied, aware it was his weakest argument yet against them.  
"We can if it is a threat, so what is it?" He asked growing tired of this.  
Hartley furrowed his brow in thought, then sighed. "Harmless with these lead walls," he lied. "I'm sure you've guessed by now. But I never disobeyed the rogues to attend that protest. I was ordered to go there, be seen, and ensure I was captured and brought here. Happy now?" He huffed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Yes, now all we need to know is why?" He knew why he was here in the first place but he didn't have any proof of his theory..  
"If I tell you, you'll hurt me," Hartley replied, refusing to answer.  
"No, I am not allowed to hurt you unless in self-defence." he corrected him.  
Hartley raised an eyebrow, to show he didn't believe him at all. "Why should I tell you anything?" he asked. "You'd ruin the plan. Which is already ruined by the tracker not being able to work here." He said waving his arms to the walls  
"This plan doesn't involve Mr West does it?" he asked looking him in the eyes.  
"Why would the rogues have me captured, to break out my friend?" Hartley laughed at him. "Trust me. We have way bigger goals then a tiny little prison break. Idiot."  
"You have had a bad time here and this place is a whole lot harder than before," he said recalling the past.  
"So, I've noticed," Hartley rolled his eyes, internally wondering if the diversion worked. "I'll give you a hint. For what we're really after -if you ask me nicely," he added with a sly smile  
"What are you after?" he asked flatly not impressed.  
Hartley stuck his tongue out. "Now that wasn't a very nice way to ask."  
"I need a smoke," he said, rubbing his forehead.  
"That stuff will kill ya, you know," Hartley teased, then a morbid thought crossed his mind. "And they hurt when people put them out on your skin. Trust me."  
"How can you stay loyal to them?" He asked, curious about the boy.

"They're my family," Hartley said, feeling it was obvious. "They love me, and I love them. What else do I need to know?"  
The major was awestruck.  
Hartley became concerned that he had pissed off the general. Not knowing what to do he quickly pulled his shirt back on and got into a protective stance, just in case. "Don't come near me!" he warned.  
"You are free to leave." The major sighed. Hartley sighed in relief before running out the door. He needed to find Wally and get out of here fast, he wouldn't be able to distract these people for much longer.  
"That was, disturbing," Nurse Joy said, taking a seat once Hartley had left. "Major, you're a professional observer, right? Was that boy... telling the truth? Is he really being hurt that way? Those wounds on his body..."  
"I am afraid so my dear nurse," he said sadly thinking back to the wounds.  
"And he still loves the rogues?" She shook her head at the situation, surprised and taken back by it all. "The boy needs help. Badly. In the meantime, I want to remove the tracker. Even if it's useless. Down here a foreign object badly placed in a body is just asking for an infection. I bet those creeps didn't even sanitize it." She said with a shudder at the thought of the unsanitary operating areas they might have.  
"Easier said than done some people are hard to argue with." He said.  
"Some part of him has to know though, right?" She said. "He started acting strangely earlier. Like he was confused. Especially when he was talking about what the rogues like to do to him. What do you think?"  
"I say we have to try to convince him, he is wrong about the rogues slowly." He said if they rush they could scar the kid for life.  
"I wish there was a faster way..." The nurse sighed sadly. "At least he's safe here. Right? They can't get, here can they?" a little worried for the boy  
"They shouldn't but we might want to see if we can do anything to black the mirrors out." He said, rubbing his chin thinking.  
"I heard that the rogues are smarter than most villains, especially when it comes to breakouts," Joy mussed. "But if we could get Hartley to trust us he might be willing to tell us what the rogues are really after."  
"I have a few guesses." He said, "they might be after mister West." He said.  
"But why?" Joy asked him  
"From the reports they always like the kid, they may see this as their last chance to have him join them." He said.  
"You mean brainwash him?" Joy shook her head.  
"With the rogues either option is possible." The major said.

After leaving the major and nurse, Hartley went looking for Wally. Clearly, they were onto what he was doing so he didn't have much time to finish his job. That and the nurse clearly wanted to remove him tracker, and if she succeeds, he'd be trapped here. Being brainwashed by the major into thinking the rogues we're mistreating him. He didn't want that.  
Hartley saw Wally and rushed to his side. "We need to talk," he said, slightly out of breath. "Alone." Looking at Megan.  
Megan heard this and when the pied piper back was turned, went invisible to watch him. Wally then said, "okay."  
Hartley sighed in relief. "Thank you -we need to get out of here," Hartley insisted, glad his friend was listening to him. "Fast. These people are messing with me. I don't want to get brainwashed and I don't want to leave you here."  
"Hartley you're not making any sense." Wally said, worried for his friend "Yes I am," Hartley argued. "Don't you find it odd. this place? These people? They're here for a reason. Because they're good at manipulating people."  
"They just want to make sure we are better than before. " Wally did like not having to hide his powers from everyone around him.  
"Open up your eyes, west," Hartley snapped at his friend, "This place is a prison! A brainwashing facility! Just now that major Zechariah guy was trying to convince me that the rogues have been abusing me -and for a few minutes I believed him!"  
"Were they?" He asked while he had a friendly rivalry with the rogues they weren't the best people to be with at times.  
"Of course not!" Hartley exclaimed, mad at the idea, mad that Wally didn't understand him. "We've talked about this. Punishment is different from abuse. You've been here too long!" he seethed  
"No, I think you been with the rogues too long, your paranoid. " Wally said, trying to reason with his friend.  
Hartley groaned into his hand. He was ten seconds away from knocking his friend out and leaving that way. "Wally, please," But he stopped, something wasn't right, he could hear a third person breathing. "I can't believe you, I thought I was your friend! Who else is here! The Martian, right? She's invisible..."  
"Hartley, you're thinking crazy calm down. " did Wally's friend finally snap?

"I am perfectly sane!" Hartley snapped, then took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm just in a bit of a rush. We need to get out of here before they find our way out and take it away from us."  
"Hartley what are you talking about? " He asked, worry for his friend and starting to fear for his life.  
"Not while she's listening!" Hartley told his friend, looking around to find Megan. "There you are..."  
Hartley tackled her, making her go visible.  
"Why were you eavesdropping on us?" He snapped at the Martian.  
"I am not leaving you with my brother. " She said, she did care for Wally like a brother. She then easily used her power to overpower the musician to get him off of her.  
"Dammit..." Hartley growled. Megan was holding him up in the air.  
"Hartley no one here wants to hurt you," Wally said, Megan didn't like Hartley living close to Beast boy and wally, Connor too but he could hold his own against the musician.  
"Tell that to the alien!" Hartley snapped, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.  
"Megan, can you slowly lower him to the ground. " Wally said, although now there was no way he would be left alone with Hartley ever again.  
"Are you sure?" Megan asked Wally, not trusting the musician not to do something to get away or otherwise.  
"Hartley is harmless without his tech," Wally assured her.  
Hartley wasn't sure if his sonic hearing add could take them both out.  
When Hartley was placed down he took another calming breath. Thinking.  
"Let's just put this behind us," Wally offered his friend. "I won't tell the major that the rogues sent you to kidnap me. And you don't try to kidnap me. Fair?"  
"I'm not trying to kidnap you!" Hartley huffed, clearly offended.  
"You're taking me against my will that is kidnapping. " Wally stated correcting him.  
"I'm trying to save you," Hartley rationalized. "You're being brainwashed by these people!"  
"No I am not if there were any signs of brainwashing Megan would have been the first notice," he said.  
"What if she's involved in it!" Hartley said, sending an accusing glare at the Martian knowing what she was capable of doing.  
"She has no more reason to get involve than I would." He said, knowing that M'gann wouldn't put anyone on mind control.  
"You heard the way she talked about me like I'm some bad influence!" Hartley snapped.  
"Hartley she just doesn't know any better." Wally said, "she doesn't know much about you? You have to show the good side of you Hartley."  
Hartley laughed. "There's nothing 'good' about me," he said between laughs.  
"Yes you are, or the two of us would never become friends." He said, wanting to be friendly.  
Hartley stuck his tongue out at his friend. "That or you have some evil in you," he teased. "But all jokes aside. My abilities manipulate and hurt people or destroy things. Is it any wonder I'm on the side I am?"  
"You can also help people stop people from making things worse," he said, knowing that he could be a help to the people instead.  
"You take after the Flash a little too much, my friend," Hartley shook his head at the other boy. "Now what to do. That bastard knows why I'm here... Gonna have to move fast. Can't let the damn major know what I'm here for." He thought  
"Hartley, I AM NOT JOINING THE ROGUES." He said, not wanting to betray his friends in the team.  
After that Hartley locked the door, they decided to give him some space so didn't try anything tell morning, his roommate Connor didn't care he had a call to make.  
"Who is it?" Hartley snapped when his door was knocked at for the eighth time. He'd locked himself in his dorm room, there used to be a large mirror against the wall next to the door. It was gone now though so he stayed there instead, trying to calm down from earlier and think of a way out.  
"It is me, Major Zechariah," he said wanting to be a good friend, not liking that he was trying to escape, and might have compromised the security of the place.  
"What too you want?" Hartley snapped again, growling to himself.  
"To help you," he said, not wanting anything to happen to the boy.  
"Liar, I know Wally must have told you the truth by now..." Hartley sighed. His situation felt bleak.  
"You are not like the other rogues you can redeem yourself, you're better than them," he said from beyond the door.

Hartley snapped as he got up to open the door. "Just leave me alone!" He snapped again, fuming as he glared at the major.  
"I am afraid I cannot do it." he said stepping into the room, "I want to help you out."  
"Then help me, by getting out of my way!" Hartley told the major. "Sooner I get home the better. Even if I failed my mission..."  
The Major was not going to let it happen to determine to find out, "I won't let that happen."  
"My mission is a failure already," Hartley sighed. "Because I'm the weakest Rogue. Anyone else would take Wally by force and it would be ok. I'm too soft... I…I don't want to hurt him..."  
"Your mission was wrong," Zechariah said, he couldn't tell how many illegal missions he had to stop.  
"Since when is a rescue mission wrong?" Hartley scoffed glaring at the man.  
"If the one in danger doesn't want to be rescued." he said, "and you "rescue" them. It's called kidnapping."  
"He is in danger, but he doesn't want to come with me," Hartley huffed, hands on his hips. "But I'm not going to take him by force. I'll return to the Rogues alone and accept the punishment for failure."  
"I can't let you leave." He hated holding the boy prisoner but had no choice in the matter as he reached out and grabbed his arm.  
"The longer I take the worse it will be for me when I do get back," Hartley snapped as he was grabbed and tried to reason with the major, hoping that he could receive some pity and be allowed to return home.  
"Don't worry they will never hurt you again." He promised his grip on the boy a little tighter.  
"I'm ok with being hurt -and don't you realize what they'll do to me if they even THINK I betrayed them?" Hartley seethed breaking from the man's hold. "They'll literally kill me!"  
"We won't let them touch you," he said, knowing how to defend the people here.  
Hartley laughed a little. Then he couldn't stop. He kept laughing and laughing at the situation. It was a morbid twisted situation he was in and he knew he was going to die. Yet he laughed. He laughed because he wasn't allowed to cry about it.  
"Hartley you are safe here," he said, trying to reason with him. Trying to show that the music boy was not in any danger.  
"You really are an idiot... they already know where I am," Hartley managed to get out between laughs. Tears started falling down his cheeks and it hurt him. He shouldn't be crying at the thought of his family coming to get him.  
"I can deal with them," he said, knowing that he would be able to fight off some thugs.  
Hartley tried to stop himself from crying. "Traitorous tears," He said to himself. "Stop crying. Stop crying..."  
He hugged him, "there is nothing wrong with crying." he said stroking his back slowly.  
Hartley stiffed from the sudden contact. "I shouldn't be crying because of my family," he replied. "I want to go back to them. Even if they hurt me. Not hurt... punish. I'm going to be punished for failing my mission. Not hurt."  
"When they say punished they mean to abuse you got to know that." He said softly.  
"But why would they abuse me, if they love me?" Hartley questioned. It was that last thing he could hold onto the stay sane. He knows he's loved by them. He needs to remember that.  
"They don't love you, they don't care about you if they did they wouldn't hurt you," he said trying to reason with the boy.  
"Not hurt. Punish," Hartley corrected.  
"Stop saying that." The major said.  
"Why?" Hartley asked.  
"It is not true." he said to the boy, "You are safe here," he said softly.  
"Are you trying to get me killed?" Hartley sighed, shaking his head.  
"I am trying to save you in any way we can." He said, they couldn't afford another escape, plus letting him go would be insane.  
"Whatever..." Hartley sighed in defeat.  
"I'm going to take you back to the nurse now. We need to remove that tracker," The major told Hartley as gently as possible. "A foreign object is just asking for an infection. Just let us do this. Please."  
"Fine..." Hartley agreed, overcome with dread. No matter how this ended he was going to wind up dead anyway.  
He wouldn't let it happen if he could avoid it. The major dealt with metas before and won't forget it now.  
When they arrived at the nurse she led Hartley back to the examination table. She had a needle in her hand.  
"To make finds less traumatic for you I'm going to make you sleep for the procedure," she told Hartley as she gathered up the tools and medications.  
"Why? I was awake when the Rogues put it in me," Hartley shrugged.  
"And you don't think that is a bad thing," he said, knowing how much pain that kid must have gone through.  
"I got through it," Hartley didn't really care. He's had worse done to him.  
"Do it, nurse," he said, knowing that the boy would not be cooperative in any possible way, much to the major annoyance.  
Much to their surprise though, Hartley made no attempt to struggle as the nurse told him to lie down. She put him to sleep and began the operation.  
Once she was done she cleaned the device she found and gave it to the major.  
"I don't know how he was able to walk around with this thing in him," She frowned. "It must have been incredibly painful."  
"We will have to destroy it," he said, he wanted to throw it in an active volcano but knew they need to talk with the General about it.  
"Why would they do these things to the poor kid?" The nurse looked at the unconscious child, sadness filling her eyes. "Such a brutal operation. The old cut suggests they did it with an old kitchen knife! And he was conscious! I can't even imagine how painful it was for him." she shuddered at the thought of it all.  
"I don't know, they really shouldn't be allowed to run free," he said looking to the sleeping boy.  
"Agreed," She sighed, she looked at Hartley again and smiled. "He didn't fight us. You thought you were going to have to restrain him, so I could put him under. Maybe he's starting to trust you?" she suggested hopefully  
"Maybe." He said, "I hope he didn't do it for a less grand reason." he said.  
"I hope he didn't think that..." Joy said sadly. "If he's suicidal then we're going to have a bigger problem on our hands then just keeping him safe. In the meantime, I guess you need to speak with the general. I'll watch Hartley for you until you return."  
"Thank you," Zechariah said before taking his leave. He's known Joy for many years and trusted her with the boy.  
When the Major arrived at the Generals office he gave a stiff knock.  
"Come in," The general said, already knowing who was there because of his powers.  
"General we need to talk about my latest student," he said, he would be the one to watch Hartley.  
"He seems to have developed Stockholm syndrome for the Rogues, so that is an inconvenience," he said.  
"But not a surprise, The Flash felt this would be the case," The general shrugged. "Have you found out anything else? Is he planning anything? Or anything about how the Rogues treated him?"  
"I say he might be planning on kidnapping mister West, and I believe they had physical and emotional abuse him for years," he said.  
"An understandable evaluation," The General replied, thinking over what the Major told him. This place was more secure since the breakout, so the first part wasn't an issue. "Why do you feel he was abused?"  
"He has scars on his body, and confessed that the Rogues were the ones that did it to him." He said.

"I'm surprised he was willing to tell you that information alone. Then again, you are the best in your field," The general said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Were you able to get him to admit it on record? That would be useful. And did you observe any peculiar behaviour from him when he told you?"  
Zechariah was proud of himself, he wasn't a meta but he was good at convincing people to do things, "Yes to the recording, and define peculiar behaviour?" he asked.  
"The boy is not a meta, but he can do strange things," The general said. "He needs technology to do them, but he's the only one who can use it. I just find it… interesting. That and if he really has been being abused I find it odd that he has never fought back against them. According to the Flash, it only took a week to find him and, in that time,, he had become completely loyal to the Rogues. So, what happened in that short week?"  
"His device must affect the mind, could it have affected his somehow?" Other than being deaf what defence would the kid have towards his own mind control device.  
"That is a possibility," The general agreed. "You have permission to pursue research into the manner. If you need any resources, ask and I will make it happen. On a side note, I noticed that when Hartley was brought in that his fingers looked cut and bruised. Do you know what happened to him? And has the nurse taken care of the wounds yet?"  
"He claims that is just from practising all day, but I doubt that he did confess to being abused. Joy is taking care of him as we speak." He said to his superior officer, "I will see if we can get help from the young Miss M'orzz." he said.  
"It may be from practice," The General said, then elaborated when he saw the look of disbelief. "Theoretically if he had been forced to practice for days without many breaks. Is it possible from what you have observed that the rogues might force him to play when he doesn't want to and not let him stop until they say he can?"  
"I also don't understand that he needs to keep a break if he doesn't want to get hurt or get sick," he said, knowing that there were more things to talk about how the Rogues raise him.  
"Maybe he doesn't understand?" The general guessed. "I couldn't help but hear music in your classroom at lunch. When did you get a radio? Trying to get into the right mood to deal with Hartley's attitude?"  
"It wasn't a radio, it was a flute the kid really wanted to play, don't worry we made sure none of the instrument could be used with Hartley skills," he said.  
"Then why would he bother to play for you?" The general asked, confused. "Even if he loves music his fingers were clearly in no shape to be playing. That and why would he play music for you?"  
"I knew that was the only way for him to talk," he said, he didn't like doing that but knew what he needed to do.  
"And did he exhibit any strange behaviour while playing?" The general inquired, feeling that the major wasn't mentioning something.  
Zechariah sighed. "He kept playing even when I could tell he didn't want to," The major explained, thinking how strange it had been. "He'd pause when I asked a question. But didn't fully stop until I gave him permission."  
The general thought about it, "This is disturbing to hear." he said with a frown.  
"I was hoping you had an idea about it," He said. "I've been reading up on the behaviour, but I can't find a match."  
"I do not know how to deal with it?" he asked.  
"It's not a problem behaviour, it's a worrying one," The major explained. "The rogues must have done something to him, so they could force him to practice even when exhausted. I just don't know how or what they hoped to gain from doing it."  
"If my theory about the mind control is able to affect him slightly himself, it would make him a more cooperative servant of the Stockholm syndrome wasn't enough." He said, remaining professional.  
"That would make sense," The mayor agreed, thinking about the implications. "Could be possible he if is capable of hypnosis at all times, but without the tech, he uses it just backfires and he can only hypnotize himself. Rendering him helpless to whoever is around him."  
"That is my theory at least sir." He said, that, the betrayal by his birth parents and Stockholm syndrome the kid never had a real chance."  
The general thought for a moment. "How is your moral compass, Major?" He inquired. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes to make things right?"  
"I am," The major replied. He's done bad things for good in the past.  
"Test our theory, see if playing with a regular instrument does hypnotize Hartley," The general instructed. "And if it does. Use it to brainwash him against the rogues. Make him trust you."  
"I feel like that would be the equivalent to filling a hole with dynamic, not very effective and likely the problem worst." He said.  
"Are you questioning my orders?" The general narrowed his eyes.  
"Hartley has been through enough, I don't wish to make things worse," The major explained.  
The General thought for a moment and said. "I hope you aren't going soft on me," he said. "Rather you do it -or I'll find someone who will. If you do care for his mental wellbeing, you'll do the plan. I can imagine you no longer being a part of his rehabilitation after he's already started to trust you wouldn't be good for him."  
"I am saying if we do something so dangerous and it doesn't work it will backfire on us." He said, knowing that if he somehow gets worst and gets his hypothesis to work on the metahuman he might get away before they could stop him.  
"I'll give you one week to gain his trust normally," The general decided. "If you fail we go to my plan. Which you will do. Or I'll find someone who will."  
"If you try I will report you for illegal experimentation, mental assault on a mental damage minor, and giving out illegal's orders to the UN sub-committee, sir," he said knowing that the UN wouldn't stand for it, and if they would he can say the general is trying to make his own army of metas.  
The general glared. "We'll talk in a week," he said sternly. "Good day."  
Not wanting to continue this further, Zechariah left the office and quickly returned to the nurse's station. When he arrived, he saw that Hartley was awake again, sitting on the examination table.  
"You look pissed," Hartley laughed looking at him, then realized that something really was wrong. "Is... everything ok? I'm not in trouble, am I?"  
"No, the general and I had a… disagreement." He said the reason he volunteered here is that he knew that someone needed to tell the general he was wrong and the UN agree with him. "Don't worry you are safe," he said.  
Hartley let out a sigh of relief.

Zechariah approached him, and Hartley noticed what the Major was holding.  
"You still have the tracker?" He was surprised. "Can I keep it? It's the only thing left to remind me of home..."  
"I'll have to disable it first you understand, " he said, knowing that they couldn't deal with the rogues after the blue Beatle escape.  
Hartley frowned. "Ok..." he sighed.  
The major thought about what had happened just before Hartley was put under. "Why didn't you fight back earlier?"  
"You remind me of Cold," Hartley admitted.  
"I will take that as a compliment." he said, "Did he ever?" he asked knowing to be delicate.  
"Ever what?" Hartley asked.  
"Did he ever hit you?" He asked, wanting to see his soul student was doing.  
Hartley didn't respond at first. "Sometimes... But only when I was really bad."  
"That is horrible." The major said, he felt like this kid deserves someone to give him a legitimate chance at a better life.  
"Not really," Hartley shrugged. "Look, it wasn't as bad as you think it was. I have some good memories of them. They're the only real family I ever had. Will ever have..."  
"We both now that isn't true, you seem to be talented, someone like you probably could find a nice guy settle down maybe adopt a child," he said.  
"You really don't seem like someone who could survive in prison for long period of times, and clearly can't be a rogue for much longer without getting yourself kill," he said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hartley glared at him. "Besides. Even if I wanted to leave you to know they'd kill me next chance they got."  
"There's not a chance but, here we can give you a better life if you are willing to work with us." He said.  
"And why would I betray everyone I know and love for you people?" Hartley rolled his eyes.  
"We can help you and are you sure that love you have and not an obsession?" he asked.  
"The only thing I'm obsessed with is music," Hartley countered. "Can I have my flute back? It's been over hours. Surely that's enough of a break for you."  
"I guess that is fair," he said.  
"Excellent," Hartley said, taking the flute. He went to start playing right away.  
The major smile glad that the boy was cooperating, he was glad the boy was wearing gloves, "I will see if we can do anything for your scars, maybe get something to allow you to play without getting a scar." he said.  
"Maybe if I didn't play after having my hand stomped on," Hartley muttered under his breath.  
"What?" he asked, that was horrible someone needs to talk with the kid about how destructive this kid mindset is.  
"I just want to go back before..." Hartley took a deep breath, arguing wasn't helping. If anything, it was making things worse. The more he argued with the Major the more Hartley started to believe what he was being told. No, he wouldn't engage in this any longer.  
He chuckles, "Don't try to confuse yourself, what they had with you wasn't love it was is abuse." he said.  
Hartley crossed his arms and huffed. He wouldn't talk. The major couldn't make him. He knew the rogues loved him. Even if they hit him. And stomped on his hands if he said he didn't want to play for them. And they thought spanking him was hilarious. And they didn't want him getting a proper education even though they know how much he loves learning...  
"I think you should play for a few minutes and take a break." The major said, wanting the kid to know how to take a break.  
Hartley began playing on command.  
He knew the boy had talent but didn't want to feed into the boy obsession.  
Zechariah waited a few minutes, then.  
"That's enough for now. Do you feel better?" The Major asked him.  
Hartley lowered the flute. "I know that the Rogues weren't the greatest caretakers," he admitted meekly. "But it was better than being locked in that house."  
"Again, that under the assumption those are the only two options. Freedom is sometimes deciding to make your own choices." The major said.  
"What choice have I ever had!" Hartley snapped. "It wasn't my fault I was born deaf! I never wanted all those surgeries and being locked away because of 'contaminants'! It wasn't my choice to be kidnapped! And it wasn't MY choice to join the Rogues!"  
"Well you have a choice now, are you going to use it or go back to those at hurt you," he said.  
"Ya, a great choice," Hartley scoffed. "Be used by the government, or by the Rogues."  
"What do you mean it wasn't your choice to join the Rogues?" He asked.  
Hartley looked away. "I didn't mean to say that out loud..." He sighed. "But, guess it was going to come out sooner or later... You know that they kidnapped me for ransom, right? I was in my room. Resting. I'd been with a doctor all day because I had an ear infection from a 'containment'. From I had snuck outside to the garden. I heard someone in my room and I thought it was the doctor coming back. But then I saw these scary men. They grabbed me and shoved me in a bag. I was terrified."  
"Go on." The major said, putting his left hand on his own right shoulder as he talked.  
"When I was let out I was in a dirty room," Hartley continued, looking frightened. "I was scared. All those contaminants everywhere I was gonna get sick and spend a month on bed rest again. But the men scared me more. Cold had grabbed me and pointed his freeze gun at me. Told me to behave or I'd be killed. Said they left a ransom note and so long as my parents paid up I'd get to go home. I think I fainted because the next thing I remember was waking up in a small room tied to an exposed pipe. I cried and screamed, and Mirror Master came in and started hitting me and yelling at me to shut up."  
"Go on." He said, having to keep going with these awful events if he wanted to truly help the redhead boy.  
"I went quiet after that, and stayed that way for two days," Hartley explained. "The only one who ever came into the room was Cold. He'd tell me that my parents hadn't paid yet, then he'd give me some food. It was only once a day, but it kept me alive. Then the next day he brought a flute with him. He said he's heard I can play, and he told me to entertain him. So I played for him. Scared the whole time he was going to hurt me if I messed up. Then the weirdest thing happened -Cold started being really nice to me. Over the next two days, I'd play for him in the morning and he'd let me out of my cell, give me better food. Everything was great until the other Rogues came to the realization that their leader was acting strangely. And then they... they..."  
"They attack you?" The major asked.  
"They beat me for hours... And I've never forgiven them for it," Hartley finally admitted.  
"Then why do you stay with them?" He asked, wanting to help him see the light.  
"After they were done, I just wanted to go home. But then I saw Cold smirking," Hartley said nervously, he'd been sworn to never tell anyone about this. "He told me since my parents still hadn't paid my ransom yet that they didn't care about whether I lived or died. Of course, at the time I didn't know that they had Flash looking for me and had been talked out of paying the ransom and told to wait for me to be rescued instead. Cold pulled his gun out. Said he was going to kill me for being annoying. I didn't even know why I was in trouble. I asked him for a final request. To tell me why they started beating me. That's when they realized I had no clue about my powers. So they gave me an alternative to death. To be useful to them."

"Can you tell me about your parents?" He asked knowing that there was more to this story than he was being told about.  
"Honestly, I barely remember them," Hartley admitted. "I know I was kept in my room all the time. Flash says it's because I was very sick as a child. I know they don't like the whole me liking guys thing. They sent letters trying to convince me to see a psychologist. I only saw two of the letter though. I think Flash was delivering them. I get letters from them once a week, but Heatwave burns them before I can read em. So, the two I've actually managed to read was kind of the same. They thought the Rogues were abusing me. Thought maybe sexual abuse was why I was gay. Wanted me to seek help and they'd pay for it. The one even said 'you don't have to come home. But at least go live with someone who doesn't use you. The others got mad when they found out I had those letters..."  
"You see the problem there?" the Major asked.  
"Yes..." Hartley responded very quietly, looking away from the Major. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone.  
"I won't tell anyone," he said, turning the recording on his shoulder off when he wasn't looking. "Your safe here," he said.  
"Promise?" Hartley asked shakily, then shook his head. He couldn't be weak. He needed to stay strong and get back. These people were confusing him.  
"Of course," The Major promised.  
"Why do you care about my parents anyways?" Hartley inquired, trying to divert attention away from himself.  
"Normally, I wouldn't but whether you like it or not they do help define you, so if I want to help you, how you deal with them are going to be important," he said.  
"I don't even remember them. All I remember is that room," Hartley glared at the Major. His parents were a touchy subject for him.  
"What room?" he asked, wanting to know about the boy.  
"My bedroom, at least I think that's what it was," Hartley elaborated. "I was always in this big bed. And there was all this medical equipment around me. Usually had an IV in my arm. And there was this large window where I could see the garden."  
"I see if there anything we can get about it," he said.

* * *

 **To be continue…**

 **review:**

rmarcano321chapter 1 . Jun 26

Scarab isn't evil, just really pragmatic.

 **My response: That isn't wrong.**

rmarcano321chapter 2 . Jun 26

The only Zard I know is William Zard, alias the Wizard was a professional criminal from an early age. He trained under a Lama in Tibet in order to learn the ways of magic before becoming a supervillain.

 **My response: Sorry it is an OC, I needed them for the staff.**

rmarcano321chapter 3 . Jun 26

Damian and Terra have MAJOR father issues!

 **My response: Agree.**

rmarcano321chapter 4 . Jun 26

The Major might have a point about scarab being dangerous.

I've read the Marvel Civil War comics.

 **My response: Excellent.**

rmarcano321chapter 5 . Jun 26

Jinx dated Wally West one time.

The bitter feud between the Allen family and the Thawne family would span generations. Even in the 30th century, President Thawne sought to recruit Bart Allen in his revenge campaign against the Allens, since Bart was half-Thawne himself. When that failed, Thawne mixed Bart's DNA with Thawne genetic material to create a speedster clone whom he named Thaddeus Thawne II. Whereas Bart grew in a hyper-accelerated world, Thaddeus' childhood was the exact opposite; His development was super-slow, which led the young speedster to become more calculating and methodical. Thaddeus was also taught to hate the Allen family, and Impulse in particular. In addition to this modification, Thaddeus' growth and development was slowed. This is in contrast to Bart's accelerated development (becoming physically 15 at chronological age 2). This was done to give Thaddeus more training and knowledge than Bart ever would. His mission as the "Reverse-Impulse" was to go back in time and replace Bart, but he was easily defeated.

 **My response: In this story yes, it didn't go well for anyone. That is interesting fact, I am going to use almost none of that in this story, I making up my own origin for him.**

rmarcano321chapter 6 . Jun 26

Green Beetle returned to Mars later.

I heard that, when asked as to who should receive credit for creating Inertia, Ethan Van Sciver stated: "I wouldn't accept credit for that. I think if a pie chart were made of who created Inertia, is would be built of these percentages - Grant Morrison: 25%, Todd Dezago: 50%, Mike Wieringo (who designed the original Impulse costume, which was reversed for the sake of Reverse Impulse) 20%, Me: About 5%, for making him green and black, and giving him blonde hair." What Grant Morrison contributed remains unknown.

 **My response: Again I am using the design and name and that that.**

rmarcano321chapter 7 . Jun 26

General Zard and Major Zechariah have something planned.

Zachary Zatara is a fictional character in the DC Universe. Zachary is a descendant of the Homo Magi just like his cousin Zatanna and uncle John Zatara. He first appeared in Teen Titans (vol. 3) # 34, and was created by Geoff Johns and Tony Daniel.

 **My response: They didn't get here by being loose cannons. I might or might not put him in if I want to.**

rmarcano321chapter 8 . Jun 26

The academy is going to be trouble for Metas.

Include a special 'cape buster' unit!

 **My response: That the idea. Interesting.**

rmarcano321chapter 9 . Jun 26

Being Hispanic isn't always as glamorous as it is on tv.

 **My response: I wouldn't know.**

rmarcano321chapter 10 . Jun 26

Princess is a royal title you know.

Hive Five does sound catchy.

 **My response: Yes, and the sky is blue. That title is so misleading.**

rmarcano321chapter 11 . Jun 26

The easiest road to take isn't always the best one.

 **My response: Your wisdom surpass your years rmarcano321.**

rmarcano321chapter 12 . Jun 26

Sound can be a cruel mistress!

Hartley Rathaway, alias Pied Piper was born deaf to incredibly rich parents. After his hearing was medically restored, he was amazed by music and sound. He developed a vast knowledge of sonics, and using this knowledge, fought the Flash as the Pied Piper.

 **My response: That the truth. I know that, I been to Wikipedia before.**

rmarcano321chapter 13 . Jun 26

Being an assassin must come with perks like having an arsenal of badass weapons!

 **My response: I'll have to give him some.**

rmarcano321chapter 14 . Jun 26

I hope the Superhuman Registration Act turns out better in DC than it did in Marvel.

Why call it 'The Academy'?

Did you think about creating your own unique super team?

 **My response: I hope it does too, I do try to make them reasonable or as reasonable as can be while allowing there to be drama. It was easy to remember, and it a government program it would make little sense to be creative. Yeah, I been thinking about making a comedy team with members who powers are in conflict of their personalities.**

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . Jun 30**

 **You accidentally said "Daily Bugle" instead of "Daily Planet" when Lois begins talking.**

 **My response: I hope I fix it, thank you guest.**


	16. Chapter 16: New pet

**DC Civil war part 16 .**

* * *

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season five by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **Beta by Lilly321**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **-Wally and Danny room.-**  
Danny was working on fixing the collar while Wally was playing catch with Princess.  
Princess brought him the ball her tail wagging happily. "You're the best dog ever!" Wally cheered giving Princess a starch on the head.  
The dog looked around him happily, he was nice to her even though he didn't know much about her. She did wonder what was the purpose of this game but, she didn't care, it was fun and she liked it.  
"Quiet down, I'm trying to work here!" Danny complained looking to them.  
The dog whined and wanted to help him but didn't know how.

"Sorry, I am just playing with Princess," Wally said, picking the dog up as Princess licked his face happily.  
"Well then play in the courtyard, or go annoy that villain friend of yours," Danny rolled his eyes as he waved a dismissing hand to them. "Hartley was it?"  
"He's been in a bad mood lately and I don't know if he would like Princess." He said looking to the dog who only barked happily hearing her name.  
"Why's that?" Danny asked. "Mad he got caught? Most are, but it seems most of the villains are learning to accept their fate here."  
"Hey, there's more to him than that if you just give him a chance." He said, wanting to protect the honor of his frienemy.  
"Hey, I really don't care either way," Danny shrugged. "You like him so I guess he's not super evil. Just don't like, run away with him or something dumb like that. I'd hate to have to get used to a new roommate cuz you got kidnapped or left."  
"Don't worry I am not giving up being a hero no matter what." He said confidently, plus these guys don't seem so bad after a while once you got to know them better.  
"Good, now go away for a bit," Danny smiled as he showed him and Princess out the door. Waving him off before he shut the behind them an went back to work.  
Wally sighed, "How did I get such a pushy roommate, you're probably better than him even though I can't understand you." He said, petting her behind the ears softly.  
The two made their way to the courtyard. There he saw Megan and Conner hanging out.  
"How's everything going?" Wally asked them as he walked over with Princess in his arms.  
"I had to sleep in a spare room because my new roommate locked me out last night," Conner sighed, crossing his arms. "His name is Hartley. Megan says you know him."  
"Yeah, he one of my rogues don't worry he a good guy once you get to know him," he said, glad the clone wasn't the type to hold a grudge against others.  
"So why was he throwing a tantrum?" Conner asked his friend. The Major had refused to tell him what was going on last night, and Hartley never came to class after that is what he'd heard.  
"I don't know, I think he had an issue with the rogues he never quite belong there no matter what he says," he said.  
"So how come he had to go for surgery today?" Conner asked him confused.  
"He what?" Wally asked almost dropping Princess in shock. He hadn't been told that.  
Conner was confused as to why his friend didn't know. "Ya, I overheard the Major talking about it," Conner said. "Something about the Rogues did something to him and that he needed surgery."  
"What why didn't he tell me?" He asked, wanting to help but knowing that after surgery people needed the rest to recover.  
"Maybe it was an emergency?" Megan guessed. She didn't like the villain, but couldn't help but feel some concern for him, seeing how Wally was close to him in some way.  
"Can you guys come with me to check on him?" Wally asked. He wanted to make sure Hartley was ok, but couldn't chance to be alone with him with the Rogues telling him to kidnap him.  
"Sure we would love to." She said, she did care for the speedster and knew that Connor didn't have anything better to do.

"I guess I can," he said, he did respect the boy.  
The three of them made their way to the med bay. When they got there they saw Hartley laying on a med with the Major talking to him. When they entered the room the two stopped.  
Hartley saw Wally and gave a half-hearted glare. "Come to rub it in my face that I'm trapped?"  
"I've been talking most of the day. What did you want to talk about?" Hartley shook his head.  
"How are you doing after your surgery." Wally said, knowing that couldn't be a happy experience.  
"I'm a little sore," Hartley shrugged. "The nurse gave me pain meds so I barely feel it though."  
"Don't worry you were always strong for some your age." He said he had respect for the musician even if they were on opposite sides.  
"Likely from all the beatings he's received," The Major commented darkly to himself.  
Hartley lowered his head hearing this and sighed.  
"Hartley was beaten?" Wally said, totally at a loss to why and sad for his friend.  
"No!" Hartley insisted sitting up a little only to wince back and lay down before replying. "Yes... it's... complicated. Ok."  
"It's okay I am here for you," Wally said, putting his hand on his friend shoulder.  
"I don't feel like getting into it again," Hartley told the speedster. "If you want to know more. Ask the Major."  
"Okay." The speedster said.

"And Conner, sorry I locked ya out last night," Hartley said awkwardly, offering a smile.  
"I forgive you," he said, he really didn't care and had a call with Superman the two gotten closer since the incident.  
"Thanks," Hartley relaxed. Things were pretty weird now. His little heart-to-heart with the Major only served to confuse him further.  
"Are you still going to try and escape?" Wally asked his friend.  
"I don't know anymore," Hartley admitted looking to the sheets as if the answer was there.  
"Don't worry me and Princess are planning on helping you any way we can," he said, lifting Princess up and put her next to his friend. Princess barked happily and tried to lick Hartley but Wally held her back. Worried she'd jump and injure in him farther.  
"Awwww she's soooo cute!" Hartley said at the sight of the dog reaching for Princess to pull her closer and settle her in a comfortable spot.  
"Yeah, I found her on a mission." Wally said giving the dog another starch on the head, "and she is well behaved but I look through several databases and no one seems to want her back." he said. The dog licked his hand wanting him to keep scratching her head.  
"Guess it was fate then," Hartley laughed. "So they let you have pets in this hole? Wonder if I can get some of my rats down here..."  
"No, I meat Fate before. He's really a dirt-bag," Wally said, remembering the Lord of Order who is technically a good guy if you used the broadest term of a hero and applied it to the gold man.  
"No vermin in the school," The Major said immediately against the idea of it.  
Hartley stuck his tongue out at him. "You're no fun."  
Megan giggled at this, while she believed in magic, it didn't mean that she has to like the magic user.  
Hartley looked at Megan. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. Clearly, the alien hated his guts, so why visit him after his surgery.  
"Wally wanted me to come here and I figured I would come here, and maybe try to get on better terms with you," Megan said honestly. If Wally could see him as a good person then maybe she could too.  
"I'm not here to make enemies," Hartley replied. "And in case any of you are wondering. They took a tracker out of me this morning. At least I was unconscious for the surgery. Haha."  
"You had a tracker?" He asked, knowing that could have gotten his friend in big trouble. the dog started to lick Hartley's hands.  
Hartley flinched at the touch. "Those are still sore," He told the dog, the answered Wally. "A few days before my mission the Rogues cut open my stomach and put a tracker in it. So it wouldn't be found as easily.  
"Poor guy don't worry I am told they have some of the best medical care." he said, "besides that how dogs clean wounds," he said.  
Hartley laughed. "Then keep licking dog," he joked. "And ya, the nurse has been nice to me. Weird to be cut open when I'm asleep though. Kind of unsettling."  
"Better than being awake while cut open," he said, he was cut by Boomerangs' Boomerangs in the past it wasn't pleasant.  
"At least I knew what was being done to me," Hartley shrugged.  
"Please Hartley, they wanted you awake so they could watch you in pain," Zechariah told the boy, putting a comforting hand on Hartley's shoulder.  
Wally smile the major was so nice, Hartley lucky to have him.  
Hartley still felt conflicted over the whole situation. Sure, things were bad sometimes for him with the Rogues. But he had a lot of good memories of them too. Part of him missed them.  
"That's a possibility..." Hartley responded to the Major. Even if he didn't want to believe it.  
"Don't worry we will protect ya," Wally said, hoping his friend could be a hero like him one day.  
"I don't need to be protected," Hartley objected with a frown.  
"Come on it means you get to spend time with me." He said he was close to all of the rogue's children.  
Hartley laughed. "Before all this happened, we got to hang out whenever we wanted," He reminded his friend. "I miss those days. Things were simpler then."  
"Things change. " He said, sadly at his friend.

The dog tried to lick Hartley face to make him feel better.  
Hartley laughed and pet the dog. "Such a cutie," he laughed at the canine.  
"She is well behaved, aren't you princess yes you are, yes you are." He said, petting the pink Chihuahua behind the ears, "and so well behave as well."  
"You two look adorable together," Hartley laughed at his friend.  
"A perfect match," Hartley told him, then shook his head at everything. He shouldn't be laying in a med bay playing around. He really needed to leave. He'd be in enough trouble for failing his mission and telling so many secrets to the Major.  
"Yeah, I heard dogs were great for people who are depressed," he said, knowing that he should help out his friend.  
"You're depressed? Is it because of these people?" Hartley asked, not getting what Wally meant.  
"No, I am not. I figure it would help you," he said since hart was under a lot of stress lately and needed help.  
"I'm not depressed," Hartley frowned. "Can you people stop treating me like a victim already?"  
Wally looked at him since Hartley was a victim.

"Stop looking at me like that," Hartley told him, looking away from his friend. He saw that Conner seemed confused, and Megan was giving the same look of pity. "Not you too..."  
"Sorry, I can feel strong emotion." The Martian said the pain of her older pseudo brother and the musician was great.  
"The only emotion you should feel from me is intense boredom," Hartley joked.  
The dog keeps trying to make him happy, the dog looked at him confused then started to sniff him.  
"Why are you sniffing me," Hartley frowned at the dog. It acted really weird.  
The dog just barks, since the dog didn't know how to speak human.  
"Weird little dog..." Hartley mumbled.  
Megan telepathically tried to talk to the Major. "Hartley is acting really differently from yesterday," She told him.  
The Major responded out loud. "This has been an emotional day, hasn't it Hartley," he said to the boy.  
Hartley huffed. "For you, maybe."  
"Good to see we didn't accidentally remove your sense of humor." The major said dryly.  
Hartley stuck his tongue out at him. "I think that would count as illegal experimentation," He laughed, then his face went serious. What if they were doing something to him? Maybe the reason he had been so easily swayed into telling them things he's not allowed to say was that the major was a meta like the general. But how? Hartley was an expert on mind manipulation techniques, he could tell when people were doing it!  
"Trust me, nothing like that would be allowed." The Major wasn't a meta nor had manipulation outside of anything any human with skills in manipulating people.  
Hartley crossed his arms. "Really now?" He chuckled darkly. "Because I seem to remember that you somehow got me to tell you some secrets that I was sworn under threat of death to never tell anyone."  
"I manage to convince you because I manage to get you to trust me, all I did was reveal some facts to you," he said.  
Hartley gave him the middle finger and a scowl to match.  
The Major sighed. They had made so much progress, what was going wrong? he'd have to figure it out fast.  
"Anyone have a mirror?" Hartley asked. "I want to fix my hair."  
"Nice try," Major said, knowing that mirrors were how mirror master got around.  
"The sooner I return, the better chance I have," Hartley sighed looking at him.  
"Hartley, you are not in danger here," he said, wondering why the boy was being so difficult for no real reason.  
"You just don't get it -do you?" Hartley growled in frustration.  
"Why don't you explain it then," The Major offered.  
Hartley sighed. "The longer it takes for me to go back the worse my punishment will be," he explained. "And before you say anything like 'you aren't going back', or 'they won't find you'. They already know where this base is and are likely getting really mad that I haven't checked in with them."  
"We will deal with them." He said, knowing that they would have to find a way to deal with the rogues, the whole program could be ruin if they reveal the location.  
"I could stop them from invading," Hartley offered. "All I'd have to do is meet them at a mirror like I said I would and lie. Tell them there are different facilities for villains and heroes. They'd lose interest in this place."  
"That could work." The major said, "of course double-cross us." He said.  
"What, don't trust me?" Hartley gave his sweetest smile. The same one he's used when trying to get out of trouble with the rogues.  
"Should we trust him, Wally?" He asked the speedster he knew the musician more than everyone else in the world.  
Wally thought about it for a solid minute, which was a long time for a speedster. "Hartley, you know very well that if you betray us that it would mean the end of our friendship," Wally said, and the musician nodded. "Ok, we'll trust you. But I think Major Zechariah should be nearby listening to what you say to be sure."  
"I don't see a problem with that," Hartley agreed compliantly.  
"I don't think it would be so hard to put a mike on considering that your uniform isn't one of the skin tight uniform uniforms," he said.  
"I look good in skin-tight clothes too," Hartley teased. "But whatever. Just tell me when I can do this."  
"I would like to have a wire under your clothing we can plan to take on the rogues," he said.  
"You're over preparing," Hartley snorted. "What do you think they're going to do? Like I said. I'll lie and tell them I'm in the wrong facility. Would mean less of a beating for me anyways. It's a win-win for everyone."  
"I rather you stay here, I don't think the subcommittee will like another escapee," he said.  
"How about I do my best on that," Hartley offered.  
The major sighed. If the Rogues tried to take the kid he was getting involved no matter what Hartley says he wants. Zechariah didn't think he's been able to sleep at night knowing the musician was being tortured and brainwashed by the Rogues again. Now when he's worked so hard to gain his trust.  
-

* * *

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Pumpkiboo** **chapter 15 . Aug 23**

 **Things are getting crazy**

 **My response: They were not before?**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 15 . Aug 22**

 **Hartley was pretty cool on CW's new "The Flash" show.**

 **My response: I don't remember him doing much in the show honestly.**


	17. Chapter 17: Princess Missions

**DC Civil war part 17.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season five by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **Merry Christmas. Considering this a gift.**

 **For thousands of years I lay dormant, who dares disturb my slumber...**

 **Fans Hey.**

 **Beta by** **lilly321.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **Danny and Wally Room:**

Wally and Princess eventually made their way back to the courtyard after leaving Hartley with the Major. The small speedster really hoped his friend was genuine about lying to the Rogues for them, and by now he guessed he was. Otherwise the alarms would have sounded by now.  
Princess was chasing the Frisbee that Wally had thrown for her. It was another game she didn't quite understand, but it was fun, and she got to play with Wally!  
The dog did try to throw it back but to Wally using her mouth, but it wasn't as accurate as a human hand was, so it landed a few feet away from Wally instead.  
"Awww," Wally squealed. The dog was trying to play with him! It was so cute!  
The dog did like the boy, but wished she knew more about the place she was running around. She could tell from the smell that some of these were metas mostly the smaller ones, but some weren't.  
Wally picked up his dog and smiled at her. "I can't wait for your collar to be fixed so we can talk."  
The dog wanted that too, there a lot she wanted to know and knew that being able to talk would make things a lot better for her.  
"How about we check on how Danny's doing with your collar?" Wally asked the dog before speeding off to his dorm room.  
The dog nodded, trying to hold onto the human before he dashed off. She sometimes wished she had limbs.  
"Hi Danny, how's the collar?" He asked excitedly as he burst in to the room.  
"Good, I think it is in working order." He said closing it up and giving it back to Wally already used to Wally going in and out like a rocket.  
"Yay! Let's try it!" Wally said eagerly. He couldn't wait to talk to Princess. And if dogs were good for therapy before they couldn't talk than he could only imagine what this would do if they could. He hoped the dog would be a good friend and could help his friend.  
Snapping it on Wally waited excitedly and the dogs voice came to life and it was a girl, "Is this working human Wally,? Human Danny? " She asked tipping her head to the side and blinked in question.  
"OMGTHISISAWESOME!" Wally exclaimed rapidly, accidentally slipping into speed talk.  
"I must thank you for fixing my universal translator, darn thing broke in the crash." She said thinking back.  
"Crash?" Wally questioned quickly  
"Yeah, when I came to earth." She said, realizing he didn't know exactly where she came from.  
"You're an alien puppy?" Wally gasped in surprise as he stared at the dog. Was that even a thing?  
"You can say that, yes. I was hired to see what all the meta activity on earth was about." She said happily wagging her tail.  
"Wow," Wally didn't know what to say as he looked at her almost expecting her to pop out another tail or an eye.  
"So, you're a spy?" Danny asked. "Great Wally. You brought a spy to school. You attract all the weirdo's. We better report her to the principle right away, let them deal with her."  
"No! She's been so friendly to everyone! " he said, holding her against his cheek nuzzling her making her lick his face happily.

"I think the earth term is private detective." She said, she wasn't going to reveal any information just yet. Just stay for a year or two and tell her employer if they were planning on an invasion or something.  
"Is that why you followed Wally home?" Danny inquired. "You didn't like him, you're studying him!" he accused backing up.  
"More or less, but he seems nice enough! So, I let him treat me as his pet." She said simply.  
Wally hugged the dog tighter, happy to hear that she liked him so.  
Danny rolled his eyes. "If you want to trust her, fine, just be warned if she betrays us you're on your own," He told his roommate, clearly not buying what the dog just told them.  
"Trust me, even if I was a spy, what sense would it make for me to give you the only device on my person? There is no reason for me to not try to take my collar back numbskull." She said.  
"Whatever," Danny shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I have my own devices to make. Now that I've fixed your collar. Why don't you go and take Wally for a walk." He teased  
"Sure. " She said, she didn't like the glasses wearing boy, and found the more hyper active one to be a whole lot more fun, "he's more interesting than you anyways."  
Wally left the room with the dog in tow. "So, you're not an ordinary dog, are you?" He asked her.  
"No, but close enough," She replied looking up at him.  
"So, were you doing a normal dog thing earlier, or an alien dog thing?" Wally asked her curious. "When you kept licking and sniffing Hartley."  
"I figured he would like it, it's how I deal with wounds." She said, she knew little about earth dogs other than most were stupid and mindless at best.  
Wally smiled at the dog. "You're such a good girl," he told her patting her head  
"And you're a good boy, if I stop talking I'm sorry but I rather if I am the one to be reveal to your superior than someone telling them. " She said.  
Wally nodded. "Got it," He agreed.  
"Hey, so were you born with your powers or what?" She asked curious, since his meta gene smell different from the others she'd encountered so far.  
Wally shook his head. "No, I actually used myself as my own 'science project'," He joked. "When I found out that my uncle was the Flash I wanted to be just like him and help him take down criminals! I really, really miss him..."  
"Can't you visit him?" She asked as she walked along his side.  
"Yes, but not very often and only if they have use for me -like in a mission," Wally explained. "He can come here, but there's a lot of paperwork involved, and approvals needed for him to visit me. It's about a week-long process and they can say no to the day. Or Uncle Barry might wind up on a mission on the day."  
"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that." she said, a benefit of being a dog star is that as long as you had the resources and wasn't on a mission they got all the freedom they wanted as long as they didn't hurt anyone.  
"I'm... adjusting…," Wally said softly. "I just… miss him. He's like a dad to me. No one down here has a parent to look up to anymore... I…I feel lost."  
"I'm sorry." she said, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat down, Wally rubbed her back, running his hand through her fur. She would keep talking but the small kid with glasses were coming this way.  
"Oh, hey Tim," Wally greeted. "How's life in the underground treating you?"  
"You act like this is something new for me." Tim said, since he was required to sometimes spend night in the back cave for training.  
Wally laughed. "Ya, I guess you'd be better here than most of us," He tried to laugh.  
"Yeah, but I think I need a mission. Duela is starting to freak me out, she is somehow convinced that she and I are and have always dated." Tim said, a bit freaked out that he had a crazy stalker that likes guns.  
"Sucks to be you man," Wally teased. "See ya later Tim."  
Tim wanted someone to help him with the clown problem, and they were on good terms.  
Wally continued his walk. He wasn't going anywhere in particular. But he felt like he should See-More of the wretched facility.

Tim followed wanting to stay close to a friend on his day off, "Wait up for me Wally." The dog looked at the human, and sniffed the air slightly, he didn't have the meta gene.  
"Sure," Wally shrugged.  
"So, I see you got princess's a collar back on." Tim said, he knew there was something going on but wasn't sure what yet.  
"Ya, isn't it pretty," Wally replied patting the dog.  
"It looked pretty beat up, before you got her." he said looking at the tag on her collar.  
"Princess here followed me home," Wally explained happy to have her at his side.  
"So before got it." he said, looking at them before struggling it off, "Is she taking care of you." he joked  
"It's mutual," Wally answered, sticking his tongue out at the other.  
He scratched princess behind the ear, "tell me are you remembering to walk Wally, Princess. " He said, he and Wally love to mess with each other.  
"I am."

Tim's eye widened, "did princess just talk? " He asked looking at the dog in question.  
Wally paused for a moment before saying. "No?"  
"Then who did?' He asked, either the pink dog can talk or was Duela messing with him again and at this point in his life both are equally likely, he look behind them to make sure she wasn't there.  
"Look, I think you need some sleep," Wally told the bat-child. "See you later."  
Wally quickly speeded away before Tim could ask more questions of them.  
"He appeared to be your friend, so I thought it was fine to speak," Princess told him when they came to a stop again.  
"I understand but I figure we should talk with someone about this." Although he wasn't a fan of keeping secrets, but it was temporary.  
"Is there an adult here that you trust?" Princess asked him. "The 'major' as you called him seemed to be the caring type."  
"Yeah, I probably should talk with him see what he thinks is best, but if I do they may run experiments on you." He said worried for Princess.  
"I would like to see them try," Princess replied with a huff confidently.  
"I just don't want to see you hurt, we are so close." He said hugging her  
"I know human, but do not worry," she said puffing out her chest in confidence. "I am a trained professional."  
Wally just held her closely hoping that nothing bad would happen to princess.  
The two decided to check his office first. The major was there, he wondered if he should tell the lady who helped him get out of the class with Jinx (pointless in hindsight, oh well). He looked at her, and she nodded her head. "Major we need to talk." He said as he entered the room.  
"What can I help you with?" The major asked as he set his pen down. He was going over Hartley's medical records, but always had time for students who needed him.  
"I think there something I should tell you." Wally said looking to the dog.  
Princess opened her mouth, "I need to talk to you."  
The Major was surprised, to say the least. "I'm listening," He said as he sat back in his chair. This was certainly an interesting turn of events.  
"I came here to investigate the meta human activity in the past few months. " She said.  
"I see..." The major frowned. "Are you investigating on behalf of someone who wishes to harm these students? Because if you are. I will take you down."  
"The employer just wanted to know what going on, to see if you are assembling an army of metas against other planets. " She said simply.  
"I can assure you that we are not. All we want is to help these children grow up to be good people who do the right thing," The major assured her. "I'm sure you've noticed that we have many students who were villains. Ones who, without proper guidance, could become a threat to our world -and others. Those student's we want to avoid becoming the next generation of criminal scum."  
"And the other base you have?" She asked, since the reports she did get was that there were too areas with large areas of meta for long periods of time.  
"What other bases?" The major inquired. "Do you mean what Hartley said? No, that was a lie he used so the Rogues wouldn't hurt him."  
"No, the reports about what going on said there were two gatherings of meta humans, one here and one in what the country call?" She didn't know many earth countries, "Got a map?" she asked.  
The Major gave her a map. "Perhaps our enemies are also staying in one place," He said.  
She looked down, "Human Wally can you put me down, so I can show him?" She asked, since she was still in Wally embrace at the moment.  
"Sure," Wally said, putting the dog down.  
"It looks like it was here." she said pointing her nose towards some island not too far off of the Philippines.  
"I'll inform the higher ups and they can take it from here," He informed her. "I'll let you know if they find anything. Thank you for the assistance."  
"Your welcome." she said, it was unlikely her investigation would end here, besides this Wally kid was nice and she enjoyed his company.  
"Maybe keep the fact that you are an alien under the table for now, wouldn't want to scare the students," he advised both of them.  
"Okay, I will trust Wally's choices." she said, figuring she wouldn't be uncooperative she wasn't here to sabotage just tell what this was.  
"Great!" Wally said.  
"The two of you should go now, I need to relay this information to my superiors," The major informed them.  
"Do you think I should tell Miss Sarah, she is the one watching me." he said, he respected the female captain.  
"I'll be informing all the staff, if they need to know," The Major informed them.  
"Okay, although I think I should tell her myself. I do not want her to think I am keeping secrets from her." He said. The dog walked up and down the desk looking for a while to get down without getting dirty.  
"You can if you want to," The Major replied, not seeing a problem with it. "Which reminds me. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Hartley was successful at fooling the Rogues and has chosen to stay here. For now, at least."  
"That is great." Wally said, he wanted to help Hartley and couldn't do that if he was being corrupted by the Rogues.  
"I think he's really starting to trust me and see that the Rogues saw him as nothing more than a tool," The Major smiled at this.  
"That is great." he said, knowing that things were going well nothing bad could ruin it for them.  
"You have known Hartley for a long time," The major mussed. "Keep being a good friend to him, and if you have anything to report or are concerned about regarding him. Come to me instead of your teacher. I'm trying to keep Hartley's mental issues from others. It's part of the trust. You understand."  
"I understand you are his teacher." he said, wanting to keep from making trouble, he promised his uncle that he would be on his best behavior.  
"Thank you, now if you don't mind," The major motioned to the door  
He left princess up and left. Going to Captain Sarah Jones, she would need to see this to believe it.  
"Hey Wally, how's my favorite speedster doing?" The woman greeted him warmly, she then held out a cookie. "Ya hungry?"  
"Yes." Wally said, as he super speed to her grabbing and eating the cookie, "There something I think you should know, Princess?"  
"Yes?" The pink dog asked, figuring she wouldn't fight him over this.  
"Oh my, that's not something you see every day," Sarah looked at the dog, assessing whether it was a threat or not.  
"Apparently Princess here is an alien." He said, "But I can't stay mad at her she so cute." Wally said, he has always liked dogs.  
"Ok, does anyone else know about this?" She asked wanting to pet Princess.  
"Just the Major, and my roommate, Tim might know since he heard her say something but wasn't sure." Wally said listing them off.  
"I see, so the Major is cool with this?" She inquired, knowing she would have to confirm with him as anyways.  
"Yes, he is, as long as she doesn't break anything, and doesn't scare the students." He said, holding her close.  
"Please trust me, I am not here to cause trouble." Princess said.  
"Alright," Yep, this was weird.  
"Do you trust me?" Princess asked, wanting to know about this Sarah woman.  
"I'll have to get back to you on that one," She replied. She wasn't going to make a judgement on a person…dog, that she just met.  
"It's better that way." She said, glad that she seemed to be reasonable.  
"So, can you do anything other than talk?" Sarah asked, wanting as much information as possible about their visitor.

"I can grow." princess said, "All of my people can." she said, yawning being carry around took a lot out of her.  
"Curious..." She'd have to talk with the Major about this alien being around the school. "I'll see you two around."  
"Okay." She said, resting her head on Wally shoulder, she was not very energetic unless the situation called for it.  
Wally left with princess in his arms, he then asked, "Hey Princess, what did you mean by grow?"  
"I can alter my size," She explained simply. "Perhaps it would be easier to show you"  
"Maybe but I think we should find somewhere private to do it." He said looking around to see some students milling around in the distance.  
"Agreed."

Wally walked around until he found an open, and empty, classroom. He walked inside and shut the door before taking a final look around to be sure.  
She got down, sucked in some air and started to get larger and more fearsome but remained pink, she was the size of a large tiger "How...do...I look?" She asked slowly.  
"Wow," Was all Wally was able to say as he looked at the large pink dog.  
"Glad...you...like it." Princess said, her body clearly muscular.  
"You ok?" Wally asked her a little worried. "You're talking really slow."  
"I... can't...stay...big...very…long...I... have…to...hold my breath. " She said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Wally said. "No need to answer me then."  
"It's...probably for...the...best...need the exercise. " She said.  
Wally nodded in half understanding this logic of her's.  
"This...is only...half...way." She said.  
"Really?" Wally gaped. He really wanted to see just how big she could get.  
"Yes...can't take in…any…more...might...break...something. " She said.  
"Noted." Wally nodded his head.  
She smiled, she did like size changing but had to respect the locals and not trash up their space.  
"So why can you do that?" He inquired.  
"Born...with it...all...my...people...can…do it." Princess said, thinking about her friends and family back home.  
"Cool," Wally said. Wondering why a race of super cute puppies would need to be so big.

* * *

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Yeah, this explain princess a little more, this might feel about like filler but I figure we needed something light for the holidays.**

 **Reviews:**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 16 . Sep 29**

 **Rogues have their crowd winning charm.**

 **What inspired you to create this fanfic?**

 **What is the theme of this fanfic?**

 **Is there a moral to this story?**

 **My Response: I would like that but I don't think they will be major players here. IWhen roleplaying with Eternal Mist now known as Pumkiboo, she came up with this idea. I won't spoil the last two for you.**

 **Pumpkiboo chapter 16 . Sep 29**

 **Try hard to escape**

 **My Response: Don't give anything away buddy. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Out of hell into another

**DC Civil war part 18.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Young justice or we would be up to season five by now.**

 **I don't own any DC properties not from Young Justice.**

 **Any OC is made between me and or Eternal Mist.**

 **Still looking for a beta.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Beta by** **lilly321.**

Normal talking.

 _Scarab/ mental talking._

* * *

 **With Thaddeus and Jinx At HIVE academy.**

Thaddeus managed to convince Brother Blood into letting him join H.I.V.E. After a good night's sleep, he talked it over in the morning with Brother blood himself. He'd already warned Brother Blood about how the academy was destroyed so he was is in the brother's good graces.  
"Make yourselves at home, I'm sure you'll be glad to be above ground for a change," The man said. "I have business to take care of. I'm sure I'll see you around"  
"Thank you." He said, knowing that he had plans already for what he knew from the future but could use the chance to check things out personally. He happily ran through the hallways in a flash.  
"Wait up!" Jinx groaned, taking off in his direction hoping to find the speedster.  
Thaddeus stopped and turned to see Jinx running after him, "Yes Jinx, how are you enjoying your old school?" He asked she had wanted to come here so badly.  
"Apparently less than you," She huffed putting her hands on her hips. "You're acting as hyper as Bart!"  
"I am just looking around, this is the first time in years that I'm somewhere by my choice." He said the last part a sigh.  
Jinx pitied the boy.  
"I admit this place was pretty good before the explosion," Thaddeus said.  
"Explosion?" Jinx gaped looking at him in shock.  
"Yeah, someone here who has a metal pack, and a green jumpsuit was working on an experiment and it killed everyone." Thaddeus said, "Hey where is Gizmo?"  
Jinx frowned. "In my bad books," She told him with a frown.  
"What's that?" he asked, as he wasn't used to modern terms.  
"Let's just say the idiot is the reason I got caught by the gov," She frowned crossing her arms dismissing the topic.  
"Oh, can I come with you? I haven't seen anyone get turned inside out while they're alive in a while." The speedster said.  
"Sure," Jinx laughed.  
He smiled, "Goodie." he said, not wanting to wander around the place without someone he knew near him, to keep suspicious looks off of him.  
The two went off in search of Gizmo, they eventually found him in the video game room. Jinx seeing him in the game room glared as she launched purple flames at him in rage still mad at Gizmo for getting her tangled up and ultimately caught.

"I told you if I saw your ugly face again I'd beat you black and blue!" She cried Gizmo cried out in surprise as he just managed to avoid being hit by the fire but only to be punched in the face instead as Jinx pounded against him.  
Gizmo tried to get away but with no avail against the angry Jinx. He used his backpack to make an attempt to get away as he managed to escape from her momentarily but only to be pulled back and kicked in the balls.  
"Gah!" He managed to gasp out as he fell to the floor curling up in pain.  
Jinx picked him up by his collar ready to keep going at him.

Thad knew he needed to find the girl, but wasn't sure how to convince to Jinx to come with him. Sure, he could leave her behind, but the luck witch was a good teammate to have.  
"Please help me," Gizmo asked, covering his face as his backpack was already deactivated. His face starting to swell and bruises starting to form from all the punches Jinx managed to land on him.

"I'm bored now," Jinx huffed as she threw him to the ground. Gizmo managed to slowly back away wincing in pain as he did so.

"That must have been fun," Thaddeus said, he was completely unaware of the danger he was currently in.  
Jinx giggled as she had an evil idea pop into her, the idea being, to scare both Gizmo and Thaddeus.  
"Thad, come with me," She grinned evilly at him.  
"Okay," Thaddeus said, not liking the way she was smiling but knew that she was too useful to say no to.  
Jinx led Thad to her old room and pulled out a frilly pink dress.  
"What is that for?" Thaddeus asked, not liking where this was going with the bad luck witch smiling at him.  
"In our time, it's called hazing."  
"And what does that do with me. I mean I heard a little about it like some members of a group have to take a paddling, or kiss their teacher or something like that." Thaddeus said, fearing what she wanted to do.  
"Well, you're in our school now, so you gotta wear this dress all day long," She chuckled darkly. "Don't worry. We all had to do it."  
"Do I have to?" He groans he was going to do it if he needed to, but he was going to complain about it frequently and loudly.  
Jinx smirked at him. "We have a shorter dress if you'd prefer that," She offered happily.  
"No, can I put it over my clothing?" he asked, wanting to save any of his pride.  
"Cheater, you can't do that." she stuck her tongue out at him and tossed the dress at him.  
"I take that as a no, can I at least keep my boxers on, I don't want to walk around with nothing on...," Thaddeus said, from apocalypse survivor to drag queen, this was not how he thought time travellers work would be as he caught the dress.  
"Fine, only because I don't want to watch you cry," she rolled her eyes dramatically.  
"Okay, I guess that's far. Besides the only girl who could give me panties is you." He said, sighing the things he does for what he believes is right. "Please leave, I need to change," he said.  
She laughed as she left the room.  
Thaddeus glared at her as she left, already planning on some creative uses with some fish guts, a funnel, and an eel.  
"Cheer up, maybe you can do it to somebody else one day!" She laughed, then she shut the door.  
Not likely, he was planning on escaping this place once he found who he was looking for. He started to strip his clothes off and reluctantly pulled the dress over his head and on to his body. Looking in the mirror, he scowled, hating how he looked in the frilly dress.  
When Thad left the room Jinx smirked at him. "Looking good future boy."  
"I hate you, I really do," Thaddeus said, knowing that the mission comes first, revenge second. "You have to get strong enough to kill Bart," he repeated to himself, using the reason that Zoom gave him instead of his real reason.  
"Thad, I hate to say it," Jinx told him as they walked. "You would make one heck of a girl. Seriously."  
"If you call me Thaddeus, I will replace all your hair products with green paint." Thaddeus threatened.  
Jinx rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "So where do you want to go?"  
"Do we have class today?" he asked, worried that someone might see him if he leaves his room.  
"It's the weekend," She told him as if it was obvious.  
"So I can just go to my room and stay there all day?" He tried but really he would explore to find the basement he'd found in the future.  
"No, we're going to hang out all around campus!" Jinx exclaimed. "It would be boring if you stayed here all day! Waste of such a great dress."  
"Okay, the least you can do is show me around," he said, wanting to see if there any easy way around to find the place.  
"Excellent," She chuckled darkly, dragging him behind her through the halls.  
"I truly hate you," Thaddeus said, more out of annoyance than any real hatred of the bad luck witch, but he wouldn't admit it.  
Jinx stuck her tongue out at him. "I love you too."  
"Hey, we are both train criminals since we were children. Both done more crimes than we can count both have prices on our heads, probably kill a few people yet we both have still had childish tendencies." Thaddeus said, noting how weird it was.  
"I'm sure the teachers at the Gov's school would be all 'it's how you cope with the trauma of being forced to do evil', or something sappy like that," Jinx snickered.  
"I do find it weird." he said, "Probably best not to think about it." He said, hoping to distract her long enough for him to escape without her noticing. He looked in a mirror in a hallway, "she would have loved a dress like this." he said, remembering his past.  
"Who would have?" Jinx asked him.  
"Oh, no one just an old friend." He said an old friend from the future was on his mind, he recalled that she loves reds and pinks.  
Jinx giggled at him. "Your girlfriend?" She teased poking him, then remembered something. "You wait here. I need to talk.

"Nope, her first birthday is next week so not likely. Okay, I wait." He said he wonders if he would care about this stupid hazing thing.  
Jinx left him. She felt compelled to speak with Brother Blood.  
Thaddeus was leaning against the wall wanting to avoid standing out any more than he already does in the dress.  
Thaddeus heard footsteps as someone saw him and came over, he was so going to make Jinx pay for this.  
Thad turned to glare at the person. Some Meta-human with one eye.  
"What are you looking at?" Thad crossed his arms.  
"Jinx didn't tell me about a new student." He said, "A blond too, I like that." He said, his voice wasn't very muscular.  
Thad raised an eyebrow at him.  
"So what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this." He said, thinking that this blonde would be a good date.  
Thad almost threw up. "Who are you calling a LADY?" he snapped.  
"You ma'am." He said, putting his arm around the speedster shoulder.  
"I am a fourteen-year-old boy," Thad told him, deadpan.  
"What, "You looked better in a pink dress than Jinx does." See-More blurted out. "No way." He said, using another more sensitive eye that he that great detail.  
"Yep," Thad droned.  
Thad punched him, right in the eye.  
Jinx heard this, "What happen here?" She looked at the Cyclops, then at Thad, then See-More again, "He flirted with you didn't he?" She asked, rubbing her forehead feeling the need for an aspirin.  
"Yep," Thad replied. "But I think he learned his lesson."  
"You know you have to carry him now." She said, she would help out, but didn't feel like it, "you knocked him out, he's your problem now." The way to the medical base was in one of the more busier hallways.  
"Can't we just leave him here?" Thad complained loudly.  
"Nope, them the rules sure suck don't they," Jinx said, surprised that he wasn't told about it. "It's how Brother Blood wants it," she said, with fear in her voice.  
Thad's eyes narrowed when he heard her fear. He'd have to investigate into Blood further.  
"Just do it, I'll help," she said, not wanting Blood to be mad at her.  
"Fine," Thad rolled his eyes dramatically. Really he was analyzing her behavior, and he didn't like what he was seeing.  
Jinx grabbed his feet, and let Thad grabbed his hands, "You got him?" She asked, not wanting to do permanent damage to the eye based villain.  
"Ya, ya," Thad grumbled, walking backwards.

She walked and giggled when they turned around a corner as several of the H.I.V.E. students were there to see Thaddeus in the hazing dress.  
"Anyone says anything and they get to join eyeball over here!" Thad threatened the students.  
Mammoth chuckle at the boy, "He probably hit like a girl." he said since he knew that the speedster couldn't be too strong.  
Thad let go of See-More and punched Mammoth in the face, catching See-more before he hit the ground again.  
Jinx's eyes widened Blood is going to skin her alive, "Stop it both of you." She said, their fun would get Brother Blood angry at them.  
"Oh whatever, lighten up," Thad teased her. "This is a villain school after all."  
"Yeah, but the leader doesn't like fighting in the halls." She said, outside of training combat that is.  
"Well, I LOVE fighting," Thad laughed.  
She tries to reason with him not wanting to get into trouble, "Brother Blood won't like it." Blood didn't care how they treated each other as long as they didn't physically hurt each other if they did that they were weaker soldiers.  
"Then why did you think it was a good idea for us to come here?" Thad hissed, technically he wanted to be here so he could find the girl, but he had let Jinx think it was her idea all along. "Going from being oppressed from in one place to another?"  
"I have friends here, I get to do what I want and I am not surrounded by enemies. The place does have a high enough profit." She said, she didn't like being here but it was the only home she ever knew.  
Thad rolled his eyes. As soon as he found the girl, he was out of here.  
"I think this place is a lot better than with the govs." she said.  
"I'd say on-par," Thad shrugged. "This place just seems easier to escape."  
She didn't tell him the truth, about the extra security he had.  
Thad frowned, knowing something was up.  
"We best get See-More to the nurse soon," she said dismissing him as she started to walk again carrying See-More.

Thaddeus was almost down the hallway knowing that he'd have to wear this godforsaken dress for a few more hours at least, when a speaker announced: "Will Inertia, See-More, and Mammoth report for combat training."  
Thad rolled his eyes but made his way to the combat room.  
See-More's hoped he wasn't in trouble, Mammoth was a force to be reckoned with. Mammoth didn't want to fight anyone that much wasn't worth the trouble, but it was what Blood wanted.  
"Hey ladies," Thad greeted, glaring at See-more.  
"You're the one in pink," See-More said, looking at the boy still in the pink dress.  
"And I still kicked your ass in it," He winked. "You're just jealous because I can pull it off and you can't."  
The iris disappeared from both See-more and Mammoth eyes as the two got ready to attack.  
"Umm, guys?" Thad frowned looking at the two. This was not normal...  
"Attack." the speaker said, as Mammoth charged at him, and See-more began to charge up a laser attack.  
Thad went running but suddenly found himself unable to move.  
"Hold still Thad." a voice said.

Thaddeus couldn't move, as Mammoths giant fist landed against his gut.  
"What's going on?" Thad thought to himself since he couldn't speak.  
"Poor kid." See-More thought sending a blast of energy to the kids' side, making a hole in the dress.  
Thad tried to move. Feeling panicked as he started vibrating his molecules as fast as he could so he couldn't be hit again.  
"Stop that." the voice said, he did.

Mammoth hit him again, bruising him this time.  
Thad fell unconscious from the hit.  
See-more was told to hit him in the left leg breaking it. "That will do." The two iris on Mammoth and the one on See-More. "Take him to the nurse's office." The voice said.

By the time Thad woke up, he was in the nurses' office. His leg was in a cast and that pissed him off, but not as much as what had happened. He was going to find who did it to him and gouge their eyes and then choke them to death with them!

* * *

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **Pumpkiboo** **chapter 17 . Dec 24, 2018**

 **Yay princess!**

 **My Response: Glad you like her.**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 18 . Dec 24, 2018**

 **Alien dogs aren't all that weird.**

 **Merry ChristmasHappy New Year!**

 **What is the theme of this fanfic?**

 **Would you mind reviewing my fanfics?**

 **My response: They seen aliens and dogs but not a combination so combing the two makes it weird. Merry belated Christmas, and New Year. I will figure it out later. I might depending on what fanfics you have.**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 17 . Dec 24, 2018**

 **I love your cover image.**

 **My response: Thanks, I made it from pictures I found online.**


End file.
